


Cold as Fire, Hot as Ice

by naruhina_soup (vegebul_soup)



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College Hockey, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Ice Skating, Miscommunication & Other Frustrating Things, Sexual Content, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 70,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegebul_soup/pseuds/naruhina_soup
Summary: Competitive ice skater, Sarada is known for her fiery temper. After she burns bridges with just about every male skater in her division, she’s desperate to find a partner before the International Grand Prix. Just when she thinks all hope is lost, Sarada stumbles upon a particularly graceful hockey player and things really start to heat up. BoruSara. Modern, Ice Skating AU.
Relationships: Uchiha Sarada/Uzumaki Boruto
Comments: 614
Kudos: 367





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! Thanks for your interest in this story!! If you just found me because you read BoruSara, then welcome! If you're one of my NaruHina readers who decided to give this a try because you like my other work, then thank you!
> 
> I want to first preface this with that I know almost nothing about ice skating or hockey, so apologies in advance for any inaccuracies. Also, I portray Boruto as a huge flirt in this story, because I think it's funny lol. Anyway, I hope you like this story and I'd love to hear your thoughts in the comments!

"You know what? I don't fucking need this!" he scoffed in Sarada's frowning face.

"Are you kidding me?! You're really going to throw a fit because you can't do the combo!?" She scowled and rolled her eyes.

"No one can do that combo, you psycho!"

She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him with dark eyes. "If you can't do this, then I don't think we should be partners anymore. Actually, I think you probably should just hang up your skates for good since you're such a spineless little bitch on top of being a shit skater," Sarada spat without remorse.

He muttered some choice words as he stomped away, leaving Sarada alone on the ice. The moment the door slammed behind him, she exhaled an angry sigh.

Sarada was beyond frustrated. That was the fourth partner she tried in the last two months. All of them sucked, and she was running out of time.

The first of the International Grand Prix qualifiers was in three months and she didn't have a partner, let alone a routine. She had a few songs in mind and a choreographer she knew could put together something spectacular on short notice, but none of that mattered if she didn't have someone to skate with.

She stepped off the ice, fuming as she pulled off her skates and packed her bag. Sarada could hardly believe the sheer incompetence of the boys competing in her age group.

She pulled out her phone, texting her mother that she would be home early due to a catastrophic practice and that she would definitely be needing dessert after dinner to mourn the loss of another stupid partner. Sakura replied right away with her usual reassurances and asked her to grab her father, who Sarada was surprised to learn was also at the ice complex.

Sarada found her father standing on the sidelines of the rink next door, his arms crossed over his chest, and his watchful gaze on a lone blonde boy, who was gliding through some kind of agility course. The boy skated forward and back, swerving around cones while maintaining control of a hockey puck before slapping it into the goal.

The blonde looked over to her father who shouted, "that was shit, do it again."

She could hear his annoyed groan from across the rink, but he didn't protest as he retrieved the puck from the goal and skated back over to the start of his course.

"Did you need something, Peanut?" Sasuke asked, and Sarada suddenly realized she had been staring.

"Oh uh, I was just heading home, and Mama asked me to grab you."

"Alright, we'll be done in a little bit. Can you wait?"

"Yeah of course." Sarada went back to watching the blonde boy zip through the obstacles. He was surprisingly graceful for a hockey player. "So who is he?"

Sasuke's eyes had been locked on his student since Sarada walked in, but this question had him glancing at her from the corner of his eye. "Boruto Uzumaki. He plays for the university."

"Hmm," Sarada nodded, intrigued.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curious."

"I don't think you should date him."

"Whoa whoa, Papa!" Sarada waved her hands with an awkward laugh. "Nobody said anything like that. I just... that new partner I was trying out quit on me today."

"Mm, I'm sorry to hear that."

"All these guys are just a bunch of babies that can't take criticism," Sarada grumbled and Sasuke snorted humorously. "I need a partner as soon as possible, but I've already run through all my contacts and anybody who's actually decent already has a partner. So I just thought maybe I needed a more... _creative solution_."

At that Sasuke turned to her, amusement dancing in his dark eyes. "And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

Sarada shrugged, glanced over at Boruto, and then smiled. Sasuke just shook his head, the corner of his mouth curving up into the tiniest smile.

"Maybe I could convince someone like Boruto to drop his hockey stick and pick up figure skating instead." She returned her gaze to the rink and shrugged. "He seems agile. Strong. I'd have to build him up from scratch, but at least he's already comfortable on the ice. Do you think he would do it?"

Sasuke turned back to Boruto. "I wouldn't know, the kid's as unpredictable as his father."

Boruto shot his coach an expectant look. "That run was shit too," Sasuke called.

"What the fuck?" Boruto shouted back. He skated over to where the two Uchiha stood and Sarada finally got a good look at him. Golden blonde hair framed his rather attractive face and complimented the bluest eyes she had possibly ever seen.

"You weren't even watching!" He glared at Sasuke with a petulant little frown. Sasuke didn't say anything, only stared back.

He must have known he'd never win in a staredown against Sasuke, because Boruto resigned, rolling his eyes with a frustrated huff. Then his attention moved to Sarada.

"Who's this?" He didn't even try to hide the way his eyes looked her up and down.

"My daughter, Sarada."

"Hey," he smirked, in the way that only boys who _know_ they're handsome do. "I'm Boruto."

Sarada replied with the same dark stare her father had just given him, but it only made Boruto chuckle. "I see the resemblance."

"Okay, quit looking at her," Sasuke frowned. "Let's be done for today. Same time next week?"

"I'll be here," Boruto replied.

Sasuke patted Sarada on the shoulder and started making his way toward the exit. When Sarada didn't follow after him, Boruto raised a curious brow. "Did you have something to say?"

Sarada's assessing stare lingered a moment longer before she pursed her lips. "Yeah, no. After meeting you, you're not what I'm looking for."

Boruto came closer, leaning on the thick divider that surrounded the rink. "I can be whatever you want me to be, baby," he purred, his eyes locked on hers.

Sarada had to resist the urge to blush at such a forward come on. "Really? You'll be a figure skater for me?" she challenged.

The mere suggestion had Boruto bursting into a fit of laughter. He pushed off the rink wall. "Yeah, I don't think that one's gonna happen," he said, skating backward and away to clean up the obstacles of his agility course.

"Does that line ever actually work for you?" she asked, arms crossed and unimpressed.

"You'd be surprised," he shrugged, that smirk back on his lips.

Sarada shook her head and marched toward the exit. That guy really thought he was hot shit. She decided she hated him.

* * *

The week dragged on and Sarada found herself still struggling to find a partner. Rumors in the community were running rampant. Apparently, she had created a reputation for herself as a cold-hearted tyrant. But was it really her fault all these guys were so goddamn sensitive?!

She wasn't even able to get anyone to come do a test practice with her to see their compatibility. As the days passed, Sarada was growing more desperate.

And as if by some cruel joke, she started seeing that hockey player, Boruto, every time she was on campus. Her eyes just seemed to gravitate to his golden blonde hair.

When she spotted him walking between classes or hanging out in the courtyard, he was never alone. Always surrounded by his group of buddies (that she assumed were other hockey players) or a girl or two that were obviously fawning over him.

His giant ego was starting to make sense.

It was midmorning on a Thursday when Sarada got out of her lecture and discovered Boruto leisurely lounging on the grass in the quad. Surprisingly alone, he laid with his hands tucked behind his head and his eyes closed.

Sarada resented how carefree he looked when she herself was a spiraling ball of anxiety. She needed to start practicing with her partner soon if they were to even stand a chance at placing in the qualifier.

It was that thought that compelled her to approach Boruto again. Despite his irksome personality, he was still the best candidate she had at the moment.

It was just a matter of convincing him.

With a deep breath, Sarada approached the lazing blonde. She stood over him, casting her shadow over his face. The sudden change of light had Boruto blinking open his bright blue eyes. He observed Sarada a moment. "It's you… Sasuke's daughter," he recalled.

She pointed to herself, "Sarada."

"Right. What can I do for you today, _Sarada_?" Boruto asked as he began to sit up. An easy smile on his lips.

Feeling a little awkward looming over him, Sarada kneeled in the grass so they could talk face to face. "I was serious the other day," she began, but Boruto just blinked at her like he wasn't following. "About you, figure skating… with me. I want you to be my partner."

There was a pregnant pause before he answered. "Oof, I'm sorry, but I think I'm too busy," he grimaced.

Sarada told herself to approach him gently. If she was going to coax him into being her partner, she'd have to be nice.

It was really a shame he made it so difficult.

"Busy?!" Sarada guffawed. "You were just taking a nap in the middle of the fucking day!"

Instead of recoiling in the face of her ire, like most men she met, Boruto just seemed amused. "Did I say busy? I meant I don't want to," he chuckled.

"Please!" Sarada groaned between clenched teeth.

"Why should I?" Boruto shrugged, glancing at passersby. "What's in for me?"

Maybe she should have anticipated that question. It was valid, she was asking a lot out of him, and yet his question still irritated her to the point of clenching her fists.

She didn't really have anything to trade him. She didn't even know what he would want or what to say. Sarada hated looking dumb. Maybe a tactical retreat was in order. She rolled her eyes with a huff. Standing abruptly, she threw her school bag over her shoulder and walked away.

"See ya!" Boruto called after her, his voice laced with humor.

Sarada realized she had a few options, either give up on Boruto, come up with a trade to convince him, or just pester him until he agrees. With an evil grin, she settled on the latter. There were very few people as stubborn as Sarada.

It was surprisingly easy to find him. Just a day after their previous confrontation, she waited patiently outside the rink where the university's hockey team practiced. Sarada decided to try to appeal to emotion this time, banking on him having some underlying desire to help those in need.

She caught Boruto walking out of the locker room with his group of friends. When his blue eyes spotted her, the corner of his mouth curved up. He told his friends to go on ahead.

As she approached him, Sarada realized this was the first time they had interacted standing on even ground. He was almost a whole head taller than her, but she was determined not to let that intimidate her.

"Did you figure out what's in it for me?" Boruto asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What if you just did it out of the goodness of your heart?" she asked with mock sweetness and crossed her arms to mirror his body language.

He leaned closer, invading her personal space. "Who says I have any goodness in my heart?" he teased.

"Please Boruto... I need you." As much as Sarada resented each word as she said them, it was the truth.

"Ooh," a smirk spread across his lips. "Can you say that again?"

"I need you," she grumbled, trying her best to quell her irritation.

He leaned even closer, and Sarada found herself feeling inexplicably nervous. "Okay, now can you moan it in my ear?"

She immediately shoved him away, and scoffed, "you're so annoying and immature!"

Unperturbed by her insults, Boruto just laughed. Sarada stomped away thinking there must be someone else besides this pervert who she can convince.

Somehow there was literally no one else she could convince, so ruefully she was back on Boruto.

On a mission, a determined Sarada entered the university's multistory gym complex that was accessible to all students. Her assumptions proved correct when she found Boruto on the weightlifting floor. He wore a pair of black basketball shorts and an obnoxious hot pink shirt with the sleeves cut off. The armholes dipped so deep, the sides of his abs peeked out.

He was with two of his hockey friends, loitering around a bench press as they all took turns and chatted away. When Boruto broke away from his friends and walked toward the drinking fountain, she knew that was her moment to pounce.

Boruto noticed her out of the corner of his eye as he stood up from taking a drink. He wiped his lips with the back of his hand and left a small smile behind. "I'm truly flattered by your commitment to stalking me," he teased and leaned his shoulder against the wall. Amused blue eyes looked at her expectantly.

"Ugh, I wouldn't be here asking if I wasn't desperate," Sarada huffed, choosing to ignore his comment. Boruto opened his mouth, but before he could say anything a blonde girl neither of them knew approached them.

"Hi," she greeted. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your conversation with your girlfriend." Even as she alluded to Sarada standing there, the blonde's focus remained solely on Boruto. Sarada frowned at the disruption.

"Oh she's not my girlfriend," Boruto smiled like he knew where this was going.

"Great," the girl beamed and immediately latched on to Boruto's arm. "I was really hoping a big, strong guy like you could help spot me on my squats." Sarada rolled her eyes at the girl's exaggerated flattery.

"No problem," Boruto said, before he looked to Sarada. "I'll be right back."

The blonde led Boruto over to a squat rack she had already loaded. Crossing her arms, Sarada's dark eyes watched impatiently as the girl giggled and touched him at every opportunity before finally actually doing her exercise, only to then rub up against him with each squat.

After the blonde finished her set, she talked to Boruto again, _conveniently_ pulling out a marker and writing something on his hand.

Sarada was shaking her head at him as Boruto came back over to her. He flashed her the phone number written on his palm. "She's looking for a gym buddy," he explained.

"I don't think that's all she's looking for," Sarada scoffed. "That girl was so shameless."

"Completely," he agreed with a grin.

"But I'm sure you just eat that shit up."

"Oh I love it so much," he laughed. "Anyway, where were we?"

"I want you to be my figure skating partner, so what's it going to take?" she pressed. "I'll do anything you want."

" _Anything?_ " he repeated, his smile morphed into something much more devious and suddenly Sarada regretted her choice of words.

She swallowed a nervous lump in her throat with the sudden fear that he might ask for something wholly inappropriate or gross, like sexual favors. "How about you be my servant?"

"Huh?!"

"Ya know, follow me around all the time and do whatever I want, like carry my stuff or bring me food. Actually, if I'm going to be skating twice as often with my practice and yours, maybe I'll need you to rub my feet." Boruto looked as smug as ever.

Sarada was fuming at such a demeaning idea. A refusal and a biting insult were on the tip of her tongue, but the rational part of her brain reminded her that he may be her last hope. "Okay fine," she grumbled.

"Wait really!?" Boruto burst out laughing, not expecting that she would give in.

"But I will only do three requests a day," she clarified. "There's no way I'm following you around and doing _everything_ you want."

"That seems reasonable." He was still trying to contain his laughter, obviously finding this entire situation hilarious.

"And when it comes to our training you have to listen to everything I say without complaint!"

"I think I can do that," Boruto nodded.

"Phone!" Sarada demanded with an outstretched hand. He gave it to her, and she added her contact. "Text me your class schedule, your hockey practice and game schedule, and any other commitments that you have. I'm going to make you a calendar and you're going to follow it t _o the letter_."

"Ooh, you're being so bossy." He leaned in closer, wearing a teasing smirk, and whispered, "I'm kinda turned on right now."

She clenched her fist and shot him an unamused glare. His ability to make everything sexual was honestly astonishing.

It took all of her willpower not to punch him in his pretty boy face. Boruto laughed at her frustrated expression because apparently everything was just a joke to him.

"You're so annoying!" Sarada grumbled and mentally asked what the hell she just got herself into.


	2. Chapter 2

" _This is a joke, right?_ " Boruto whined on the other end of the phone. It had been all of six minutes since Sarada pressed send on the email with her and Boruto's training schedule.

"I thought an athlete of your ability could handle it," Sarada teased. She could hear him grumbling, unwilling to refute something like that.

" _You have us meeting twice a day, on top of my hockey practices and my classes! I'll get benched for bad grades if I don't have time to do my schoolwork!_ "

Sarada rolled her eyes, that was a lame excuse for someone who she knew was taking an easier major just so he could focus on hockey and dick around. "This schedule is perfect, it accounts for all your practices and blocks out time for you to study, eat, and get eight hours of sleep. I would even venture to say it is a masterpiece."

" _Ugh, you're so lame,_ " Boruto scoffed.

"We just need all this practice in the beginning so you're up to speed on all the basics before our choreographer comes in."

" _I don't even know this rink you have us going to in the mornings._ "

"It's not a rink, it's a ballet studio."

" _What?! You got me doing figure skating and ballet?! My friends will give me so much shit if they ever find out."_

"We're not really going to be doing ballet, you dunce. We just need to work on your flexibility, and eventually, we'll start practicing lifts. We need to be nailing it every time before I let you pick me up over your head on the ice," she told him, deciding not to mention the qualifier they'll be competing in was televised.

" _Yeah, yeah. I can't wait to think of what you're going to do for me as compensation._ "

Sarada frowned. "Nothing gross."

" _Define gross._ " She could practically hear him smirking through the phone.

"I'm hanging up now. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow... And watch those videos I sent you!"

* * *

At six the following morning, Sarada trekked through the small parking lot of her family friend's ballet studio and was pleased to find a sleepy-eyed Boruto standing out front. "I'm glad to see you're at least punctual," she said, raising her iced coffee in greeting.

"Following your schedule as promised," Boruto replied and pushed the door open for her. As she walked past him, he snatched the coffee from her hand and took a sip. "Meh, not my favorite but it will do."

Sarada shot him an appalled look. "Excuse you!? That was mine!"

"Well I'd like to spend one of my requests to make it mine," he said with a challenging grin. He was testing her. Seeing if she would hold up her end of their bargain.

"You just said you didn't even like it!"

"Yeah, but I like the look on your face right now," Boruto teased and Sarada glared at him in response. "I mean if you don't want to bring me coffee…" he paused, letting his eyes drift down her figure. "...I'm sure I can think of something else I want."

Heat rose in her cheeks at the way his blue gaze somehow made her feel naked. Boruto cracked a smile and shook his head before taking another sip of iced coffee. "You're too easy to mess with, Sarada."

"Ugh, fine whatever. Keep the coffee!" she fumed as she marched inside the studio to hide her embarrassment. "You are really making me start to regret this."

"I'm awake at 6 AM! I already regret this!" Boruto called, following after her.

They set their belongings up against the wall and sat down on the hardwood floor in the middle of the room. Boruto looked around a little self-consciously, not quite used to being somewhere with wall to wall mirrors. He copied Sarada's movements as they went through each stretch and she explained the various skills they would be working on in the two weeks before the choreographer would come in to help develop their program.

Boruto figured lifts and throws shouldn't be _too_ hard, he was confident in his strength, but the spins and jumps they would have to do in perfect unison were a whole other story. However, Sarada had considered that in her schedule design, setting aside a significant amount of time for those skills specifically, and he quietly appreciated her being so thorough.

Along with his schedule, Sarada sent him videos of some of her favorite Worlds and Olympic pairs programs to give him an idea of the different components. Boruto also took the liberty of looking up Sarada's most recent competition. "Hey, tell me what happened between you and your last partner. Why did you guys split up?"

Sarada's face soured. "Let's just say it was a personality difference. We couldn't get along."

" _You_ couldn't get along with someone?! Color me surprised," Boruto snickered sarcastically. Sarada rolled her eyes and continued stretching.

After a surprisingly productive morning, Boruto and Sarada made their way to the university's campus, parting ways to head off to their own classes.

* * *

An annoyed Sarada walked into the ice complex after her classes and found Boruto lounging on the bleachers beside the rink. "You're late," he taunted, not even bothering to look up from his phone. "Aren't you like the queen of schedules or something?"

She tossed a sports drink at him, secretly hoping it would hit him, but he caught it. "The pink flavor is like impossible to find! I had to go to three different convenience stores."

"I know, it's my favorite," he grinned as he twisted off the cap. Of course, he would use one of his requests to make her get him a drink he knew was hard to find. Sarada swore he was purposefully being annoying.

Boruto took a few swigs of his drink before reaching down to tighten his skates. Sarada stared down at his feet and mumbled, "Oh shit."

"What?"

"I totally forgot," she facepalmed. "We have to get you new skates before we can practice. Your hockey skates don't have a toepick and you'll need it for the skills you'll be learning."

Boruto began unlacing his skates, grumbling about how much he hated breaking in new ones. With his shoes on and his bag slung over his shoulder, Boruto followed Sarada out of the ice complex as she led him to one of her favorite stores.

The perky, young salesgirl greeted them with a smile and guided Sarada to the back wall lined with pristine, new skates. Boruto, however, got caught up in the costume section, cringing as he flipped through the racks. Each garment more bedazzled than the last. "Is _every_ costume this sparkly?"

Sarada snorted a laugh, "honestly, I thought a guy who loves pink as much as you do would be comfortable enough with his masculinity to wear some rhinestones."

Blue eyes glared at Sarada standing with her hands on her waist, a victorious little smile tugging at her lips. She knew he wouldn't contest her comment and risk implying his masculinity was fragile. "Now, get over here. What size shoe are you?" she asked and Boruto pouted as he walked over.

He sat on a bench as the salesgirl knelt in front of him on the floor, lacing up the new pair of sleek, black figure skates. His grin grew wider with each shy peek she stole up at him. A rosy hue dusting her cheeks.

"Um, so how do they fit?" she asked softy, her hands lingering on him for a moment.

"They're perfect," he replied with a cool smile and a wink. Bored of watching Boruto and the salesgirl make eyes at each other, Sarada walked away to browse the accessories.

Twenty minutes later, Sarada was tapping her foot impatiently as he continued to chat up the salesgirl, leaning on the counter as she checked them out at the register. The pair walked out of the store together, shopping bags in hand. Boruto with his figure skates and Sarada with a new pair of leg warmers. She gave him an annoyed, side-eye glare.

"What?" Boruto laughed.

"Could you try to keep it in your pants for like fifteen minutes?" Sarada huffed.

"You're just mad because she only gave her employee discount to me!" Boruto said, sticking his tongue out at her.

* * *

Sarada had worried about her ability to teach Boruto everything he needed to know in order for them to be competitive, but he was surprisingly receptive and worked really hard during their practice time together. As the week wore on they started to find their rhythm.

She was thankful he was spending his requests on the same things every day and they were almost always to bring him food between classes or after practice. Even though the number of hamburgers he consumed bordered on concerning.

Unlike other partners she had tried, Boruto didn't have any bad habits to correct or weird quirks for her to match, he was a blank canvas for her to paint the perfect partner that complimented her existing style.

They had been running various drills over the last few days to get Boruto comfortable with the motion of spinning on the ice and using his toepick, but they were finally ready to try some jumps. Sarada had explained that the jumps are defined by the takeoff. Which foot, which edge, and whether the power and rotation come from his free leg or digging the toepick into the ice to propel his body up and around.

Boruto stood there blinking at her as he tried to absorb the information. "Okay, actually, let's just do one at a time. Let's start with the salchow as it's usually considered the easiest."

Sarada backed away to give herself some room to demonstrate. "Alright, so you're going to take off on the back inside edge of your left leg…" she sprung into the air, tucking her arms to her chest, and spun twice before landing on one leg, the other extended behind her. "...and land on your right, back outside edge."

She skated back over to Boruto, "You ready to give it a try?"

"Psh, piece of cake," he said with a cocky grin. He threw his first attempt with a surprising amount of confidence. The takeoff was pretty sloppy and he landed on two feet instead of one, but the rotation was there.

"That was shit, do it again," she called, trying to hide her small smile.

Sarada watched as he threw jump after jump, offering advice and occasionally demonstrating for him again so that he could watch carefully and understand. She was impressed that despite being so new to figure skating, he was never nervous to really go for it. But then Boruto threw an attempt that over-rotated, he stumbled out of it, slipped, and fell on the ice with a hard thud.

"Are you okay?" Sarada questioned as she skated over with concern in her dark eyes. She was nervous that he might be hurt or that a fall would shake his confidence.

Her worry quickly faded with the sound of his soft laughter. "You're joking, right?" Boruto stood up and brushed himself off. "Do you think I'm a delicate flower or something?" Sarada crossed her arms and pursed her lips, admonishing herself for caring about someone so arrogant. "I play hockey, Sarada. Usually, when I hit the ice I got a guy or two, my weight or heavier, crushing me. I may not be wearing pads, but that was nothing."

Without fuss, Boruto got into position and attempted another jump. And then another. He didn't falter in the face of her criticism. Didn't bitch and moan like some of the other partners she had tried. Instead, he nodded at each of her notes and tried to correct the behavior.

Sarada watched his repeated attempts and couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips and the faint trace of admiration that warmed her chest. She was actually kind of glad she found him.

Boruto and Sarada walked out of the ice complex together after having practiced for two hours. He was getting more consistent in landing his salchow but they still needed to clean it up. And that was only the first of the six jumps he needed to learn and master before their first competition. Or at the very least he needed a solid three to give their routine some variety.

She had been talking to their choreographer and they had already decided to try to keep the routine simple and clean for the qualifier and then if they made it to the Grand Prix they could up their technical score with greater difficulty jumps.

Sarada was distracted from her musings when she noticed blue eyes staring at her. "What?" she asked, unsure exactly how long he had been looking at her.

"I was just wondering… why'd you pick me to be your partner?" Boruto asked.

"I told you I was totally out of options," she shrugged.

"Okay, we both know that's not the whole story. You asked me at least three times, and I mean if you were willing to go through the trouble of picking someone who wasn't even a figure skater to begin with, then why not choose any random guy off the street?"

"What are you getting at?" Sarada asked, crossing her over her chest.

"You wanted _me_ specifically, don't deny it. I just haven't been able to figure out why?" Boruto rested his chin on his fist and shot her a teasing smile that invited her to reply.

Sarada narrowed her eyes at him. Was he seriously just fishing for compliments?! They stared at each other silently for a moment.

"Ugh, fine," she sighed and averted her gaze. "I guess I wanted you after I saw the way you skated when you had that private coaching session with my father. The way you move is very controlled and powerful and yet, you made it look so effortless and graceful. I thought you could be good at figure skating."

When she turned back to him, his smile had grown into a full-on grin and he was nodding like he expected her to continue. Sarada scoffed, "that was it."

"Oh well if you think I looked good then," Boruto began, as he leaned in closer. "...you should see me in my true element…" Her cheeks warmed at the mischievous look in his blue eyes.

She shoved her hand in his face and covered his mouth while shooting him a stern glare. "I'm not interested in hearing about how you woo women in the bedroom."

Boruto chuckled as he pried her fingers from his lips and held onto her hand. "I'm flattered that that's where you assume my element is, but I was going to say you should come to my hockey game tomorrow night."

"Oh, uh…" Sarada blushed, embarrassed at the fact that her mind somehow went to a sexual place before his. She had obviously been hanging out with him too much.

"But I mean I could show you what I do in bed if you're interested in a full showcase of my abilities," he said with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Goodbye, Boruto," Sarada said flatly, stealing her hand back from him. He just chuckled as he watched her walk away.


	3. Chapter 3

Sarada walked into the stadium wearing her Konoha University sweatshirt. It was a home game, so she blended in with much of the scarlet-clad crowd. Her seat was in the student section. Many of the faces around her looked vaguely familiar, but she ended up sitting toward the top row by herself, quietly absorbing her surroundings.

The marching band took up several rows, all wearing matching striped, long-sleeved shirts and cheering as loud as their neighboring students.

It wasn't the first time Sarada had seen an ice arena this full, but the energy in the room was so much different than any figure skating competition. Much more energetic, definitely more rowdy.

After she had a beer in hand, Sarada was actually having a good time (not that she'd admit that to Boruto). She found herself standing and cheering, copying what the rest of the crowd did even though she had no clue what was really going on.

Her dark eyes instinctively followed Boruto around the rink, he was almost always out there. It was such an interesting contrast watching him play such an aggressive sport when her recent and frequent interactions with him had showcased his more graceful side.

Sarada found herself swaying in time with the band music as it hyped up the crowd, yelling out the cheers everyone just seemed to know. Strangers in Konoha gear began chatting her up and giving her high fives with every successful play. The sense of camaraderie brought a smile to her face.

She knew her father played hockey in college, but he never made a concerted effort to get Sarada to like it and now she wondered why. Hockey was fun!

* * *

When Boruto and his teammates hopped back out on the ice for the start of the second period, he waved over to where he knew his mom and little sister were sitting, surprised to find his dad had joined them. Naruto shot him a big grin and a thumbs up.

Not that he would ever admit it out loud, but Boruto's heart started racing with excitement. He had been working so hard at practice and even giving extra time to private coaching sessions where Sasuke picked apart his every move. His teammates looked to him for leadership. He had really come into his own as a hockey player, and this was his chance to really show his dad.

The game wore on and the tied score wouldn't budge. Two to Two. If they didn't make a move quickly they would have to go into overtime. The fatigue of a long-fought game was starting to weigh on everyone, but the energy of the fans pushed them forward.

Boruto was skating fast across the rink toward the opponent's goal. The crowd was on the edge of their seats, cheering loudly as Shikadai was struggling to maintain control of the puck.

With a tricky pass from Shikadai through the legs of one of the opposing team's defenders, Boruto found the puck right in front of him as the time on the clock continued to tick by.

Without a second thought, he hit the puck toward the goal with a furious slap of his hockey stick and watched with bated breath as it whirred past the goalie's shoulder and into the net.

"GOOOOALLL!" the announcer's voice boomed as the fans cheered with riotous applause. "That was a goal from Boruto Uzumaki, with the assist from Shikadai Nara. Konoha now leads by one with fifteen seconds on the clock!"

His teammates skated up to him, bumping him or slapping him on the back as they congratulated him. Boruto glanced over to where his family was sitting, secretly hoping to see the pride in his father's eyes.

But instead, he saw a small group of Naruto's own fans, crowding around him asking for an autograph or a selfie.

"He didn't even see," Boruto muttered under his breath as the last seconds of the play clock ran out.

The game ended, and his team had won thanks to him, but yet Boruto couldn't help the lingering disappointment in his heart. He plastered on a fake smile as the teams lined up, giving each player on the opposite team a high five and a "good game" in the name of sportsmanship.

* * *

Sarada stood outside the stadium's east wing next to a statue that Boruto insisted she meet him at to prove she had stayed the entire game as per his request. There were several small groups of people mingling and waiting in the same area, presumably for the players to come out.

The boys emerged from the locker room together and their waiting friends clapped and cheered for them as they approached. Sarada spotted Boruto, dressed in a Konoha hockey t-shirt and a black bomber jacket, his hands shoved in his pockets and uncharacteristic melancholy on his face.

The team won, shouldn't he be happy? Overjoyed? Taking all the credit like the pompous ass he was?

"Boruto!" she called, waving him over. She couldn't explain the relief she felt when his mouth curved up in a small smile.

"So you actually stayed the whole time?" he jest.

"Yeah, somehow I didn't die of boredom," Sarada replied. Boruto just grinned and shook his head like he knew she was lying.

"Why don't you come out with us and get another drink?"

" _Another_ drink? Who says I've been drinking?"

"Oh c'mon Sarada, you're flushed. Either you've already started drinking... or maybe you just can't help blushing in the presence of Konoha hockey's very attractive star player?" he smirked, pointing to himself with both hands.

Sarada scoffed and swatted his hands down. "Okay, fine. I had a drink or two, are you happy?"

"I won't be happy until you have a drink with _me_ ," Boruto said. "I'll even use one of my requests for it."

Sarada grumbled and was about to ask why he even wanted her there when he clearly had his whole group of friends around him to celebrate their victory.

But then a girl with long violet hair came bouncing over, sporting a hockey jersey that hung loosely on her petite frame. "Boruto!" she beamed sweetly. "You were so amazing out there tonight!"

"It was only because I had you cheering for me," he cooed. A shy blush bloomed across the girl's cheeks as Boruto threw his arm around her shoulders and guided her in the direction everyone else seemed to be walking.

That's when Sarada noticed the girl's jersey had " _Uzumaki"_ emblazoned on the back with Boruto's number. She rolled her eyes with an annoyed huff, she could hardly fathom that a flirt like Boruto had had a girlfriend this entire time.

"You coming, Sarada?!" Boruto called as he peeked over his shoulder at her. Sarada sighed, confused why she decided to follow.

They ended up at a shabby, little dive near the stadium that was frequented by many of the college students. Konoha University banners and autographed pictures of famous alum decorated the walls. It was loud, the sound of conversations competed with the music and the droning of sports announcers coming from one of the several televisions hanging in the corners of the room.

The entirety of the bar's patrons were decked out Konoha Uni gear, presumably all coming straight from the game. The violet-haired girl broke away to talk to someone else when they arrived and Sarada awkwardly followed Boruto as they meandered through the crowd toward the bar.

Most everyone greeted him, patting him on the back, or congratulating him on the team's victory. He clearly knew most everyone there, which made Sarada all the more confused as to why he requested her presence.

She took a seat on a barstool, while he remained standing, leaning up against the dark wood bartop. They were ordering their drinks when Iwabe, Boruto's teammate, stood up on a chair across the room.

"Aye! Can we give it up one more time for my man Boruto, coming in clutch with that game-winning goal?!" he cheered, lifting his drink in a toast. Everyone hooted and hollered as the attention in the bar turned to Boruto.

"Oh, man! You guys are too kind! It was a team effort!" He waved off their praise with false modesty. "Hey, ya know what?! Drinks are on me tonight!"

The bar erupted in even louder cheers at the promise of free alcohol.

Sarada, however, grabbed Boruto's arm in an iron grip. He turned to her with a questioning eyebrow raised. "What are you doing?! There's no way you can afford that!"

There were at least fifty people in the bar, even if everyone only drank beer it was sure to be a hefty tab. Completely unperturbed, Boruto smirked at her before whipping out a sleek black credit card. "Yeah, but my dad can."

Sarada's eyes bugged out. "Does he know you have that?!"

"Not yet, but once these charges hit, he'll have it canceled by the morning. It's a little game we play," he chuckled as the bartender slid two glasses in front of them. "It's really a shame he's gotten so quick on the uptake, though. One time it took him a few days to cancel the card." He took a sip of his beer and smiled at the memory. "Oof, that was one hell of a weekend."

"You're unbelievable," she scoffed.

"Thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment," Sarada grumbled into her drink.

Boruto just chuckled to himself and sipped at his own drink. When suddenly he felt a pair of eyes on him. He looked to his side to find a brunette a few seats down the bar playing with her hair, a coquettish smile on her painted lips.

"Hey," he nodded toward her with a flirtatious smirk. "Can I get you a drink?"

Before he heard the brunette's response, Sarada hit him hard in the chest with the back of her hand. "What are you doing?!" she demanded in a harsh whisper. "What about your girlfriend?!"

He scrunched his face in confusion and whispered back, "I don't have a girlfriend."

"What do you mean? What about that girl with the purple hair who was wearing your jersey?!"

"Oh, Sumire?!" Boruto snorted humorously. "She's not my girlfriend."

Her eyes widened. "Then was all that mushy stuff after the game? Why are you leading her on if you don't even like her?"

"I don't _not_ like her. I just…" he peeked over to discover the girl he was previously hitting on had walked away and sighed. "…like to keep my options open."

"Tch, you're a pig," Sarada scoffed before finishing her drink.

Boruto eyed her empty glass. "Can I get _you_ a drink, Sarada?"

"Ugh, I need another drink to be able to tolerate your company."

"Oh really? I was starting to think you like hanging out with me," he said, his usual teasing grin returning to his lips.

"Well, you are sorely mistaken."

Boruto fought back a laugh as he made eye contact with the bartender, tapping on Sarada's glass in a silent request for a refill. "No one's making you be with me right now... yet here you are. Why do you think that is?"

Sarada straightened up in her seat, a little caught off guard by the observation. Dark eyes glanced around the bar. There were about a dozen other people she could probably hold a decent conversation with but for some unknown reason she chose to be alone with Boruto.

Her cheeks heated as she looked down at the new drink the bartender placed in front of her and dodged his question with her own. "You really are in love with yourself, aren't you?" she asked, embarrassment veiled in sass.

"A better question is: are you in love with me yet, Sarada?"

_Yet_. As if it was an inevitability or something.

What a cocky bastard.

She turned to glare at him, but he was much closer than she remembered. His arm rested on the bar in front of her, he wasn't even touching her, and yet she felt wrapped in his presence. Her heart started to beat faster when she found herself trapped in his deep blue gaze.

The room suddenly felt hotter. The sounds around them, the loud music, and other patrons' conversations seemed to dull.

Sarada swallowed nervously. Was… was he leaning closer?

Her gaze wandered down to his lips. Was he really about to…?

He seemed to have noticed where her attention had gone because the corner of his mouth curved up in an arrogant little smirk.

_He was messing with her!_

The realization was enough to snap Sarada out of the weird spell she was under. She jerked away, confused, and uncomfortable by what she might've let happen if she didn't come to her senses.

She picked up her drink and chugged it down in one go before slamming the glass back down onto the bar. "I'm bored of this conversation," she declared, before wiping her lips on the back of her hand. "I'm leaving. Tell your dad thanks for the drink."

Sarada hastily hopped off her barstool and made a beeline for the door. Boruto leaned back against the bar and watched her leave, blue eyes dancing with amusement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed this update! I love love LOVE reading your comments! I so appreciate all the kind words and encouragement! I can't wait to hear what you think of this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

When Sarada arrived at the rink on Monday afternoon after class, she had two small coffees in hand and the school newspaper tucked under her arm. Boruto was seated on the bleachers lacing up his skates. He smiled brightly as he accepted the coffee she offered.

Sarada sipped at her own drink before pulling out the other item she brought him. "I snagged a copy of the school newspaper, you're on the cover and I know how much you like looking at yourself," she teased before tossing it to him.

Boruto chuckled as he caught it and unfolded it, not even bothering to deny her joke. The front page had a huge picture of him from Saturday's game, his hockey stick raised in triumph after his game-winning goal, his teammates swarmed around him. The headline read " _Uzumaki Dynasty"_. Blue eyes scanned over the article.

" _In Saturday's big game against Kiri University, the men's hockey team won thanks to an impressive last minute goal from Boruto Uzumaki, son of Konoha Hurricanes Hall of Famer and Konoha Uni alum, Naruto Uzumaki..."_

His brow furrowed deeper with each line he read. An article that was supposed to be about his team's victory somehow morphed into a fluff piece about his dad! Crediting all of Boruto's talent, not to the painstaking hours he put into practice or his superior strategic intellect, but to having been Naruto's son.

Making his skill seem baseless and inherited.

Sarada flinched at the sound of Boruto suddenly and aggressively crumpling the newspaper up and throwing it at a nearby garbage can.

"What the hell did you do that for?" she scoffed, feeling slightly irritated at the way he disregarded her gesture.

"Why would I need to read the recap!? I was there, wasn't I?!" Boruto snapped.

She blinked at him silently, stunned by his tone. "Boruto…" Sarada began softly. "What's going on?"

He averted his gaze and exhaled a harsh breath before answering. "It's nothing new. C'mon, we're losing practice time." He pushed himself up off the bench and walked over to the ice.

Sarada sat down, watching him with concern written on her features as she laced up her own skates. Boruto quietly began running through their usual warm-up drills. He had always been so playful and easy-going that this mood he was in unsettled her.

Every time she thought she had figured him out, he did something totally unexpected.

She treaded lightly throughout their practice, worried about setting him off again. But as time wore on and he was landing both his salchows and toe loops consistently, a Boruto she recognized began to resurface.

Sarada didn't bother to pry, thinking he wouldn't open up to her anyway. Instead, she tried to distract him by engaging him in their usual banter and explaining that he may be ready to start working on his lutz jump at their next practice.

They continued to bicker as Boruto packed up his belongings and griped about how he was going to be late because she demanded he do three perfect toe loops before he could leave.

"You're making me late for my other practice! I'm starting to think you want to keep me all to yourself!" Boruto said, and for once Sarada was happy to see that teasing grin.

"Psh, get out of here already!" she laughed and waved him away. He slung his heavy equipment bag over his shoulder and ran through the lobby of the ice complex to the neighboring rink in just his socks.

Sasuke looked up from his phone at the sound of Boruto's voice. "Sorry I'm late," he panted. "Sarada held me up." He plopped down on the nearest bench and fished his hockey skates out of his bag.

"Oh right, she mentioned you were her new figure skating partner."

"I swear that girl is trying to kill me," Boruto grumbled as he rubbed his sore feet before shoving them into his hockey skates. He looked up to find an unamused Sasuke staring back.

"I mean, that Sarada is such a gem! Sweetest girl I ever met!" Boruto exclaimed.

* * *

Boruto was curious how his practice with Sarada would go today, being that they were finally meeting with the choreographer she kept talking about.

She had explained in their morning session at the ballet studio that first they would be having a concept meeting with him to discuss the theme of their program, what skills they have, and what he'd like to see them work on.

Then he would come back to work with them on the program and help clean it up before the competition.

When Boruto went to their usual practice spot he found a man with a blue scarf wrapped around his neck standing on the side of the rink and jotting down some notes on a pad of paper. He turned to Boruto and raised a curious brow.

"Sarada told me her new partner was a hockey player, but I would have never guessed it was the infamous Boruto Uzumaki," he chuckled.

Surprise flashed across Boruto's face, "you know me?"

"I follow Konoha hockey," he smiled. "I'm actually a fan of yours." Boruto's own grin grew wider, preening from the small dose of celebrity. "Well, and your dad's too, of course."

At the mention of his father, Boruto's happy expression became a little forced. "Of course," he nodded.

"At his game last week-"

"Is Sarada not here yet?" Boruto cut him off, hoping to direct the conversation to figure skating instead of his dad's accomplishments.

"I'm here! I'm here! I'm here!" Sarada called, breathless like she had just run across campus. "I'm sorry, my last professor kept us late. He was just droning on and on."

She plopped down on the bench and pulled her skates out of her bag, "I see you met Konohamaru!"

"Yeah, we were just getting acquainted," Konohamaru replied and Boruto nodded as he pulled out his own skates.

Konohamaru flipped through the pages of his notepad. "So I've been doing a lot of brainstorming since our last conversation, I know you wanted to do something really unexpected, and I think I have a few ideas."

Boruto smiled at the eager expression on Sarada's face, it was obvious how much she loved this creative process.

"You mentioned your less than favorable reputation in the community for being, uh, let's say... a little hot-tempered…" Sarada shot a glare at Boruto when he snorted a laugh, but Konohamaru continued. "...so what if we kind of lean into that?!"

"I'm not sure what you mean..." Sarada said.

"I'm thinking something fiery and passionate. Really throw your reputation in the face of those haters," Konohamaru explained. "Your programs in the past have always been pretty traditional, so what if we go with something more provocative and really seduce the audience with your skating."

"Oh my god!" Sarada's face lit up as she clapped excitedly. "I love that idea! I can already picture what our costumes could look like!" She usually leaned toward bold colors for her costumes, like red, but maybe she could find something with oranges and golds mixed in too, with rhinestones so that she looked like a glittering flame dancing across the ice.

"I mean showing up with a hockey player as a partner is unexpected, but I think if done right, a program like this could really blow everyone away."

"I totally agree!" Sarada beamed.

Boruto raised his hand, a pensive expression on his face. Konohomaru looked over to him. "Yes?"

"Are you sure we're... _suited_ for like a sexy kind of program?" he asked. "I mean, Sarada here's a virgin."

"Wh-what?!" Sarada stuttered, her face turning beet red as Boruto held back a laugh. His comment was even more effective than he imagined. "I-I could be sexy if I want to!"

"Oh, so you're not a virgin, then?" Boruto pressed, having way too much fun getting Sarada all flustered.

She crossed her arms over her chest and jerked her head away with a huff. "I hardly see how that's any of your business."

"Anyway!" Konohamaru interjected, awkwardly scratching the back of his head. "Do we like this program theme or not?"

"Definitely yes," Sarada answered right away and then glared at Boruto from the corner of her eye.

"It's fine with me," Boruto shrugged. "It's really whatever Sarada wants."

"Great!" Konohamaru smiled and scribbled on his notepad.

After deciding on their program theme, Konohamaru wanted to start by observing them and asked them to skate around the rink together. It wasn't really something they practiced, so Boruto just did his best to follow Sarada's movements. In the videos Sarada had made him watch, the pairs would skate beside each other in preparation for all their big tricks, each movement synchronized with their partner.

He knew for a fact that he and Sarada did not look like that.

After one lap around the rink, they stopped in front of Konohamaru who was cringing. "You guys are just skating next to each other when you need to be skating _together_."

"I know, I'm sorry," Sarada grimaced. "We've been working nonstop on his jumps that this kind of thing got put on the back burner."

"If we're going to move forward with this program theme, we'll be relying heavily on your guys' ability to really sell it, and that starts with being comfortable skating _together_ ," Konohamaru emphasized.

Boruto played on a team, he knew how it felt to find that rhythm and really be in sync with his teammates, communicating with the simplest of gestures, and being able to understand their intentions. But this was something totally different, it should be easier, right? Without the unpredictable nature of another team trying to steal the puck from you and/or cause you physical harm.

But it was the aspect of performing that made it so tricky. It wasn't just that they could perform the skills, it was how good they looked while doing it, and as Konohamaru said, how well they could sell it.

Boruto looked to Sarada for help, unsure where to really start. He was surprised when she grabbed his hand, holding it tightly. "Can we try one more time?" Sarada asked and Konohamaru nodded.

As they started their second lap, Boruto focused harder on watching her skates and tried to mirror each of her movements. He looked up when Sarada squeezed his hand. "Don't look at my feet, look at my eyes."

He held her gaze as they rounded the first corner of the rink and Sarada began counting their strokes out loud and it became so much easier to match her rhythm. Boruto had always thought Sarada's eyes were black, but as he looked closely they were more like a deep, stormy grey with flecks of charcoal.

After rounding the second corner, they began skating backward. Sarada paused her counting to explain most of their jump and throw entries would begin with skating backward. She placed his hand on her waist and told him they should also get used to skating this fast and this close together.

"I'm starting to think you just want to get cozy with me," Boruto whispered, as they rounded the last corner. Sarada rolled her eyes as they stopped back in front of Konohamaru, but she didn't protest when his hand lingered on her side.

"So much better," Konohamaru praised.

Sarada turned to Boruto, "the judges will be looking at synchronized timing, and speed, and posture, so we should really start doing a few laps at the beginning of each practice until we are confident that our strokes match."

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" He teased while pulling her tighter against himself and squeezing her hip. He chuckled at the way Sarada twitched, she was obviously ticklish.

"Shut up," she grouched, pushing him away with a hand in his face.

"Alright, next let's go over what jumps you feel comfortable with," Konohamaru smiled.

* * *

It didn't take long for Boruto to figure out why Sarada didn't get along with her previous partners. She was harsh (to put it lightly), her obvious priority being her partner improving over sparing their feelings.

But Boruto honestly didn't mind Sarada's brand of criticism, he had worked with several hockey coaches in the past whose advice was always wrapped in insults that made Sarada's words sound gentle. Plus, he already had a pretty good understanding of Uchiha facial expressions from his time working with Sasuke.

What surprised him was when their practices became less about just training him on basic skills and more about both of them learning their new program choreography. He quickly realized that Sarada was ten times meaner to herself than she ever was to him.

Boruto frowned at the way she would grumble to herself, nitpicking every small detail. She would make him record her on her phone, and she would groan as she watched it back, saying how terrible and sloppy and stupid she looked.

He wasn't really quite sure what to say to her. He wanted to tell her she looked good, but he had a feeling she wouldn't believe him. So he kept trying to turn her focus back to him. He knew he had a lot of room to improve and he decided he would much rather listen to her tear him apart than herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh another chapter complete! thank you all so much for reading and to those who have left comments on the previous chapters! It's always so encouraging to read your kind words!
> 
> I decided to go with the pro team being the Hurricanes because there's an actual NHL team (Carolina Hurricanes) of that name, but I thought it was funny, because Konoha Hurricanes as in Leaf Hurricane, the signature move of our boy Rock Lee. hahaha (pls say I'm funny…)
> 
> thanks again for reading! I hope you'll leave a comment and share your thoughts and reactions with me!


	5. Chapter 5

Sarada sipped at her strawberry milkshake as she walked into the rink the hockey team practiced in. She sighed when she saw the boys were still on the ice, meaning she would have to wait for Boruto.

She took a seat on the bleachers where a few scattered spectators were watching the practice and set down a greasy paper bag beside her. Her dark gaze drifted back to the hockey players zipping around as she willed their coach to blow his whistle and end their practice so she could get out of there.

Lost in her own musings, she didn't notice when someone scooted closer to her. "Hi Sarada!" a sweet voice called.

She turned to find the violet-haired girl she had mistaken as Boruto's girlfriend. "Hi…"

Damn, what was her name again?

"Sumire," she supplied as if noticing Sarada's hesitation.

"Right, Sumire. It's nice to see you again," Sarada smiled, not quite sure what the girl's intention was in approaching her. Probably just to be nice. She seemed like a nice girl.

"You as well," Sumire said before eyeing the bag that sat beside her. "Sorry if I disturbed you before you were about to eat."

"Oh no, you're fine. This isn't for me, it's for Boruto."

Sumire looked marginally less happy at that. "Oh right, of course... Boruto loves Thunder Burger… that's why you're waiting… that makes sense..."

Sarada felt extremely awkward, silently taking a sip of her milkshake as she searched for something to say.

"Say Sarada, could I maybe ask you something?" Sumire whispered softly, a touch of nervousness in her tone.

"Umm, sure…" she replied, assuming it was going to be if Boruto ever talked about her, which he didn't really. Was she supposed to lie and tell the girl what she wanted to hear or be real with her and tell her that Boruto really didn't deserve someone as sweet as her?

"I noticed you and Boruto are hanging out a lot, and I was just… ya know, wondering if…" A pink hue bloomed across Sumire's cheeks as she averted her gaze. "...you were trying to be his girlfriend?"

Sarada nearly choked from surprise. That was not where she expected this conversation to go.

"Yeah, no way! Never!" she said without hesitation before an awkward laugh escaped her lips at the mere thought of being in a relationship with Boruto.

"But you hang out so much and you're always doing nice things for him, you must have feelings for him!"

"It's really not like that. We're just… working on a project together," she answered vaguely. Sarada wasn't sure if Boruto told his friends about being her figure skating partner, and she began to wonder what they would think if he did.

"I see," Sumire nodded. She didn't really seem satisfied with that answer but didn't press any further. Sarada felt kind of bad, it was so obvious this girl was head of heels for that idiot, but it didn't really feel like her place to say anything more.

A wave of relief washed over Sarada at the sound of the coach's whistle, thankful for an excuse to end this awkward interaction. The boys disappeared into the locker room as Sarada stood up, picking up her bag.

"I'll see you around," she said, giving Sumire a friendly smile.

It wasn't long before Boruto walked out of the locker room, waving goodbye to Shikadai as he approached Sarada. She grimaced when she noticed his hair and clothes were slightly damp from sweat.

"Ew, you're all sweaty," Sarada complained. "And you reek!"

Mischief sparkled in his blue eyes as he wrapped Sarada in his embrace, hugging her tight to his chest. "What? You don't like the smell of manliness?!"

She squirmed in his grasp and pretended to gag, her hands too full to pry him off herself. "Bleh! Just take your lunch and get off of me!"

"Ooh, what do you got for me?" Boruto laughed as he finally released her. She frowned wondering if he got his stink on her.

Sarada held up the hefty bag, "one double Thunder Burger, one of the weekly specials, and an order of fries."

"What was the special?" he asked enthusiastically.

"Some spicy jalapeno something or other," Sarada shrugged. She really didn't understand Boruto's obsession with the fast-food chain and the wacky weekly specials they offered.

"Yes!" Boruto cheered, hands outstretched, fingers wiggling with excitement. "Come to daddy!"

"Ew, please never say that again." Sarada shoved the bag into his hands with a mildly disgusted look on her face. "Alright, I'm getting out of here. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Wait, Sarada!" he called before she had a chance to make her escape. She froze, meeting his gaze as he looked up from inspecting the contents of the bag. Sarada was always weary when it was late in the afternoon and Boruto hadn't used all his requests yet. "What else do you have going on tonight?" he asked.

Sarada hesitated a moment, clenching her fist with indecision. "I'm busy," she lied.

But apparently not convincingly enough, because Boruto just smirked at that response. "Do you want to come over to my place?"

"Nope," Sarada answered immediately.

"Oh sorry, let me rephrase. I request you come over to my place," he challenged and Sarada simply glared at him in response. "Oh c'mon. I know how much you love hanging out with me."

"I have never expressed such a sentiment," she deadpanned. Despite her protests, Sarada ended up walking out of the hockey team's practice facility with Boruto as they headed for his place.

Sad violet eyes watched their exchange from afar. Sumire bit her lip and wondered what it would take to finally get Boruto to really see her as girlfriend material.

She wasn't stupid, she knew she wasn't the only girl Boruto was talking to, but she tried so hard to show him that she could be the perfect girlfriend who was always there to support him. Why hadn't he realized that she could be everything he wanted and he didn't need to flirt with other girls?

When it was just the two of them, he made her feel so special. Sumire really thought she was the top contender to be his girlfriend, but now he spent all his time with Sarada.

* * *

Boruto wolfed down his burgers as he and Sarada walked to his place. It was conveniently located, not too far from campus in a nice high-rise building. He unlocked his apartment and let her inside.

"I'm going to hop in the shower real quick, but make yourself comfortable," he told her before disappearing behind a door she assumed was his bedroom. Curious, dark eyes scanned the apartment as the sound of the shower came on.

His place was really nice, likely because he had a hockey scholarship on top of his parents being loaded. It wasn't big, but a good size for one person. The decor was surprisingly modern and trendy, just the right amount of masculine and much more curated than the average college boy's apartment. Sarada imagined his mom decorated the whole thing for him.

She walked over to the living room, plopped down on the couch, and pulled out her phone to pass the time.

When the shower turned off about ten minutes later, an image flashed in Sarada's mind, Boruto walking out of his room with only a towel wrapped around his trim waist. His skin, warm and slightly damp from the streaming shower. She unconsciously licked her lips thinking about him leaning against the doorframe flexing his abs, as he ran his hand through his tousled blonde hair. He would probably say something obnoxious as he looked at her with those impossibly blue eyes.

The sound of the twisting doorknob had Sarada awash with an inexplicable wave of nervousness. Heat spread across her face as she began to question why he invited her to his home in the first place.

What if he really did come out half-naked?

What should she do? Run away?

Did she _want_ to run away?

Boruto strolled out of his room dressed in a salmon-colored v-neck tee and a pair of grey sweatpants. He plopped down on the opposite end of the couch before grabbing the remote and turning on his big tv. "So, what should we watch?"

When Sarada didn't answer right away, Boruto looked over to her, finding her already staring back. He took in her expression, wide eyes and pinkened cheeks.

She was _embarrassed_?

"What?" he asked, an amused smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

Sarada snapped out of her thoughts with a shake of her head. "Nothing," she muttered, averting her gaze down to the floor. "We can watch whatever."

Boruto glanced around the room, not finding any of his possessions worthy of eliciting such a reaction from her. Curiosity nagged at him, but in an uncharacteristic act of generosity, he didn't press any further to find out what had gotten her all flustered.

Sarada didn't know why she had been so anxious that he had some hidden motive. Boruto had invited her over to hang out and that was exactly what they did. It was the first time they had been together in such a casual setting, and Sarada was surprised how comfortable she was sitting on his couch with him, hugging a pillow on her lap.

She was loath to admit she was actually having a pleasant time as they watched one of those baking competition shows and exchanged comments and the occasional joke.

"So, Sarada..." he began out of the blue. She turned her dark gaze from the tv to Boruto, only to find him wearing that teasing grin of his. "I still have one more request for today."

Of course, he had a hidden motive! Sarada knew she was always right!

"What do you want, Boruto?" She eyed him wearily and he chuckled at her tone.

When he had skipped his usual morning coffee request, she was suspicious, but now it all made sense. He needed to save his requests. One for whatever he was about to ask for and an extra just in case she didn't agree to coming over to his apartment right away.

That sly bastard.

"I have been working so hard, ya know? Following your schedule as promised. Skating almost four hours a day…"

"Spit it out already," Sarada grumbled impatiently.

Boruto held up his foot towards her, wiggling his toes. "I want a foot massage."

Sarada glared at his foot like it offended her. "Not gonna happen."

"Why not?!" he whined, sticking out his bottom lip in an exaggerated pout.

"I'm not touching your nasty feet!"

"My feet aren't nasty! I literally just showered an hour ago!"

Sarada clenched her teeth, annoyed as she weighed her options. It wasn't really the worst request imaginable and he had mentioned wanting something like this when they initially made their deal so she probably should have expected this. "Ugh, fine, just this once and only for five minutes."

"Ten minutes!" he countered.

"Three minutes," Sarada seethed with narrowed eyes.

"What?! You're supposed to meet me in the middle, not go lower than your original offer!"

"Five minutes. Final offer."

"You better make it a good five minutes," Boruto said as she turned to face him and he stretched his legs across the length of his couch. He watched, trying not to laugh at Sarada's irked expression as she finally grabbed his foot.

His feet really were sore from his near-constant skating and the pressure of her thumbs against his arch really did feel good.

Bothering Sarada was just an added bonus.

"Ooh, right there," Boruto sighed. He had to bite his tongue to stop himself from smiling at the sight of Sarada's dark, unamused glare. Despite her efforts to seem annoyed, he could see her ears turning pink. "Mmm, it feels _soo good_ ," he breathed.

Sarada's hands stilled. "Stop making noises like that!" she growled.

He lifted an inquisitive brow, a teasing smirk playing on his lips. "Why? What does it make you think about?"

Boruto let out an involuntary yelp as Sarada jammed her thumb into a pressure point on the bottom of his foot. "Ow! Don't intentionally hurt me!" he cried.

"You're intentionally trying to humiliate me!" Sarada frowned, glaring at him from the opposite end of the couch.

"Oh please, I'm just teasing a little bit," Boruto chuckled. "Me intentionally humiliating you would be like requesting you only refer to me as " _daddy_ " and then finding a way to make you say it in front of Sasuke."

Sarada's mouth fell open, staring at him blankly for a moment. "Oh my god…" Her shock quickly devolved into laughter as she imagined how that would play out in reality. "He would literally strangle you!"

"I know that's why I didn't do it!" he exclaimed and they laughed together.

After Sarada's five minutes of torture was over, she and Boruto resumed watching tv. Falling back into a companionable silence with scattered conversation about which were their favorite bakers and whose creations were bound to win the competition.

Then a question that had lingered in Sarada's mind since her conversation with Sumire resurfaced. Sarada hugged the throw pillow to her chest as she mulled over her question, wondering if it really even mattered to her or not. "Hey, Boruto?"

He turned his attention to her. "What's up?"

"Have you told your friends about you being my figure skating partner?"

"Hah, definitely not," he answered, as if it was a ridiculous question. Sarada supposed she wasn't that surprised.

Maybe it was because hockey was such a macho sport that he felt the need to put out some tough-guy image that figure skating didn't coincide with. Suddenly, a different question came to her mind.

"Well if they don't know about our arrangement, why do they think I'm with you all the time and bringing you food and stuff?" Sarada asked.

"I just told them you were one of my groupies," he shrugged casually. Sarada's eyes widened as she processed the revelation, then an instant later she chucked the pillow in her hands right at his stupid face.

Boruto burst out laughing and an annoyed Sarada pounced on him, pummeling him with half-hearted punches. "You are such an idiot! Why are you telling lies like that!? Are you trying to make me look pathetic?"

Boruto's giggles persisted as he guarded his face from Sarada's attack. "I can't believe you! You are so dumb!"

Sometime during their playful, little tussle, Sarada found herself hovering over him positioned between his spread thighs. He caught her wrists to stop her from hitting him anymore and she struggled to no avail.

Eventually, his laughter and her insults had faded until they were left with a heavy quiet between them. Looking down at his handsome features, his lips were slightly parted, panting as he tried to steady his breath after his laughing fit.

And for a moment Sarada forgot what she was doing.

Forgot how vexing Boruto was.

Forgot to breathe as she lost herself in the depth of his blue eyes.

His usual teasing smirk stretched across his lips as Boruto whispered, "I should've known you liked being on top."

Sarada remembered herself as she scoffed and wretched his hands from his grasp. Turning away to hide the furious blush the bloomed across her cheeks.

"It's getting late, I should probably go home," she declared in an attempt to distract herself from the unwelcome thoughts she just had.

* * *

Dark eyes scanned the shelves before Sarada picked up the most appealing looking sweet bread. Her shoulder pressed her ringing phone to her ear as she inspected the ingredients on the label.

" _Yo_ ," Boruto answered on the other end of the phone.

"I'm at a convenience store right now," she said, tossing the sweet bread in her little basket before walking over to the refrigerated section of the shop. "Do you want me to grab you anything? Snack? Sports drink?"

Sarada had made a habit of anticipating Boruto's requests, that way she wasn't inconvenienced by them every time he had a craving.

" _No, actually I'm good. Sumire brought me a drink before my hockey practice today."_

"Boruto, that girl is way too sweet to you! You better take her out on a date or something to repay her," Sarada told him as she tossed a bottled tea into her basket.

" _I know,_ _chill!"_ he scoffed. " _I'm bringing her to my dad's game this weekend_."

Sarada was silent for a moment, blinking as she processed his reply. It was her idea. She literally just encouraged him to date this girl, so why was she suddenly so irked that he didn't refuse?

A weird, uncomfortable feeling knotted in her stomach. Not jealousy, though, because that would be ridiculous.

" _Actually, it's a whole group of us,"_ Boruto continued. " _...mostly guys from the hockey team, but you should come too._ "

"Oh um... yeah okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! and a very special thank you to those who have been consistently commenting on this story and encouraging me to write more! Your support means a lot to me and I can't wait to hear what you thought of this chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Sarada's first impression was that the Konoha Hurricanes stadium was ten times nicer than that of the university, but then again it could be because the ticket Boruto sent her granted her access to the VIP floor where special box suites were located. She walked down the hallway lined with autographed memorabilia, framed news articles, and photographs. She double-checked the suite number Boruto texted her and then walked inside.

Sarada's eyes widened as she took in the luxury of the suite. Plush leather seats with cup holder armrests, more akin to couches than traditional stadium seating faced out a huge window-like opening that gave the perfect view of the bright ice rink. A pair of tv screens were mounted on opposite walls and playing coverage of the game which felt a bit redundant, but Sarada supposed that no matter where you stood in the suite you could always have a clear view of the action.

She didn't think she was late, the game hadn't started, but everyone else already seemed to be there. Boruto, Sumire, and a few of the guys she recognized from the hockey team.

Sarada was dressed in an oversized, long-sleeved Konoha Hurricanes shirt, a tight pair of jeans, and some boots. She felt fine about the way she looked when left her house but suddenly felt frumpy compared to Sumire's exceptionally styled outfit and hair. Why she even cared, Sarada didn't know.

"Hi, Sarada," Sumire greeted, jumping up and surprising Sarada with a hug.

"Hey," she smiled. "Cute outfit."

"Thank you!" Sumire beamed as she hit an adorable little pose. "I like your shirt!"

Sarada looked down at herself. That was a pretty generous compliment considering the shirt she was wearing was much too big for her small frame and a rather masculine design. "Thanks, it's actually Boruto's, though," she chuckled.

Sumire's smile faltered, but she didn't get a chance to reply because Boruto walked over and threw an arm around Sarada's shoulders. "You made it!"

"I made it," Sarada repeated, smiling as she observed Boruto, who had to have been at least a few drinks in already.

"Of course, you know Sumire, then we have Shikadai, Iwabe, and Denki," Boruto said as he pointed out the boys in the room.

"Sup," Shikadai waved. Iwabe lifted his beer in greeting.

"It's nice to meet you!" Denki called.

Boruto turned her around to face a small kitchenette in the back of the suite, the counter lined with various snacks. "Help yourself to anything you want. We got all sorts of food, and beer on tap, but if you want anything in particular just let me know and I'll order it, alright?" he smiled.

"Cool," Sarada nodded before walking over to grab herself a drink and inspect the snack selection. The boys had returned their attention to the ice as the lights in the arena dimmed to announce the starting line up for each team. Sumire grabbed Boruto's hand and pulled him over to the seating area.

Sarada followed shortly after with a beer and a plate full of fries. The loud music hyped up the crowd as a booming voice announced the Hurricanes players. Everyone cheered especially loud when Naruto's name was called, it was obvious he was a crowd favorite.

The game began and Sarada tried to follow along with the action. Her comprehension of the game was still pretty low, but she still enjoyed all the upbeat songs that played over the arena's loudspeakers and crowds chanting.

Each time she glanced over at Boruto, Sumire was scooting closer and closer until she was just sitting right on his lap. The two of them kept whispering to each other and the frequency of Sumire's giggles was grating on Sarada's nerves.

There was no way whatever Boruto was saying was _that_ funny.

Sarada told herself to not let them annoy her, that she should just enjoy the game and the free booze.

She tried to chime into Shikadai and Iwabe's conversation but their comments about the game were full of jargon and referring to players Sarada wasn't familiar with. Thankfully they tried to include her, explaining different aspects of the game and why people in the crowd were cheering.

It quickly became apparent that she wouldn't be hanging out with Boruto much that evening with Sumire monopolizing his attention.

Sarada contemplated starting her own personal drinking game, every time Sumire cooed some exaggerated comment about how funny or cute Boruto was, take a sip. She would be shit faced in no time.

Sarada rolled her eyes, she didn't know why she was being so petty.

She pushed up from her seat the moment she noticed her drink was empty and walked back toward the kitchenette where all the food and drinks were, surprised to find a girl with long indigo hair. She was stacking a plate full of all the snacks and Sarada vaguely wondered if she snuck in there just to steal their food.

The girl turned around at the sound of Sarada's footsteps. She was young, probably still in high school. Her eyes, the same shade of blue as Boruto's, brightened as they noticed her. "You must be Sarada!" she grinned.

"Yeah… Hi," Sarada replied, surprised not only that this girl knew who she was but was able to identify her. Then again she probably knew the others in the room and it was just a process of elimination.

"From your expression, I can tell you don't know who I am, which means he never mentioned me! How rude!" she cried, but then laughed in the same carefree way Boruto always did.

It didn't take a genius to deduce she was his sister.

"Himawari Uzumaki," she introduced.

"It's nice to meet you," Sarada replied, about to introduce herself back when she remembered that Himawari already knew her name. "How did you know who I was?"

"Is that really so surprising?" Himawari chuckled as she added another snack to the collection building on her plate. "You guys are together all the time for figure skating practice, of course, your name would come up."

Sarada's eyebrows rose in surprise. When she had asked, Boruto acted like he wasn't going to tell a soul about him figure skating, and yet Himawari mentioned it like it was nothing new.

"You know about him being my figure skating partner?" Sarada asked, her voice lowered.

"Oh, of course," Himawari said as she turned to face her. "Boruto had tried to complain to me when you first sent him that schedule, but don't worry I set him straight," she winked. "I told him if he made a promise to you, he can't go back on his word!"

Himawari grinned before adding, "that's something we say in our family."

Sarada couldn't help the genuine smile that spread across her lips. Himawari was super sweet and Sarada was desperate for someone to talk to. The boys were wrapped up in the game and Boruto and Sumire were wrapped up in each other.

"Are you staying and hanging out with us?" she asked, hoping she would.

"Oh no, I actually prefer to sit center ice, that way I can be right next to the glass when my daddy smashes guys against the wall," Himawari beamed.

Sarada was slightly disturbed by how cutesy she said something so violent.

"Hima! Why didn't you say anything when you came in?!"

Sarada and Himawari both turned to see Boruto approaching them. He scooped Himawari up in a big hug and she let out a cheerful laugh as he lifted her feet off the ground.

When he set her down, Himawari eyed Sumire who was still sitting on the couch watching the game. "Oh, you know how I hate to interrupt you and one of your _million_ girlfriends," she teased.

Boruto gasped, pretending to be scandalized. "You know you're my number one girl!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Himawari giggled with a dismissive wave. Sarada watched as Boruto and his little sister interacted, thrown just by how sweet he was to her.

Boruto looked at Himawari's plate. "Did you want me to order anything specific for you?"

Sarada immediately recognized the mischief that sparkled in Himawari's blue eyes. "Well you could order me... a strawberry margarita," she said, batting her eyelashes sweetly. Boruto frowned.

"Hima," he warned. "You know mom would kill me if she found out I was buying you alcohol."

"Fine, be lame then," she sighed as she flipped her indigo locks over her shoulder. Himawari grabbed her plate and a bottled water before strolling out of the suite. Boruto stared at the door she exited, pursing his lips in contemplation.

Sarada was about to speak up and say he made the responsible decision when Boruto strode over to a phone hanging on the wall.

"Hi, yes, this is suite 707. Can I get a pitcher of strawberry margarita and a to-go cup please?" Sarada's mouth fell open. "...yeah, just put it on the tab… thank you."

Boruto turned to find Sarada's shocked expression. "What?"

"You just told her no and then completely reneged on the decision!"

"I don't want to be lame!" he defended as if that was a justified reason. Sarada just laughed and shook her head. She could hardly believe what a doting brother he was, literally just folding to Himawari's every whim.

A server came into the room with his order a few minutes later, and Boruto carefully poured the cocktail into the to-go cup to disguise it as a soda.

"Walk with me?" he asked with a nod of his head toward the door.

Sarada shrugged, following him out of the suite and down a long escalator to the bottom-most floor of the massive arena. As they navigated through the hallways it was obvious he knew his way around. Blazer-clad security guards eyed them, but Boruto pulled some special badge out of his pocket and they immediately moved out of the way.

They found Himawari sitting center ice, and Sarada was quick to understand the appeal. It was right up in the action and being surrounded by the other cheering fans really added to the energy and experience of the game.

Himawari beamed at an approaching Boruto as he held out the cup. "What's this?" she asked innocently.

"You know what it is," Boruto replied with a straight face. Her smile grew wider as she reached for the cup, but he pulled it away at the last second. "What am I?" he asked.

"The bestest, _coolest_ big brother a girl could dream of," Himawari replied. Boruto smiled and finally handed her the drink.

"And don't you forget it!" he said with a wink.

Sarada was still laughing to herself as they got back on the escalator up toward the suite level. She couldn't believe Boruto, who walks around like he's hot shit, would do anything just to get his little sister to confirm he's cool. "You're so lame," she muttered, even though she found it kind of sweet.

Boruto placed his hand on the railing behind her and leaned in close as they made their slow ascent. "What? Are you trying to get me to buy you a drink too, Sarada?" he smirked, blue eyes observing her features.

Sarada exhaled a small laugh as she met his gaze. She didn't bother to take the bait, and for some reason, she didn't protest his proximity.

When she didn't reply right away, Boruto spoke up again. "Did you notice this is the first time you've hung out with me without me having to use a request?"

Sarada's expression shifted from amused to surprised. She actually hadn't noticed, but she was determined to play off any interest he was suggesting she had in him. "It was only because I was curious about the difference between college and professional hockey," she lied. "And it's not like _you and I_ are really hanging out anyway."

"What? Are you jealous or something?" he asked with a raised brow. The corner of his mouth curved up. "Did you want to sit on my lap, Sarada?"

"Oh please." Sarada rolled her eyes with a scoff. "Are you even hearing yourself? Not every girl wants you, Boruto."

"I didn't say every girl wants me, I just said that you did."

Dark eyes narrowed, as Sarada schooled her features to express how ludicrous a claim that was, but Boruto just maintained that smug grin of his.

Suddenly, Sarada stumbled as the escalator ended and she mentally chided herself for getting so lost in Boruto's gaze that she wasn't paying attention. He helped steady her with a hand on her waist.

"Are you always this clumsy? Or do you just get nervous when you're with me?" he teased.

"You wish," Sarada scoffed.

The moment they walked back into the suite, Sarada noticed the way Sumire's head whipped around to look at them. "Where'd you two run off to?"

She said it with a smile and a light tone, but Sarada knew from Sumire's questions that one day at Boruto's practice that she was threatened by their relationship. Sarada didn't know why it was so hard for Sumire to believe that she wasn't interested in pursuing Boruto romantically.

"We just went to-" Sarada began, but Boruto interrupted her with a finger to her lips.

"Sarada needed to go to the bathroom, so I went to show her where it was," he answered.

Sarada stared at him for a moment, confused why he felt the need to lie, but then again maybe the fewer people who knew that Boruto was out here providing alcohol to a minor was for the better.

"Right," Sarada said, turning back to Sumire. "I get lost so easily."

She could tell from Sumire's expression that she knew that was a lie. The bathroom was just down the hall and they were gone for a while, but she didn't argue.

Boruto was quick to change the subject ushering Sumire back over to the seating area. "So what'd I miss? What's the score?"

Sarada grabbed her glass off the counter of the suite's kitchenette, having forgotten about her refill when she met Himawari. She pulled the lever and watched as the beer from the draft filled her tilted glass, hoping it was the right angle to prevent too much foam, but having mild success.

Sarada sipped at her drink, leaning against the counter and wondering if it was Boruto's intention to make Sumire jealous of her.

But what would be the point of that? Sumire was already so infatuated with him. Then again, based on their conversation on the escalator, it was possible Boruto was trying to make _her_ jealous of Sumire.

She snorted a laugh before taking another swig of beer. ' _Good luck with that one, Boruto_ ,' Sarada thought to herself. There was no way she would get jealous over him.

* * *

Spirits were high as the game ended and the Konoha Hurricanes brought home the victory. As the fans began filling out of the stadium, Boruto and his friends hung back in their VIP suite waiting for the crowds to thin out.

"Look who's here!" Himawari called as she burst through the door of the suite, hanging on Naruto's arm.

"Hey! You guys enjoy the game?" Naruto grinned. He looked freshly showered with his slightly damp hair and he was dressed in a Hurricanes tracksuit.

Sumire, Shikadai, Iwabe, and Denki launched into a chorus of praises of Naruto's performance in the game and gratitude for renting out this suite for them. Sarada didn't know enough about hockey to give a real compliment, so she settled on, "I had a lot of fun!"

She couldn't help but smile at Naruto's humble replies and how he said he was happy to pay for Boruto's friends to come watch the game in style.

Everyone subtly looked to Boruto, who was leaning up against the back of the couch with his arms crossed over his chest, waiting for him to chime in. "You were alright," he shrugged at his father.

Sarada shot him a strange look. Even with her limited knowledge of hockey, it was obvious Naruto was the star player of the team, but Naruto didn't seem bothered by the comment and laughed, "Boruto has always been my toughest critic!"

The others chuckled like that was a well-known joke.

"Fine! You were good... for an old man," he added under his breath.

"What was that, Boruto?!" Naruto said, stepping forward with a challenging smile. "How about you say that to me again after I slap you around on the ice?"

Boruto stood up straight to meet his father's height and scoffed. "I like to see you try, old man!"

"Now, now, let's settle down!" Himawari interrupted with a hand on both their chests. Sarada had a feeling she regularly played referee in these two's arguments. "Daddy, did you get to meet Sarada Uchiha?"

Naruto's face brightened as he turned to her and smiled. "Oh, of course, Sasuke's daughter, the figure skater."

"Yeah, hi," Sarada nodded, somewhat surprised he was well aware of who she was. "But I'm sure my dad wished I played hockey though," she joked offhandedly.

"Pfft, I couldn't imagine _you_ playing _hockey_ ," Boruto snorted.

"You're lucky I don't play hockey, or I'd be teaming up with your dad here to slap you around the ice, Boruto!" Sarada declared with a glare in Boruto's direction.

Naruto snickered at her comeback before his voice softened, saying, "Sarada, you don't have to play hockey to impress him, your dad is already so proud of you."

Sarada couldn't help but blush as she absorbed his words.

She knew her dad loved her, maybe even that he was proud of her. But Sasuke wasn't really the type to go around making those declarations all the time. The idea that he told his friends that he's proud of her, made her heart so happy.

"Thanks, Mr. Uzumaki."

"Oh please, call me Naruto," he said. His warm smile was so infectious that Sarada couldn't help herself from smiling back just as big. "By the way, Boruto isn't giving you too much trouble is he?"

"Dad!" Boruto protested, a hint of embarrassment coloring his cheeks.

"Oh, he gives me trouble every damn day!" Sarada laughed and Naruto grinned watching as she and Boruto made faces at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading!! this one has probably been one of my favorite chapters to write so far, I can't wait to hear what you guys think!! I so appreciate your comments and words of encouragement! they help keep me motivated to write and update frequently!


	7. Chapter 7

Ever since their first coaching session with Konohamaru, Sarada had made a point to ensure she and Boruto were comfortable skating together. They practiced their laps around the rink so that it would be easy to eventually incorporate their lifts and throws. As such, Boruto touched her all the time on the ice, holding her hand and resting his hand on her waist.

Maybe it was because it happened so gradually, but Sarada didn't notice when Boruto's touching started bleeding out into everyday casual affection off the ice. It became so common for him to hug her or even put his arm around her when they walked, that she didn't even think about it anymore.

The affection made sense for Boruto, Sarada had seen him be touchy with so many others, but it didn't make sense why she really didn't mind or why she happily nestled under his arm as they walked out of the practice rink together.

It was another productive practice with them working on some basic throws. They were in the lobby of the ice complex discussing plans for their next practice when they ran into Sasuke, and Sarada remembered Boruto had a private coaching session with him that day.

"Hey, Papa!" Sarada called as he approached.

Sasuke didn't answer her greeting, instead, he lifted a suspicious brow. His dark gaze was fixed on Boruto's hand that draped over Sarada's shoulder. The moment she realized what her father was looking at she shoved Boruto away from her.

Thankfully, Boruto didn't seem to mind her rough treatment.

"I'm gonna go grab a quick drink before we get started," he said and Sasuke nodded his acknowledgment before Boruto jogged over to a nearby vending machine.

Sasuke's dark gaze turned back to his daughter, who was blushing and avoiding eye contact. "Since when are you two… _involved_?"

Her eyes widened as Sarada snapped her attention to her father. "We're not! Not anything beyond being figure skating partners!"

Sasuke pursed his lips and nodded. He didn't say anything but she knew he didn't believe her.

"No, I'm serious, Papa! That was nothing! It's not like we're together or anything!" Sarada rambled, her nervous voice betraying her.

Sasuke raised a brow at her overly aggressive denial. "It's fine if you are, I was just asking."

"Well, we're not! He's an idiot and a womanizer and I would never!"

His shoulders shook in a silent chuckle. "Okay, Peanut."

A blushing Sarada quickly dismissed herself as Boruto walked back over with a drink in hand, not interested in the further embarrassment this line of questioning could induce with Boruto around.

"I gotta go, bye!" she exclaimed as if she was in a hurry.

Boruto chuckled, watching her hasty retreat out the doors of the ice complex. That girl was so weird.

* * *

There was something about waking up early and having a nice stretch that always set a good tone for Boruto's day. That and the company wasn't half bad either.

He smiled to himself as he followed along with Sarada, stretching forward as she prattled on about their goals for that practice and the remainder of the week.

They had been working on their lifts every morning and Sarada's confidence and trust in him was growing enough that they would likely start practicing them on the ice in the next day or so.

After warming up and a few attempts, Sarada decided to record them on her phone so they could watch it back.

Boruto understood the idea conceptually, he had watched a lot of hockey game footage, picking apart each play, but he wasn't sure how much would be revealed in a video of their lift when they always do it in front of a mirror anyway.

Apparently, that was naive of him to think, because, after the first recorded attempt, Sarada had a comment for just about every frame of the forty-five-second video. He couldn't help but chuckle at her perfectionist tendencies.

Sarada stood holding her phone, all her attention focused on the images of Boruto lifting her, analyzing everything out loud for him to listen. Boruto stood behind her, peeking over her shoulder to watch while his hands rested on her hips.

Sarada paused the video, "see here, I think you need to turn your feet out a little more, and if you bend your knees slightly I think it'll make it easier."

Boruto found it funny how Sarada never had a problem with him touching her unless he threw in a lewd joke or mentioned it outright. It was just evidence to him that she was not as repelled by him as she liked to pretend.

Even so, he could never resist making her flustered.

"I can do whatever you like, Sarada," he purred, his lips ghosting over her ear.

With a nervous squeak, Sarada jumped out of his hold and turned around to send him a glare. Trying to not shiver at the way his warm breath sent chills down her spine.

"Stop saying stuff like that!"

"I just said I'm happy to take your coaching advice!" Boruto defended innocently, but he couldn't resist the smirk that tugged on his lips. "Why? What did you think I was talking about?"

Sarada narrowed her eyes at him, he was always teasing her like this just to elicit a reaction. But even knowing that didn't stop the blush from spreading across her cheeks.

"Tsk, tsk, Sarada. You have such a dirty mind." Boruto crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head with mock reprimand.

* * *

Boruto was pretty tired after hockey practice, but he needed to rally because he had his figure skating practice with Sarada afterward. He stood in the locker room crowded with his team as he removed his practice pads and peeled off his sweaty shirt from underneath.

He had requested Sarada bring him a drink, but now he kind of wished he had asked for a full meal. Their practices were growing more intense, with the first half focused on honing their skills and the second half on running through the choreography.

Right now they were still marking a lot of the big tricks in their run-throughs, but Sarada was hoping they could add their lifts and throws in by the next time Konohamaru came to help them.

"Yo, Boruto!" Iwabe called from a few lockers over. "Do you have an extra sweat towel I could borrow?"

"Yeah, sure, there should be one in my bag," Boruto replied, gesturing to his big equipment duffle that sat on the bench behind him.

Boruto pulled on a clean shirt and slapped his cheeks to wake himself up. He needed to refocus and ready himself for his practice with Sarada. They were doing lifts on the ice that day, and though they had been nailing it every time they practiced at the ballet studio, it was nerve-wracking. One wrong move and Sarada could really get hurt.

He threw his deodorant back in his locker and reminded himself that he wasn't going to let that happen.

"What the fuck are these?!" Iwabe laughed and Boruto jerked his head in his friend's direction. Blue eyes widened as Iwabe held up one of his figure skates for the entire locker room to see. "Are these figure skates, Boruto?!"

Boruto scrambled over and tried to grab the offending skate, but Iwabe was quick and tossed it to Shikadai who inspected it with a teasing smile of his own.

"Yup, definitely figure skates," Shikadai confirmed, running his finger over the toe pick.

"Give it back!" Boruto shouted, but Shikadai tossed to another of their teammates across the room and now everyone was watching the scene unfold as an embarrassed and frantic Boruto tried to get his skate back from his snickering teammates.

"Damn Uzumaki, are you a closet figure skater?" The suggestion alone elicited a few hardy laughs. It felt like everyone was looking at him. Judging him.

"You guys! Quit giving him a hard time!" someone chimed in, standing up on the bench to get everyone's attention. "I mean, of course, Boruto is a figure skater, look how pretty he is!"

Another chorus of laughter rang through the locker room, the echo just continuing to mock him as Boruto finally snatched his skate back from one of his teammates and shoved it into his bag with an angry huff.

"Fuck off," Boruto growled. It wasn't like he could deny it, they were in his bag and they were his size. The only thing he could think to do was get out of there.

Hockey practice was over and he was so sick of all their ugly, snickering faces. He zipped up his bag and roughly threw it over his shoulder as he made his way toward the door.

"Hey Boruto, how do I look?" someone called, giving a mockery of a ballet turn with their hands above their head. "Could I be a figure skater like you?!"

More laughter followed him as he stormed out of the locker room and slammed the door behind him.

Sarada was waiting outside the locker room doors when Boruto came charging out. He spotted her immediately, snatched the pink sports drink she was holding, and grabbed her hand, dragging her along with an unnecessary amount of force.

"Whoa, Boruto! What's going on?" Sarada asked.

Concern filled her dark eyes when he didn't respond. Boruto was pretty outwardly expressive with his emotions, but seldom did he get genuinely angry.

"Slow down! Boruto! What happened?" She cried, stumbling to keep up with his pace. But he just continued marching out of the building in a blind rage, so annoyed that his so-called-friends put him on blast like that in front of the whole team.

"Boruto! You're hurting me!"

At that, he finally turned to look at Sarada, then down at their joined hands. He had her petite hand trapped in his furious, iron grip.

He immediately let go, and she retracted her hand quickly, tucking it against her chest as if to protect it from him. "Boruto… what's going on? What's got you so worked up?" Sarada asked, brow furrowed with worry.

Boruto ran a hand down his face with a heavy sigh. "It's nothing, I'll get over it."

She took a tentative step closer, then another until she stood directly in front of him. He finally met her gaze and gave her a forced smile that she wasn't buying. Sarada knew he wasn't going to talk about it, so she offered comfort in the only other way she could think of.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a warm hug. Boruto hesitated for a moment, but then melted into her embrace, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her tight against him.

"We're gonna go kick some ass at our practice, and then you'll feel better, okay?"

"Okay," he whispered as he nuzzled into her neck.

* * *

Boruto made an effort to have dinner at his parents' house at least once a week. Mostly to see his mom and Himawari, since his dad was always so busy with his games, practices, traveling, doing events, or those ridiculous ramen commercials for his sponsor.

That night just so happened to be one of the nights his dad could actually be home.

The Uzumaki family sat around the dinner table, passing around Hinata's home-cooked dishes and filling up their plates. The room was full of laughter and their usual chit chat about the happenings of that week.

Himawari bragged about how her latest piece was chosen to be shown in an art exhibition the following month and Boruto was fielding questions about his studies and hockey and his friends, which were all the norm.

But then Naruto brought up the last thing Boruto expected.

"So when were you going to tell us about this figure skating competition?" his father asked with a raised brow.

After his momentary shock wore off, Boruto shot an accusatory glare at his little sister. "What the hell, Himawari?!"

"I didn't say anything, I swear!" she quickly defended.

"Whoa, whoa! What's with the yelling?" Naruto said, his hands up in mock surrender. It was apparent that his son had intentionally hidden this from him, but Naruto hadn't imagined he would get so worked up at the mention of it.

"Oh my god," Boruto muttered. All the anger and embarrassment he felt after practice bubbled to the surface as he ran his hands through his hair. "I got so much shit from my team earlier today, I don't want to hear it from you too!" he spat at his father.

"Boruto!" Hinata chided, confused at her son's unwarranted aggression.

"That's why you didn't tell us? You thought... I would _disapprove_?" Naruto asked. His expression morphed into something much softer, almost hurt, and Hinata grabbed his hand to comfort him.

With a groan, Boruto rested his head on the dinner table. He couldn't bear to look at his family at that moment. "All you care about is hockey," Boruto mumbled. "This just gets in the way of that, right?"

There was a heavy silence in the air before Naruto spoke up.

"All I care about is _you_ , Boruto."

He peeked up from the table to see the sincerity in his father's blue eyes. "Sure, I love seeing you playing hockey at my alma mater, but it's not like I would be mad if you didn't. Me and your mom would support you no matter what you want to do."

Boruto averted his gaze back down to the food on his plate, suddenly feeling guilty and embarrassed for his outburst.

"How'd you find out?" he muttered. Not that it really mattered anymore.

"Sasuke asked me if we were going to your competition, though he wasn't that surprised to discover I had no clue what he was talking about. He told me that you've been spending all this time learning to figure skate just so you could help Sarada when she really needed someone. And… I just wanted you to know that I think you're a really good friend."

Boruto was silent as he absorbed his father's words. His dad didn't think it was a totally lame waste of time?

Were his worries about his dad's judgment and disapproval really all just baseless fears?!

Boruto felt an overwhelming wave of relief wash over him, especially because he found he liked figure skating more and more as the days progressed. Plus, he was getting good at it. He didn't want to be ashamed of something he enjoyed.

"I promise I didn't bring it up to give you a hard time," Naruto continued. "I just wanted you to know that your mom and I would love to be there to cheer you on, if you'll let us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for reading! and a special thanks to all those who have been consistently leaving comments! I always look forward to hearing from you! I hope you all enjoyed this handful of scenes, let me know which one was your favorite!


	8. Chapter 8

Sarada was practically giddy as she made her way to the ice complex that afternoon hugging a box to her chest. The costume designer really made her vision come to life and she couldn't wait to show Boruto.

She found him lounging on the rink-side bleachers, phone in hand when she walked in.

Who was he texting all the time anyway? Sarada could only imagine it was one of his ' _million girlfriends_ ' as Himawari so eloquently put it.

Curiosity had her watching him for a moment as he grinned down at his phone, thumbs typing away. When his eyes widened, then he smirked and nodded to himself, Sarada couldn't help but wonder what was just said to him… unless it was a picture.

Sarada cleared her throat to get his attention and Boruto jumped from surprise and immediately slipped his phone into his pocket. "What's up?" he greeted, with a forced nonchalance that made Sarada all the more suspicious.

"What were you just doing on your phone? _Sexting_?!"

Boruto facepalmed as he chuckled, "I can't believe you just used that word."

"But you don't deny it?!"

"I'm curious as to why that was your first assumption," he said as he stood up and approached her. "You seem to have a strong association with me and sex. Should we unpack that?"

Sarada blushed, unsure how he so effortlessly turned the situation around on her. He was the one who should be getting embarrassed, not her!

Boruto looked down at her with a teasing glimmer in those impossibly blue eyes and Sarada knew she needed to shut this conversation down immediately. "I have _never_ thought about having sex with you!" she declared.

The smirk that spread across his lips had Sarada's stomach doing somersaults. "I merely mentioned _me_ having sex, but your mind turned that into _us_ having sex. Interesting, don't you think?"

_Shit!_

"Look! Costumes!" Sarada yelped in a weak attempt at a subject change, holding the box between their faces to escape his blue gaze. Boruto just laughed as he took the box from her hands and opened it.

"I need you to try it on to see if we need to make any alterations," Sarada told him.

"Did you want to help me undress?" He teased and Sarada rolled her eyes as she fought the heat that pinkened her cheeks.

"Shut up and go change in the bathroom or something."

Boruto was laughing to himself as he retreated into the bathroom with the box. He came out several minutes later dressed in his costume, which consisted of black pants that were tight but stretchy, a white dress shirt with billowy sleeves that left some of his chest exposed, and black suspenders.

The outfit was much more understated than the costumes he had seen at his one visit to that skating store, and he silently thanked Sarada for not forcing him into some bedazzled monstrosity.

He set the costume box down and gave a slow turn before looking at Sarada expectantly. She eyed him up and down, happy with how everything seemed to fit. "You look good," she nodded.

"Oh yeah?" Boruto smirked, running his thumbs under his suspenders. "Do these do anything for you?"

"Well now that you mention it..." Sarada stepped towards him, a sly smile on her face. He watched as she ran her fingers over his suspenders, then suddenly pulled them back and let go so they snapped against his chest.

Boruto gasped, but more from surprise than actual pain. "They could serve as an effective form of punishment," she teased.

"Ooh, kinky," he husked with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows

"Oh my god," Sarada rolled her eyes and laughed. "You're the worst."

Boruto just grinned all too amused by himself. "Aren't you going to put your outfit on for me?"

"You really want to see it?" she asked.

"Yeah!"

Sarada couldn't hide her excitement as she swiped up the box and ran back into the bathroom to try on her costume.

A beaming Sarada walked out a few moments later. Her costume had tight, sheer long sleeves that made it look like dazzling flames were painted on her skin. The body of her short dress was covered in glittering fire details that swirled all over her fluttering skirt.

Boruto approached her without a word, critical blue eyes roamed over her costume. Sarada bit her lip, weirdly nervous in anticipation of his response. She didn't really consult him in their costume choice and now she almost feared he didn't like it.

His fingers reached up and delicately stroked the flame-colored sequence on her arm. "Oooh ow!" He jerked his hand away like she had burnt him. "Damn, you're so hot!"

Sarada tried to fight back the smile that threatened her lips. "You're dumb."

"But really though, I like it a lot."

Butterflies (she was determined to ignore) fluttered in her stomach at his compliment. "Well, since we're already in costume, today's practice can be a dress rehearsal. We need to get used to moving and performing in these outfits."

"Fine by me," he replied, his eyes still wandering over her.

* * *

A sulking Boruto made his way over to the hockey team's facility, absolutely dreading practice. He hadn't talked to anyone on his team since the whole debacle when his figure skating came to light.

"Aye, Boruto!" Shikadai called, jogging to catch up with him. Boruto huffed, crossing his arms and turning away from his friend. "What's your problem?"

Boruto glared at him out of the corner of his eye. "We're fighting."

"Why?" Shikadai asked, an amused eyebrow raised.

Boruto turned to face him and scoffed. "What do you mean _why_?! It was you and Iwabe that instigated the whole team making fun of me last week!"

"Wait, is that why you didn't text me back all weekend?" Shikadai laughed, and Boruto responded with a petulant frown. "Get over yourself man, no one actually cares. We were just fucking with you. If you haven't noticed the team always rags on each other, it just rarely happens to you, because there's nothing to get you for."

"That's not true!" Boruto pouted.

"Are you kidding?! People are always telling Iwabe he's dumb as shit and not a single day goes by that I don't hear a joke about my fucking mom!"

Boruto's hand came up to cover the grin that was creeping onto his face. It was true, Boruto himself loved telling jokes about Temari slapping the shit out of Shikadai.

"You're a real bastard, you know that?" Shikadai shook his head at Boruto's futile attempts to hide his chuckles. "Quit getting so butt hurt, we're a team even if we love to give each other shit. You're just going to have to get used to it."

"Yeah, yeah," Boruto grumbled with a dismissive wave. But he knew Shikadai was right.

He had been so sensitive about the subject that he even snapped at his dad when in reality none of the important people in his life judged him for figure skating.

He really worried for nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick update this time! I didn't feel like these scenes made sense with the next chapter, so I decided to break them up. I'll follow up with the next chapter soon! thanks so much for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

As Sarada prepared for her early morning flight, she found herself growing more and more excited. She and Boruto would be heading to Kiri that day for their first competition.

She was anxious for Boruto's figure skating debut, but they had been practicing relentlessly for the last few months and Konohamaru had praised them for how far they had come in such a short amount of time. She was glad he would be there to support them.

Plus Boruto himself seemed confident, which was reassuring.

They didn't need to win, they really only needed to medal in order to move on to the International Grand Prix and Sarada had never found herself wishing for a bronze medal more in her life. With the other couples she knew would be there, that was the best she could realistically hope for.

Sarada met Boruto at the airport terminal, surprised when he presented her with a coffee and a muffin that he bought for her. How Boruto knew she didn't eat breakfast before coming to the airport was a mystery, but she was thankful to him nonetheless.

Boruto traveled quite often, either for his away hockey games with the university or sometimes with his family to his father's games, so he had a rather established airplane routine. He was quick to settle in and get comfortable before pulling out his laptop to watch a movie.

A movie Sarada just so happened to really like.

After about the third peek at his screen, Boruto paused and gave her an amused smile. "Did you want to watch with me?"

"Oh no, it's okay. I've seen it before," Sarada replied with a dismissive wave. But Boruto just silently raised an expectant brow at her. "Ok fine, I want to."

He chuckled as he took out one of his headphones and handed it to her and they resumed watching the movie together.

Sarada was pleased with how quickly the flight flew by after she gave her full attention to the film, but she was surprised to find herself snuggled against Boruto's shoulder when the flight attendant called for everyone to prepare for landing.

When did that happen?

She tried not to think too hard about it as she and Boruto made their way through the Kiri airport and over to their hotel. All the competitors would be staying there as it was conveniently located near the ice arena that the competition would be held the following day.

They stopped by one of the hotel ballrooms to grab their badges that granted them access to the arena before going to the front desk to check-in. Sarada forgot to mention that the competition coordinators booked them in the same room, but Boruto didn't seem to mind.

"I call the one by the window!" Boruto shouted the moment they walked into the room, throwing his bag down and belly-flopping onto the bed to claim it.

"I wanted that one!" Sarada pouted, throwing her hands down at her sides.

Boruto peeked at her over his shoulder with a mischievous sparkle in his blue eyes. "Well, we could always share it," he said suggestively, rubbing the spot next to him on the bed.

Not two seconds later, a pillow hit him in the face and he burst out laughing.

Sarada unpacked and hung their costumes in the closet while Boruto lounged on the bed. He was grinning down at his phone as he texted someone (or maybe it was a few someones). With the way he flirted with every girl he met, Sarada wouldn't be surprised if he was entertaining multiple conversations.

Sarada perked up when she herself got a text. "Oh! Some of my friends just got here! I'm going to go down to the lobby to greet them, did you want to come?"

"You have friends?" Boruto chuckled. "I was under the impression everyone hated you."

"Ha ha," Sarada laughed sarcastically. "Are you coming or not?"

"Might as well," Boruto smiled as he rolled off the bed and the pair made their way down to the hotel's grand lobby.

"Sarada!" ChoCho called, waving excitedly as she walked through the front doors.

"ChoCho!" Sarada beamed, running up and capturing her friend in a big hug. It had been so long since they had seen each other, both being so busy prepping for the competition. Sarada especially so.

After they broke from their hug, ChoCho seemed to notice Boruto standing there beside Sarada. "And who is this?" she smiled, giving him an appreciative once over.

"Oh right, sorry! This is Boruto, my new partner," Sarada introduced.

ChoCho leaned in toward Sarada, her gaze still fixed on Boruto as she not so quietly whispered, "you didn't tell me he was so cute!"

"Please don't say that, he already has a massive ego," Sarada grumbled before eyeing Boruto who was wearing a satisfied grin.

"It's nice to meet you," he said.

"Anyway, where's Mitsuki?" Sarada asked. Then as if on cue, Mitsuki walked into the hotel lobby with a luggage cart full of bags that all appeared to be ChoCho's.

"What did you even pack?" Sarada chuckled as Mitsuki approached them.

"Well you know sometimes I have a hard time deciding what to wear…"

"We're only here for a weekend!"

"... okay so I may have also packed some snacks," ChoCho grinned, and Sarada could help but giggle. That was so ChoCho.

"Hey, Mitsuki," Sarada waved and he replied with his usual smile.

"Oh no! Not Chubbs!" someone laughed. Boruto turned around to find a guy with platinum blonde hair strolling out of the elevator.

"Quit calling me that, Inojin!" ChoCho pouted. "I'm not even chubby anymore!"

"You'll always be Chubbs to me," Inojin grinned as he joined the group, nodding his acknowledgment at Sarada and Mitsuki. "Who's the new guy?"

"This is Boruto, my new partner," Sarada answered.

"Yo," Boruto smiled. "What about you? Where's your partner?"

"Oh, I actually skate in the men's individual division."

"Yeah, Inojin doesn't skate pairs because he doesn't want to lose to me and Mitsuki," ChoCho teased.

Inojin just rolled his eyes at her. "Dream on, Chubbs."

"Did you guys grab your badges yet?" Sarada asked the group. "We can show you where to go." ChoCho and Mitsuki agreed. Though Inojin had his badge, he decided to tag along with them. The group began making their way through the hotel when Boruto spotted a little snack store.

"Ooh, I'm gonna go grab a drink, you guys go on ahead and I'll meet you over there," he said and Sarada gave him a thumbs up.

Boruto walked into the small store, blue eyes scanning the refrigerated shelves. They didn't have his favorite pink sports drink, but he probably shouldn't have been surprised, it was kind of rare. With a shrug, he decided to grab a banana milk instead.

As he ventured down the hallway toward the ballroom to meet up with Sarada and her friends, Boruto accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh my bad," he quickly apologized.

"No, no, it was my fault," the sandy-haired stranger said, before observing Boruto for a moment. His eyes lit up with recognition before he pointed to him. "Hey, you're Sarada Uchiha's new partner, right?"

"That's me," Boruto chuckled at his new claim to fame and reached his hand out for the guy to shake. According to the badge he wore around his neck, he too was there for the figure skating competition. "Boruto Uzumaki."

"Kagura Karatachi, it's great to meet you!" he greeted with a warm smile. "I heard you've been figure skating for only a few months now, you must be really talented to pick it up so quickly!"

"I guess we'll see, right?!" Boruto laughed. "I actually play hockey so this is a whole new world for me."

"Well, hey, let me know if you have any questions about how things work around here. I'd be happy to show you around and introduce you to my friends."

"Cool," he nodded. Despite competing against each other, everyone here seemed so friendly and welcoming.

"Say, what are you up tonight?"

"Oh, uh, I'm not quite sure —" Boruto lost his train of thought when Sarada suddenly grabbed him by the arm.

"Come on, we're leaving," Sarada snipped, her tone unreasonably irritated.

Boruto turned to her. "Whoa, can you chill for a second? I was having a conversation here."

"Hey, Sarada," Kagura smiled.

"Fuck you," she sneered and Boruto's eyes widened at the venom in her voice.

Boruto turned back to apologize for his partner's outburst but was confused to discover Kagura smirking like he was completely unphased by Sarada's vicious treatment.

Like he even expected it.

It was obvious they knew each other, but before Boruto could question their relationship, Sarada was dragging him away with surprising strength.

"Bye Boruto! We'll definitely hang out soon!" Kagura called like they were old friends. Boruto glanced back at him, but Sarada squeezed his arm harder.

"What were you talking to him about?" she muttered once they were a reasonable distance away.

"Literally nothing," Boruto told her, still so confused by her behavior. "What's your problem, anyway? He's so nice!"

"He's not nice!" she snapped, anger burning in her charcoal eyes. "I forbid you from talking to him ever again."

"Well, at least tell me what you hate him for," he said, but Sarada just frowned, refusing to speak. "Alright, well maybe I'll just ask Kagura to grab dinner with me and he'll tell me."

She grabbed him by the front of his jacket and looked up at him with a stern expression. "He was my former partner, alright."

"I watched your program from last year, it wasn't with him."

"Yeah, he was my partner before that guy. I was partners with Kagura for years, all my junior division medals were with him," she admitted, averting her gaze as if it annoyed her to have to share her accomplishments with him.

Boruto furrowed his brow. "So, then what happened?"

"I hate him, that's what happened!" Sarada barked.

In the last few months, Boruto had spent nearly every day with Sarada, and he had never seen her have such a visceral reaction to another person. She was practically trembling with anger.

He still didn't fully understand, but he was willing to acquiesce if it meant making her feel better. Boruto wrapped his arms around her and held her tight until her breathing calmed.

"Okay, I won't talk to him," he whispered into her hair.

"Thank you," she mumbled.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Sarada asked, staring down at Boruto who sat on the edge of his bed.

"Seriously Sarada, it's fine. You go catch up with your friends, I'm just gonna chill here for the night."

Dark eyes quietly assessed him for a moment. "Alright, if you're really sure. But I have my phone on me so text me if you change your mind and you can come meet up with us."

He gave her a smile and a nod before Sarada headed out to go grab dinner with ChoCho, Mitsuki, and Inojin. With a sigh, Boruto laid back on the bed, glancing at the door to make sure Sarada was really gone before he pulled out his phone, secretly eager to get some answers to the question that plagued him all day.

Boruto searched online for 'Sarada Uchiha and Kagura Karatachi'.

Now he wasn't much of a gossip, but he knew there was history there that would explain Sarada's hostile behavior that afternoon. He watched a few videos of their competitions before he stumbled upon their very last performance together.

The International Grand Prix from three years prior. The year they both debuted in the senior division.

Their program was great (all of them he had watched had been) but this one was particularly challenging and artistic in its themes. They were such a powerhouse team, he didn't understand why they parted.

But then toward the end of their performance during a side-by-side jump sequence, Sarada fell. Hard.

The crowd gasped at the moment of impact, everyone seemed to know how bad it was. Boruto watched with bated breath as the camera zoomed in on a young Sarada sitting up on the ice, trembling as she clutched her wrist. The way she landed was awkward, it was definitely sprained, if not broken.

He had almost forgotten about Kagura until he skated back into frame. Boruto had expected him to bend down and help her, but instead, he grabbed her by her upper arm and hauled her up to stand, whispering something in her ear.

The crowd was dead silent as they continued their routine. Kagura pretended like nothing happened while Sarada kept her arm tucked to her chest as tears streamed down her face. She only did the choreography with her uninjured hand and marked her last jump.

Then after their final pose, Kagura skated away without even waiting for her.

The trainers swarmed Sarada the moment she stepped off the ice, in order to give her the first aid she should have gotten immediately after her fall. Boruto narrowed his eyes as he continued to watch Kagura and patched up Sarada sitting in front of the cameras waiting to hear their scores.

It wasn't really surprising that they got last place, they missed an entire section of their program. Kagura smiled through it all, but his eyes looked _pissed_.

After the scores were announced a few reporters approached them and began asking questions. Sarada stood there silently, fresh tears welling up in her eyes as Kagura looked directly into the camera and told the world how he and Sarada would be parting ways next year because he had obviously outgrown her and she was starting to hold him back.

Boruto stopped breathing when he heard Kagura blame Sarada's injury on her triple axel being sloppy.

_Sloppy_.

It was a word Sarada used all the time when they practiced. Saying her footwork was sloppy, her jumps were sloppy, her turns were sloppy.

But she never said it to Boruto.

As if it was an insult she reserved only for herself.

And now he understood why.

Despite their time apart, it was obvious the way Kagura's hurtful words still lingered in her heart and how Sarada's negative self-talk stemmed from her years of working with someone who constantly tore her down and told her she wasn't good enough.

The video ended and Boruto just stared at the blank screen, clenching his teeth as an irritated, angry feeling festered in his gut.

He understood why Sarada hated Kagura, and he decided that he did, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh! Yo, no shade to Kagura, I just needed an antagonist lol and the idea of him being super two-faced was really interesting to me! Lol I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'd love to hear your thoughts and reactions in the comments!
> 
> Also, expect a change in tags and rating for the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter in the story so far and it's quite the rollercoaster, so buckle up and enjoy!

The first day of the competition consisted of the men's and women's individual events, so Boruto and Sarada were free to relax. After grabbing breakfast with ChoCho and Mitsuki, the group headed toward the ice arena to watch the performances and support Inojin.

They were sitting up in the stands waiting for the next performance when Boruto noticed Sarada stiffen in her seat. He followed her line of sight to find a group of people trailing behind Kagura, who was talking animatedly.

As if he could sense their stares, Kagura looked up at them. He smiled and waved, "What's up, Boruto? ChoCho! Mitsuki!"

His entourage snickered at his purposeful exclusion of Sarada in his greeting.

ChoCho reached over, resting her hand on Sarada's leg. "Just ignore him, he's not worth your energy," she whispered. Sarada just rolled her eyes and sighed.

Boruto couldn't help but wonder if this was a regular occurrence. Kagura actively trying to get under her skin.

Boruto was used to hockey where everyone was very upfront and outward with their aggression and they would shit talk right to your face, telling you you suck or your team was garbage.

The figure skating world was different. It was almost… catty.

The more he learned the more everyone seemed to be so fake and passive-aggressive. Supportive to your face and then secretly wishing you fall flat on your face during your performance. It was vicious.

"He's just so fucking annoying," Sarada grumbled, clutching the hem of her dress.

"I think you need some air. Come to the bathroom with me?" ChoCho asked, looking to Sarada as she stood up.

Once the girls had walked away, Boruto glanced over at Mitsuki who was a few seats down from him. He was a quiet guy, but Boruto couldn't tell if he was introverted and introspective or just kind of weird.

Then again, both could be true.

"Hey, could I ask you something?" Boruto began. Mitsuki nodded even as his gaze stayed on the skaters warming up on the ice.

"I get that Kagura and Sarada have this beef, but what I don't understand is why he goes out of his way to be nice to _me_. I'm Sarada's partner, shouldn't his distaste for her apply to me too."

"He's charismatic, don't you think?" Mitsuki replied.

"Huh?" Boruto frowned. Did he even listen to the question?

"Plus, he's talented. He's highly decorated in the sport and he's rather popular among other skaters, coaches, and all the best choreographers. When someone like that - someone of that status - acknowledges you, it's natural to seek their approval and a lot of our peers fall into that trap. He jumps at every opportunity to make a new friend. He welcomes you into his group and makes you feel special…" Boruto nodded, thinking back to his interaction with Kagura the previous day. The way he was so quick to invite him to hang out with his friends. "...and then forces you to choose a team. Him or Sarada."

"Does he really think that would work on me though? I mean, Sarada is my partner."

Mitsuki turned to meet Boruto's gaze and shrugged. "It's worked before."

Boruto sat back in his seat, silently staring out at the ice as he processed that information.

Kagura knew Sarada was talented, that's why they were partners for so long. But he constantly belittled her and broke down her self-esteem, because he wanted her to believe that she couldn't succeed without him. He was a complete ass to her, but so warm and nice to everyone else so no one would believe her if she dared talk about the way he treated her in private.

Then once they parted ways, the pressure was on to succeed without him and she inadvertently took that out on any new partner she tried. Being snippy, easily frustrated, and short-tempered. Kagura capitalized on that and used his influence in the community to paint her as the one who was difficult to work with.

Boruto exhaled an angry sigh as he felt his disdain for the guy grow deeper.

* * *

The group was in lighter spirits by the end of the competition, with Inojin having won gold in the men's free skate. High on his victory, he boldly declared there would be a party in his room that night and everyone was invited.

That was how Boruto found himself staring at a selection of liquor lined up on the small kitchenette in Inojin's hotel room. A knock at the door brought another handful of figure skaters into the room that was practically brimming with people.

The music was loud and Inojin was standing on the bed, gold medal around his neck, as he lip-synced into a bottle of tequila. Others around him laughed and encouraged his performance.

Sarada was leaning against the arm of the couch as she chatted with ChoCho and nursed a drink of her own. Her flushed cheeks indicated she was already starting to feel the effects.

With a fresh drink in hand, Boruto found himself sucked into a conversation with a group of guys who all seemed pretty chill. He was too involved in debating video games to notice who walked in with the latest group.

"You guys being nice to my new friend, Boruto, here?" Kagura grinned as he threw his arm around Boruto's shoulders and joined their group's conversation.

Boruto didn't understand why Kagura insisted on acting so chummy with him. But when he met eyes with Sarada across the room it became achingly clear that he was intentionally trying to bother her again.

She didn't look so much annoyed as she did nervous. Was this really what he did to Sarada's last partner? Purposefully befriended him just to try and turn him against her?

Boruto wanted to shrug him off, tell him to get lost, but Kagura was obviously well-liked among the rest of the people there. It would make Boruto look like a total dick for lashing out at him unprovoked, and that could reflect poorly on Sarada.

He didn't know what to do. So he stood there awkwardly frozen and unsure.

He tuned back into the guys' conversation only to catch Kagura steering the topic to Sarada. "Can you believe this guy is putting up with Sarada Uchiha?" he laughed, gesturing to Boruto. "I mean, sure she's hot but that bitch is psychotic."

The other guys chuckled and nodded their agreement. Boruto furrowed his brow as blue eyes flickered between the guys he had been talking to. Did they actually hate Sarada or did everyone always just go along with what Kagura said?

Did he really wield that much influence? Was that what made Sarada so weary of him interacting with her partner?

"She told one of my buddies to quit skating! Can you believe that? Like who died and made her queen?" one of them laughed. Boruto wondered if it was Kagura's intention to try to get him to air any possible grievances he had with Sarada as if he was inviting him to vent as opposed to openly bashing his partner.

"Seriously? What a bitch!"

Boruto cringed. He knew Sarada could hear what they were saying, Kagura was making sure of that.

Kagura had already humiliated her once, the evidence of which lived on, on the internet. So, why did he keep trying? Boruto found himself clenching his fists, growing more irritated by the second.

"She's so controlling and bossy and she's not even that good!"

"Could you shut the fuck up?" Boruto snapped, his voice so loud others around them turned to stare.

"We're just joking around, dude. Calm down," Kagura said, giving him a disapproving look.

"I'm not your dude and don't fucking touch me," Boruto scoffed, shoving Kagura away from him. "You really thought you could talk shit about Sarada and I would just stand there and take it."

"You need to chill. You're ruining the party," Kagura frowned, obviously not used to others opposing him.

But unlike the rest of the guys in the figure skating world, Boruto was an outsider who couldn't care less about Kagura's opinion of him.

"You think I give a fuck about this fucking party?! Fuck you!" Boruto shouted in Kagura's face.

Other conversations began fizzling out as the volume of his voice drew the attention of the room.

"Boruto," Sarada muttered as she closed the distance between them, he felt her hand on his arm. But he was still fuming and he couldn't break from his intense staredown.

Kagura narrowed his eyes. He glanced briefly at Sarada then back to Boruto before a smug smirk stretched across his lips. "You better listen to her Boruto, everyone here knows Sarada goes insane if she doesn't get her way."

"Oh, I'll show you insane!" He lunged at him and grabbed him by the collar. Furious blue eyes glared daggers as Boruto held Kagura's face inches from his own.

"Boruto!" Sarada cried while the rest of the room was dead silent.

All eyes on the commotion he caused.

"If I hear you say her name one more time, I will beat the shit out of you, and that's a fucking promise," Boruto seethed. His angry glare never faltered, showing just how serious he was about the threat he was making.

Kagura kept his mouth shut, but Boruto could see the fear in his eyes and the way he nervously swallowed.

Everyone there knew Boruto played hockey, a sport that casually broke out into fistfights. No one doubted he would throw hands.

"Boruto please, let's just leave," Sarada begged, he could hear the nervousness in her tone. He shoved Kagura away and turned to find that Sarada's eyes were rimmed red with tears streaming down her cheeks.

He immediately felt guilty.

Fuck.

He told himself if he snapped at Kagura, it would only embarrass Sarada and then he went and did just that. There was tense and awkward air in the room and he knew he caused it.

"Yeah, let's go," he grumbled, grabbing Sarada's hand and pulling her out of the hotel room.

It was silent between them as they walked down the halls. Boruto took deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself down. He could hear Sarada sniffling as she trailed behind him, but he figured he'd wait to apologize until they made it back to their room.

Boruto exhaled a heavy sigh and slumped against the door the moment it closed behind them. "I'm sorry. Fuck, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you like that in front of all your friends."

"No," Sarada whispered, wiping away her tears before she turned around to face him. "He's always done that... always made me feel like shit. It only got worse when we stopped being partners…" she swallowed down a sob as she stepped closer to Boruto. She rested her hands on his chest and looked up into his deep blue eyes. "...but no one ever stood up for me like that."

His heart broke a little at her confession. She had other friends, were people really that intimidated by Kagura?

"I just… I…" she began, her gaze fell to her hands as they clutched the front of his shirt.

"I…" Sarada tried again, but she didn't know what to say. Didn't know how to communicate how much she appreciated him.

Not just for standing up for her, but for being there at all. For being her partner.

She looked back up to meet Boruto's patient blue gaze and the breath left her lungs.

No words felt adequate in that moment, so she did the only thing she could think of, leaned forward, and thrust her lips against his.

His breath hitched, startled by her sudden action, but his eyes fluttered closed as he easily surrendered to her kiss.

The soft caress of her lips against his grew increasingly more intense as her fingers tangled into his blonde hair. His hands found purchase on her waist, pulling her closer and relishing in the feel of her soft curves.

She playfully bit his bottom lip and he had to resist the aroused growl that rumbled in his chest. When Sarada exhaled a sigh against his lips, his tongue dipped into her mouth to steal a taste.

There was this hot, urgency in their kiss that felt so damn good, but there was a nagging feeling in the back of Boruto's mind that if he did this, he would be taking advantage of her.

Sarada was so emotionally vulnerable in that moment, and he had a feeling she would regret this.

If he stopped now, she would be embarrassed, but he could laugh it off and tell her she just had too much to drink, that he knew she didn't mean anything by it.

But as his palms slid over her backside, as she pressed her body against his, Boruto realized he really didn't want to stop.

The sound of her quiet, desperate moans were so sweet to his ears. The taste of her tongue rolling against his. The rock of her hips rubbing against his achingly hard member.

He really, really didn't want to stop.

Ugh, but if they kept going he didn't know what the morning would bring.

"We shouldn't do this," he whispered against her panting lips, pushing her hips away before letting his hands fall to his sides.

Dark eyes observed him a moment before she cringed and turned away to hide her embarrassment.

"I, um…" Sarada exhaled a harsh breath as she tried to decide how to rationalize her behavior.

"You know what, no!" Her head whipped back to glare at him. A nervous blush lingered on her cheeks despite the sudden fierceness in her eyes. "You've been hitting on me every day for the last three months, and now that I want you, you're not interested?!"

Boruto winced, he wasn't sure how to respond, especially when his very obvious erection said that he was, in fact, _interested_. "That's not... what it's about…"

But he hesitated again, unable to find the words to express what he thought was going on with her.

"Well then let's do this," she declared with determination.

His mouth fell open as Sarada grabbed the hem of her dress and pulled it over her head. A wicked smile painted her lips as she presented her naked body to him in offering.

Hungry blue eyes drank in her appearance. Black lacy panties and a matching bra that barely covered her most intimate areas.

Most of the time when Boruto hit on Sarada, it was as a joke, just to see her get flustered and frustrated. Her angry pout was kind of adorable. But in the face of her nakedness and the stirring in his pants, he couldn't help but imagine her cheeks being flushed for another reason entirely.

His fists clenched, trying to resist the urge to run his hands all over her smooth, pale skin. His heart rate increased with every curve his gaze traced.

He wanted to explore her bare body with his lips, kissing her, tasting her, watching as she trembled beneath him. He wanted to hear his name in a hot, desperate whisper against his ear as she begged him to pleasure her more, to fill her over and over with his hard cock.

He wanted her so bad... but he knew it wasn't a good idea.

It took all his willpower to hold himself back.

"Sarada…" he said, and she cringed at his sad tone. He really shouldn't.

"What?" She looked down at herself, self-consciousness coloring her cheeks as she mumbled, "am I really so bad?"

He could practically hear the thoughts in her head whittling away at her confidence and he couldn't stand it. He couldn't be someone who contributed to her insecurity.

"No… I am," he whispered as he closed the distance between them, crashing his lips against hers. One hand tangled in her raven hair, tilting her head up to meet him, as the other roamed over her side and down to grab a handful of her ass.

The repercussions will be an issue for future Boruto to deal with.

The feeling of her bare skin against his groping hands made his mind grow foggy with lust. Their kiss was messy but he could taste the desire on her tongue as they blindly made their way toward the bed.

Boruto pulled away to breathe only when he felt her tug at the hem of his shirt, lifting it over his head to reveal firm muscles covered in tanned skin. He shivered at her cool touch, her fingers exploring the ridges of his chest and abs.

"You're so hot, it's annoying," Sarada breathed, hunger heavy in her tone.

Boruto just chuckled as he began peppering kisses along her jaw and down her neck. A soft moan slipped from her lips as she tilted her head to the side to grant him better access.

All his previous concerns were replaced by the thrill of her pulse racing underneath his lips. His hot open-mouthed kisses against her neck had Sarada's hands trembling as she undid his pants and tugged to remove them.

"So eager, are we?" Boruto smirked against her skin. His hands halted their exploration to assist and he kicked off his pants as they stumbled another few steps toward the bed. Her bra was next to hit the ground, followed by his underwear.

He pressed a kiss to her lips as his hands gripped under her thighs and picked her up. Sarada instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, her fingers played with the hair at his nape as her tongue teased his.

He gently deposited her on the bed, her raven hair splayed around her head, her dark eyes half-lidded and full of want. His body was on hers only a moment later, kissing her breathless as he rubbed his aching need against her core, anxious to remove the last layer that separated them.

Her hips rocked up to meet his and the delicious friction against his cock had Boruto groaning into her neck.

He palmed one of her perky mounds, tweaking her nipple and making her sigh and squirm beneath him. His fingertips skated over her hip with a feather-light touch, venturing closer and closer to her center, until he was teasing her over her panties. The fabric nearly damp from her arousal.

"Please… Boruto," she cried breathlessly, desperate for some relief.

He was already way past the point of refusing her.

His finger hooked under the waistband of her panties, pulling them down her smooth, toned legs. Sarada nervously bit her lip, her cheeks colored pink as lusty blue eyes consumed her naked form.

His lips traveled south down her body, leaving wet kisses in their wake and making her shiver with need. Boruto smirked as he positioned himself between her spread thighs. He was practically drunk on the heady smell of her feminine honey and he wanted a taste.

Sarada exhaled a shuddering breath, her eyes clenched shut, as he ran his hot tongue over her wet slit. The stream of murmured curses and praises that spilled from her lips only encouraged him further as he lapped at her core with fervor.

He found himself growing even more aroused as her moans increased in volume. Her fingers threaded through his blonde hair as her eager hips jumped with each swipe of his skilled tongue.

Her breath hitched as two fingers circled around her entrance, bathing in her silky essence, before plunging into her wet heat to stroke that special spot.

Sarada let out a desperate whimper, one hand fisted the sheets below her, the other pulled his hair as his tongue traced delicious circles around her clit. He could feel her body growing more tense, her breathing more erratic, as she neared her peak.

Blue eyes clouded with desire were fixed on her face, mesmerized by the way her brow furrowed and the way she tossed her head back into the pillows. Her lips parted in a silent scream.

Sarada's thighs clamped around his head as she cried out his name. He could feel her moist walls fluttering around his intruding fingers, but he continued his ministrations to prolong her orgasm until she was left a quivering mess.

A smug Boruto sat up to observe Sarada laying there boneless and satiated as she tried to calm her breath. "Wow," she whispered, to herself or to him, he wasn't really sure.

He stroked his throbbing length with the hand coated in her slick as he crawled over her, desperate to bury himself in her tight, wet core. Dark, hazy eyes looked up at him with a hunger that made his skin tingle.

"Are we really doing this?" Boruto husked as he aligned himself at her entrance. She pulled him down into another searing kiss, and he took that as his answer.

He tilted his hips forward, her damp folds easily parting for him. With his eyes clenched shut, he exhaled a breathless sigh against her lips, sinking deeper into her tight warmth.

The gratification of being buried inside her overwhelmed his senses.

"Fuck, you feel so good," he murmered. Her nails bit into his back as he pulled out and pushed back in, finding a steady rhythm.

Their breath grew heavy and his heart raced with each plunge into her wet clutch. Boruto groaned against her neck as her hips began rocking up to meet him, deepening his thrusts.

The sound of her pleasured cries spurred him on and his tempo grew faster and more rough. The tension in his low belly coiled tighter with each thrust. His dazed mind was consumed by his desire to consume her as he kissed and nipped her neck, sucking on her pulse and making her moan.

"Oh… ooh~" Sarada sighed as his hand slipped between their sweat slicked bodies, his thumb strumming her clit and pushing her closer to her peak.

The sting of her nails clawing down his back hurt so good. He could feel her walls tightening around his length as he slammed into her again and again.

Sarada gasped a sharp breath and her body grew rigid beneath him. He watched as her face contorted with pleasure.

The feeling of her climaxing, of her core squeezing, milking his cock was pure ecstasy.

It was intoxicating and Boruto found himself tumbling over the edge with her. He woefully pulled out, jerking himself a few times as he came, squirting his release on her stomach.

With one hand supporting his weight, he hovered over an exhausted looking Sarada for a moment, her cheeks flushed and her chest rising and falling with heavy breaths. His heart tried to return to a normal pace as his mind came down from his high.

Fuck, he really enjoyed that.

Boruto reached over to the nightstand to retrieve a few tissues and wiped up the mess he made on her.

"Thanks," she muttered, her eyes too heavy to open. He wasn't sure if the gratitude was for cleaning her up or for the sex itself, but at that point he was too tired to care.

"Yeah," Boruto sighed as he flopped over on the bed next to her. His body exhausted from a gratifying orgasm.

Blue eyes glanced over to Sarada. "You good?"

But she didn't reply, having already succumbed to sleep. He leaned over and brushed a raven lock out of her face before placing a soft kiss on her forehead, hoping against hope that she wasn't going to flip out over this in the morning.

When she rolled over onto him, he didn't protest, and instead pulled a blanket over them.

No matter how hard he tried, sleep evaded him. So Boruto just laid there on his back with a naked Sarada tucked up against him. Her head rested on his chest, her arm draped over his middle, and her breath steady with slumber.

His fingers mindlessly traced patterns on her shoulder as he stared up at the ceiling. His body hummed with satisfaction even as his mind was restless.

' _I just wanted you to know that I think you're a really good friend.'_

His father's words echoed in his mind.

Yeah, right…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eek! Things just got a lot more complicated! Lol I can't believe this story is already at 10 chapters! Thank you so so much for reading and for those who leave sweet comments! It always brightens my day to get to read your thoughts and reactions to this story! I really hope you guys liked this chapter, I look forward to hearing what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

Blue eyes blinked open as a yawn escaped his lips. The morning light filtered in through the sheer curtains of the hotel room's big window, signaling the start of a new day. As he stretched his arms and his mind slowly gained awareness, the events of the previous night came flooding back.

Boruto's eyes shot open as he jerked his head to the side to discover Sarada wasn't there beside him.

He sat up and looked over to the other bed. It was completely undisturbed.

When he noticed that the bathroom light was on, he exhaled a sigh of relief that she hadn't run away or something.

His nervous heart pounded in his chest, as he rolled out of bed, deciding that they needed to get this confrontation over with sooner rather than later. He slipped on his underwear, before appearing in the doorway of the bathroom.

Sarada stood there, fully dressed, as she ran a brush through her raven hair. "Morning," she greeted when she noticed him out of the corner of her eye.

Boruto stared at her in the reflection of the mirror, a little stunned by how cavalier she was acting.

"Yes?" she asked with an unamused eyebrow raised as she met his gaze in the mirror.

"Are we going to talk about it?" he finally asked.

"There's nothing to talk about," Sarada said. "Today is the competition. That's where my focus is and it's where yours should be too."

Boruto just blinked at her, unwilling to believe that Sarada (someone who blushed at the mere mention of sex) was comfortable with sweeping something like this under the rug.

"If you need to take a shower I can use the other mirror," she said to change the subject. Without waiting for a reply, she scooped up her makeup bag and walked out.

Boruto caught her by the arm. "You're really just going to pretend it never happened?"

She stared down at her feet with a furrowed brow for a moment like she was puzzling over the right thing to say, then looked up to meet his gaze. "Yes, and you should, too."

A few minutes later, Boruto stood in the shower, letting the hot water pelt his body as he willed himself not to bang his head against the wall. He threw a wrench into their great dynamic and now Sarada was never going to act the same around him.

* * *

When she heard the shower turn on, Sarada fell back onto the bed and deflated with a sad sigh. From the moment she woke up, naked and draped over him, she had rehearsed what she should say when he inevitably brought it up.

She had scoffed and rolled her eyes a million times at the girls who so shamelessly threw themselves at Boruto, and now she was one of them. It was humiliating and hypocritical and she just couldn't even imagine him respecting her after this.

What could have possibly possessed her to strip down and invite him to have his way with her?! Sarada was so mortified, so painfully embarrassed by her own actions, that the only way she could cope was to pretend it never happened.

After the first mention, Boruto didn't say anything about it.

Well, actually, he didn't say anything at all, but the tension between them was palpable. The one unmade bed taunted her as she finished getting ready for the day.

She seriously needed to get out of that hotel suite.

Sarada wrapped a scarf around her neck and grabbed her purse before making her way toward the door, surprised when Boruto followed after her. Did he not sense that maybe they should get a little space?

"I should not have drank that much last night," ChoCho moaned from down the hall. Sarada turned around to find her friend wearing sunglasses inside to protect her sensitive eyes from the light. A quiet, smiling Mitsuki trailed behind her carrying her purse. "I'm starving! Where can we get some breakfast nachos?!"

"Sarada!" ChoCho called, the moment she noticed her. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh, I'm fine. I actually didn't drink that much," Sarada replied, wondering why her friend would get shit faced the day before their competition. Granted it was later that evening, but still.

"We went to this super fun bar down by the water after Boruto killed the party. Oh my god, the drinks were so cheap! What did you guys end up doing after you left last night?" ChoCho asked as she and Mitsuki approached them.

Sarada's cheeks flushed bright red. "Nothing, I just went straight to bed."

"So what are you guys up to now, then?"

"Umm…" Sarada hummed, trying to think of a good enough excuse to get away from Boruto so she could calm herself down and mentally prepare to compete before they needed to head over to the arena.

"We have brunch plans with our parents," Boruto answered.

Dark eyes widened. Shit!

Between her early morning mental breakdown and coaching herself on what to say in five hundred possible scenarios for when Boruto woke up, she had totally forgotten.

"Oh how fun!" ChoCho beamed.

"We should actually probably get going," Boruto added.

"Right," Sarada said with a nod, finally realizing that's why he followed her out of their room. "We'll see you guys later! Feel better ChoCho!"

* * *

They were all seated at a popular Kiri brunch spot near the boardwalk with huge windows that showcased a gorgeous view of the water. The mimosas were flowing as Naruto told the Uchihas a story Boruto had heard a million times. How his mom managed to laugh every time was beyond him.

But that morning Boruto was actually grateful his father was such a chatterbox because it saved him from making awkward conversation with Sarada, who was doing her damnedest to not even glance in his direction.

They were seated beside one another and every casual touch of their arms, every brush of their fingertips when they handed something to the other had Sarada flinching like he burned her. She was acting so weird and stiff and it was making him do the same.

How the fuck were they supposed to perform together in a few hours?

Pretend it never happened, his ass!

Worst of all, it felt like Sasuke knew something was amiss, like a shark that could smell blood in the water. It took all of Boruto's strength not to wither under his dark stare.

There was really nothing quite like sitting across from a man you greatly admire the morning after you fucked his daughter.

The sudden movement of Sarada unwrapping her scarf caught his attention. He glanced over at her momentarily and blue eyes widened as he noticed a not-so-subtle bruise on her neck.

Boruto's hand shot out instinctively to stop her. "You should leave it on, it's cold in here."

Sarada narrowed her eyes at him, obviously confused.

Fuck, she was really going to make him say it. He leaned in closer, turning his head away from the table as he whispered quietly against her ear, "you have a hickey on your neck."

"You're right, it is cold in here," Sarada immediately replied with a forced smile, cheeks coloring as she rewrapped her scarf.

When he turned back to the table, Boruto felt a pair of mischievous blue eyes on him. "Well don't you two look cozy," Naruto teased, lifting his mimosa with a smirk.

Boruto laughed a little too hard then looked to Sarada, his eyes begging her to laugh too. She let out a half-hearted, "ha ha ha."

"It's not like that, really Dad. Sarada and I are just good friends." Then as if to answer his prayers, two servers approach their table, plates in hand. "Oh look, the food!"

Luckily, Naruto was tipsy enough to get distracted by the steaming plates being placed on the table and dropped the subject.

Boruto had ordered a savory dish, some Kiri local specialty, but suddenly became jealous when he eyed Sarada's strawberry french toast.

Normally, he would not only demand Sarada give him a bite, but he'd probably try to make her feed it to him too, just so he could say something lewd and get her to blush. But a sinking feeling in his stomach reminded him that that dynamic of theirs was as good as dead.

"You nervous for tonight?" Naruto smiled, taking a bite of his omelet and pulling Boruto out of his thoughts.

"Psh, no," he grinned in an imitation of his usual confidence.

"You seem nervous to me, Boruto," Sasuke said flatly and Boruto's heart stopped.

He knew. He knew. Sasuke knew.

But there was no logical explanation for him to know beyond mind reading or some sixth sense that told him when Boruto had fucked up.

"Quit teasing him, dear," Sakura chimed in. "It's his first competition, he's allowed to be a little nervous."

"Are you nervous, Sarada?" Boruto asked, trying to turn the attention away from himself.

"Oh, um," she began, before glancing to the side, and Boruto realized he was resting his arm on the back of her chair. They met eyes and he silently told her to just roll with it, it would look more suspicious for him to suddenly pull away now. "I'm more excited than nervous."

"Yeah, it's excitement," he affirmed turning back to Sasuke to see if he was buying it. But he was just pouring more syrup on his waffle without care.

Was Boruto really just paranoid?

* * *

"We'll be in the crowd cheering for you guys, good luck out there!" Hinata called along with the rest of the parents' well wishes as they parted ways after brunch. Boruto exhaled a grateful sigh that that was over.

"Well, that wasn't awkward," he laughed sarcastically.

When Sarada didn't reply, he turned to discover she was standing there just as stiff as she had at brunch.

Oh… it was still awkward for her.

Boruto knew waiting to confront the elephant in the room would only make it more difficult and he regretted not being more persistent that morning before they left their suite. It needed to be addressed and they were running low on time, so he decided to be direct and honest and use logic he knew Sarada would subscribe to.

It was just a matter of getting her to listen.

"Sarada," he began, but she squirmed and turned away when his hands found purchase on her shoulders.

"Hmm, don't touch me," she grumbled, but he grabbed her by the face and turned her head. Sarada felt her protests die in her throat as she met his compassionate blue gaze.

"I am sorry that you regret last night, and I'm sorry that I knew you would and still let it happen, but please, please let it go," Boruto begged. "We spent the last three months preparing for this and I know you don't want to lose, but that is exactly what will happen if you recoil every time I touch you."

Sarada blinked at him silently for a moment, then nodded.

"You're right," she replied in a soft whisper and averted her gaze. "And I'm sorry, too. Let's get ready, we'll kick some ass and then we can just go back to pretending that whole thing never happened."

Boruto furrowed his brow, that wasn't really what he meant. "Sure, fine."

* * *

Sarada took deep breaths as she and Boruto prepared to take the ice. She was as about as confident as she could be. They had practiced so hard for months and Sarada was determined not to let all that time and energy go to waste.

The only issue was her skin was burning underneath Boruto's touch. Her breath hitched when his hand rested her waist, but she told herself to allow it, to lean into it.

The crowd greeted them with a hearty applause as they circled around the center of the rink before getting into their starting pose. The bright lights of the arena reflected off the sparkling flames of her costume and captivated everyone's attention.

Thank god she ran their routine night and day and constantly in her mind because it ended up being the muscle memory that carried her through the performance. Every touch of his made her skin tingle and brought her back to the previous night. The sound of heavy breathing, soft moans, and his name whispered from her lips echoed in her mind.

She suddenly didn't have the wherewithal to be nervous anymore. She just lost herself in the movements, the music.

By the time she mentally recentered herself, she and Boruto were standing in the middle of the rink in their final pose, his hand cradling her cheek as their foreheads rested against each other.

His lips were parted and panting, blue eyes searched hers. "Damn," he whispered.

Sarada could only vaguely hear the cheering of the crowd surrounding them, the flowers and stuffed animals tossed on the ice for them. He pulled away first but she just kept staring at him like she was in a trance.

"Are we gonna bow?" he mumbled and Sarada jolted out of her daze.

"Um, yeah, let's bow," she said, grabbing his hand. They turned and bowed to both sides of the arena and Boruto continued to hold her hand as they skated over the edge. Konohamaru was standing on the sidelines looking practically giddy.

"That was the best I've ever seen you perform it!" he grinned as they stepped off the ice.

"You think?" Boruto smiled, feeling rather confident. But Sarada's silence made him nervous. Was she disappointed? Had she expected more from their performance? She knew more about this stuff than he did.

A little girl skipped over and presented them with the armful flowers and stuffed animals she collected off the ice. Boruto crouched down to her level as he accepted the fans' gifts.

"Which one do you think is best?" he asked her. The young girl furrowed her brow in deliberation for a moment, before pointing to the pink bunny. "How about you keep it?" he winked and her eyes widened with excitement.

"Really? I can?" she asked with a blush.

He stood up and smiled as the girl ran away to join the other young helpers, beaming as she showed off her new bunny. He turned to find Sarada was already looking at him.

"Sorry, I hope you didn't want the bunny," he chuckled and handed her another plushie.

"It's okay," she replied with a soft smile and hugged the stuffed fox to her chest. A stagehand collected all the excess gifts from him as they were ushered over to a bench.

With cameras in their faces, they waited with bated breath for the judges to tally up their scores. Sarada could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she stared at the monitors, just willing the numbers to appear.

Dark eyes widened when she felt Boruto's fingers slip between hers and give her hand a reassuring squeeze. She peeked at him out of the corner of her eye, finding him just as eagerly watching the monitors.

A smile spread across her lips at the knowledge that they were in this together.

Sarada gasped when the numbers appeared, they were even better than she hoped for. She wasn't thinking as she practically jumped on Boruto in glee, wrapping her arms around his neck and squeezing him tight. He just laughed as he hugged her back.

Their score was enough to put them in second behind ChoCho and Mitsuki. Even though Kagura and his partner had still yet to perform, they were in a really solid position.

The moment they stood up a reporter was approaching them, another cameraman in tow. "Congratulations on those scores, you guys! How are you feeling?"

"Really good," Sarada smiled. "I'm optimistic."

"What about you, Boruto?" the woman asked. "These are some great scores for your figure skating debut. You were a dark horse coming into this competition, and I think you proved to everyone you're a real contender."

"Any praise you have for me, I would like to go ahead and forward it to Sarada. Everything impressive you saw me do out there, was really just an extension of her talent," Boruto turned to her and grinned. "I mean, she shaped me into a medal-worthy figure skater in a matter of months and I just think that goes to show not only her skill and determination but her passion for this sport."

Sarada was speechless, staring up at him with wide eyes, just trying to absorb his words. It was possibly the nicest thing he had ever said to her.

Hell, it was maybe the nicest thing _anybody_ had ever said to her.

She suddenly realized the reporter had moved the microphone in front of her for her to respond. "Umm, I mean I can't take all the credit," Sarada began with a smile, turning to face the reporter. "There's no way we could have made it this far if Boruto wasn't so hardworking."

"I think the judges would agree the best part of your program was your ability to convey this very raw passion in your performance. It's obvious you guys have great chemistry on and off the ice, so what's your secret?"

A blush bloomed across Sarada's cheeks as she was reminded of what exactly had been on her mind during their performance. Her mouth opened, but no words came out.

She silently thanked Boruto as he leaned in to answer. But then she grew worried wondering what he might say when she noticed the smirk that tugged at his lips.

"I don't kiss and tell," he said and then winked directly at the camera. Sarada squeezed his hand, but she wasn't sure if it was out of anger for his choice of words or if it was to help keep her upright because she wanted to fall over and _die_.

The reporter giggled as she gestured for the cameraman to stop rolling. "That was great stuff you guys, thanks for your time!"

"What would possibly compel you to say something like that!?" Sarada said in a harsh whisper the moment the reporter turned away. Her cheeks still burning red.

"It was just a joke, Sarada, calm down. No one is going to make a big deal of it," Boruto sighed, sitting down on a nearby bench to remove his skates. Sarada sat beside him and began to do the same, silently hoping he was right.

It was a long moment before she mumbled, "you didn't have to say that."

"I told you it was just a joke."

"No, not that… the other stuff, before… you didn't have to talk me up like that," she said, averting her gaze down to her fingers fiddling with the laces of her skates.

Her breath hitched when she felt his steady fingers under her chin, turning her head to make her look him in the eyes.

"I meant every word," Boruto said seriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading! I so appreciate everyone who left a nice comment on the previous chapter! and thank you to my friends over on Twitter who hype me up and recommend this story to others!
> 
> I can't wait to hear what you thought of this chapter! What was your favorite part?


	12. Chapter 12

Sarada swore that someone on the editorial staff had a crush on Boruto for how often he was featured in the university's newspaper. She was flipping through the pages on Tuesday morning, having returned to school after her weekend in Kiri, when she stumbled upon an article titled _Figure Skating's New Heartthrob._

It wasn't the front page, but still, a prominently placed article that told of Konoha Uni hockey star, Boruto Uzumaki, making his debut in the figure skating world.

The author called him a jack of all trades when it came to ice sports, and told the curling team to watch out because Boruto might swoop in and wipe the floor with them. Sarada chuckled at the wordplay. The pictures were all very flattering, the two of them on the ice performing, them standing on the podium with their bronze medals, and a very sweet one of Boruto giving the little girl his bunny.

She couldn't help but notice how good Boruto looked, and it only served to annoy her. Sarada's feelings toward Boruto seemed to conflict from one moment to the next and it confused and frustrated her.

When he had reaffirmed that he truly meant all the kind things he said to those reporters about her after their performance, she wanted to lean in and kiss him again.

Thankfully, she snapped out of those thoughts before she did anything she would regret (again), but a new wave of embarrassment washed over her at the knowledge that her attraction to him wasn't isolated to a spur of the moment decision the night they slept together.

She had felt like a coward for the way she avoided him the rest of the weekend, thankful she had booked her flights back to Konoha with her parents and _accidentally_ falling asleep in ChoCho's room the night after the competition.

To be honest, she was afraid of what she might do if she was alone with him in that hotel room again. She could admit she desired him - memories of that night replayed in her mind more often than she was willing to admit - but she didn't want to want him.

Sarada had really thought herself immune to his charms and it was a little humiliating to find out just how wrong she was.

By the time she returned to school, Sarada felt like she had gotten the space that she needed to keep any lingering lust at bay and she was confident she could carry on like that night never happened.

Or at least she had been until she saw him on campus flirting with other girls.

Every time she spotted some girl hanging on his arm, giggling obnoxiously, she wanted to scoff and roll her eyes, but that only reminded her of what a hypocrite she was. She had no claim over him, they were just figure skating partners. They slept together one time and she told him to pretend it never happened.

So why was she so mind-numbingly furious that he was pretending like it never happened?!

Uncomfortable with the idea that she might even be a little bit jealous, she disguised her feelings as anger. When she walked out of her last class, Sarada was still fuming, so she decided to confront him at his hockey practice and give him a piece of her mind.

Sarada marched into the hockey team's practice facility, ready to tell Boruto off, only to lose steam when she found that they were still practicing.

Oh well, more time to formulate the perfect speech about why he should stop… flirting with other girls?

No, she can't say that. He'll just turn around and tease her for being jealous and the absolute last thing she wanted was for him to make any lewd jokes or suggestions.

Her overactive imagination did not need any more fuel.

"Hey, Sarada!"

She cringed at the sound of that familiar angelic voice, she really should've assumed Sumire would be there. Sarada turned around with a forced smile plastered on her face as Sumire approached and took a seat next to her. "Hi," she greeted weakly.

"I saw your figure skating competition on tv this weekend! You and Boruto were both so good," Sumire said with an enthusiastic smile. "And you looked so pretty in your costume!"

"Oh, thanks." It felt like she had a bad taste in her mouth as she accepted Sumire's praise. Sarada had no real loyalty to the girl and yet felt overwhelmingly guilty realizing that she basically seduced the guy Sumire was interested in.

Violet eyes glanced back toward the hockey players practicing on the ice as Sumire seemed to puzzle over her next words. "Also… I wanted to apologize…"

Sarada's eyes widened, completely caught off guard. If anyone should be apologizing here, it was Sarada.

"I'm sorry if you ever felt like I was being weird to you... I guess, I was just feeling a little threatened," she began. "I mean, you told me that you don't like Boruto like that and that you were just working on something together, which now I understand was your figure skating... I really should've just believed you. I was being silly, and I hope you know that I do like you and I want us to be friends."

God, why couldn't Sumire have just punched her in the face, it would've been less painful than this situation.

Plagued by guilt and uncertainty, Sarada struggled to find the right thing to say, and settled on, "you don't have to apologize to me."

That was the only answer she felt even remotely resembled the truth. At that point, Sarada had no clue what she felt for Boruto, but it certainly wasn't _nothing_. She had shown up at his practice all riled up to tell him… tell him what?

Sarada still didn't even know what she wanted from him, she just knew thoughts of that night seemed to haunt every waking moment. Her imagination stirred up unwanted feelings and memories of his hungry lips traversing every inch of her naked skin.

Ignorant to her wandering thoughts, Sumire seemed happy with that response because she pulled her into a tight hug, and Sarada just awkwardly patted her on the back as she endured the girl's affection.

There was no way she would be acting so sweet if Sumire had known the truth about what Sarada had done.

The coach's whistle blew and the rowdy group of boys skated off the ice and retreated into the locker room. Sumire waved goodbye to Sarada as she hopped up from her seat, and made her way down the bleachers.

The moment Boruto walked out of the locker room, Sumire was skipping toward him and he laughed when she jumped into his arms, hugging him around the neck.

Even after Boruto set her down, their hands still lingered on each other and Sumire presented him with his favorite pink sports drink.

"You're the sweetest, you know that?" he said with a soft smile. Blue eyes gazing down at her fondly.

"Oh, stop it," Sumire giggled, playfully hitting him against the chest.

"What? It's true!" Boruto grinned at her blushing cheeks.

Sarada jerked away suddenly feeling awkward for watching their exchange. Boruto seemed to be doing a much better job at pretending their night together never happened than she was.

But what did she really expect? There were probably dozens of girls he hooked up with one time that he let go without a second thought. It was naive to think she'd be any different.

She quickly marched down the bleachers toward the door, her discomfort and embarrassment compounding by the second. It was stupid to come here, especially without anything to say prepared.

"Sarada?" She froze in place, cringing as she turned around to find Boruto approaching her. "Were you waiting for me? I thought you wanted to take a few days off after the competition?"

"Oh, I…" she hesitated a moment but decided to just tell the truth. "I did, I actually just came to talk…"

His brows rose in surprise, but before he could say anything, he was interrupted.

"Boruto!" Sumire called. "We're going to be late!" He glanced at her over his shoulder but turned back to Sarada, who was nervously holding her arm and looking down at the floor.

He was so torn.

"I have plans with Sumire," Boruto confessed, and he watched as Sarada deflated a little. "... should I tell her I need to cancel?"

"No, no it was nothing," Sarada replied with a shake of her head. "I'll just see you around."

* * *

Sarada glanced down as Boruto's face appeared on her phone with an incoming call for the second time that night.

With a sigh, she just let it ring. How was she supposed to explain to him how she was feeling when her feelings didn't make any sense?

She was embarrassed and frustrated not only that she had sex with him, but that she continued to crave him. That despite all logical reasoning, she wanted to indulge in him _again_.

She yearned to feel his warm hands sliding over her bare skin, to feel his lips burning her with each kiss and setting her body aflame.

But she was also angry and jealous, even though Boruto was only being himself like she told him to.

She knew Boruto didn't acknowledge Sumire as his girlfriend, but what was the extent of their relationship?

Sarada had known since the day they met that Sumire was enamored with Boruto, and he obviously gave her enough attention and affection to keep her coming back.

Were they sleeping together? The thought made Sarada so uncomfortable.

But what if it wasn't just Sumire? She was just the only one Sarada knew about. Boruto flirted with basically every girl he interacted with, it wouldn't be a stretch to imagine there were others.

* * *

The day they resumed their figure skating practices, Konohamaru came to watch and help decide what elements they could improve to up their technical scores. Meaning more rotations in their jumps and/or more complex entries into their lifts.

His feedback would help give them an idea of what to work on in the weeks to come.

It had been thanks to their performance score that they even made it on the podium, but their low technical score allowed Kagura and his partner to swoop in and take gold.

Sarada had tried not to seethe as they stood and waved from the top of the podium and instead reminded herself what a feat it had been to teach someone with no experience how to figure skate in just a few months.

They had beat several other pairs who had been together for years and that was an achievement worth being proud of.

With the Grand Prix on the horizon, Sarada was focused on improving even more so that they could have a real chance at winning.

But despite it nearly being a week since _that night_ , an awkward tension still lingered between them. Sarada understood it was mostly her fault. She would tense up every time Boruto touched her, which only made him second guess his every move.

The result was that their program was entirely too stiff and not at all like their bronze medal-winning performance. The moment the music cut, Sarada turned to their choreographer for his input.

Reading Konohamaru's expression, she asked, "Was it really that bad?"

"How do I put this gently?" Konohamaru sighed. "I understand that there's a lot of excitement in the air when you perform in front of a crowd, but you need to be consistently executing your program like you did at the Kiri competition to stand a chance at the Grand Prix. I mean I don't know if something just clicked, but I encourage you guys to try to find that spark again. Try warming up the way you did at the competition, hell eat the same breakfast you had that day if that's what it takes."

"I know, I know. You're right," Sarada conceded as she and Boruto skated toward the edge of the rink. "I'll figure something out."

"Alright," Konohamaru nodded. "I have to head out, but text me if you need anything."

He walked out as Boruto and Sarada plopped down on the rink-side bleachers to remove their skates. Sarada's mind was all over the place as she tried to come up with some kind of solution.

There was only one thing that came to mind.

"Sarada," Boruto mumbled and she turned to meet his gaze. "Quit lying to me and to yourself. You were never going to be able to pretend it never happened, so let's just clear the air so we can move on, okay?"

She sighed as she accepted that what he said was true. It was a gross overestimation of herself to think she could just go back to seeing him every day without being reminded that they had sex.

Sarada didn't think it was really the sex itself that bothered her, but rather all the messy feelings that surrounded it. "Okay, but can I ask you something and you be completely honest with me?"

"Of course."

She steeled herself, preparing to ask the one thing that had weighed most heavily on her since she woke up beside him that morning. "Do you think I'm totally pathetic for pressuring you to have sex with me?"

"What? Sarada, no," he dismissed with a shake of his head. "And I hardly think you _pressured_ me."

"Oh please, you… you _hesitated_ , but I just kept pushing until you gave in. I… I took my clothes off," she winced as an embarrassed blush crept across her cheeks. "I just can't help imagining how desperate I looked to you."

"Stop it, that's not what I think at all," Boruto affirmed. "I mean, I… had a really good time, if that wasn't apparent."

"Oh, um… me too..."

"Good, I'm glad," he said with a smirk. "So, are we okay?"

"Are you having sex with Sumire?" she blurted without preamble. Boruto's brow lifted, surprised and a little taken back by the question. "Or other girls for that matter?" Sarada added seriously.

Boruto suddenly burst out laughing. "Is that a real question?"

"Yes, that was a real question!" she snapped, her face scrunched with annoyance. "What?! Should I have just assumed that you're such a fucking stud that, of course, you have scores of women lining up to get in your bed?!"

"Oh my god. Shut up, Sarada," Boruto groaned dramatically as he rolled his eyes. "Why don't you take a look at that very detailed schedule _you_ _wrote for me_ and tell me when you think I have the time to sleep around?"

She pursed her lips. Okay… so maybe that had been a silly question. When he didn't have hockey or class, he was almost always with her.

Boruto smirked as the realization spread across her features. "Any more questions?"

He tilted his ear to her, with a confused expression on his face when she said something extremely fast and quiet. "What was that?" he asked.

"Would you… want to… do it again?"

Boruto blinked at her. "Wait, what?"

He definitely misheard her.

"Well, I think that… that, um _experience_ helped, ya know, enhance our performance. And I just thought that maybe if we... ya know, had more sex, that we could consistently be executing our program with that level of… umm, passion."

Sarada couldn't make eye contact with him as she spoke, and Boruto did his best not to chuckle at the mental gymnastics she was doing to justify her interest in sleeping with him.

"So you're saying you want to add _sex_ to our figure skating training regimen?" Boruto had to use his hand to cover the amused smile that tugged at his lips.

Sarada narrowed her eyes as she stared down at the floor. Was that what she said? "Um, I guess so. Yeah."

"Alright... we could do that, but..." She nervously glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "First, you have to say I'm the best you've ever had," he said with a teasing grin.

"Oh my god! Forget I ever said anything," Sarada scoffed and stood up.

But Boruto grabbed her wrist before she could walk away. "I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" he laughed before his expression devolved into something a little more serious. "Are you sure that's really what you want?"

Sarada inhaled a deep breath. "Yeah, I mean it's not like it's about feelings. It will just be another part of our training."

Boruto nodded, even though he wasn't quite sure he believed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh because friends-with-benefits always works out so well, right Sarada?! Haha I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Leave a comment and let me know what you thought! Also, who do you think will catch/admit their feelings first?


	13. Chapter 13

Sarada inhaled a deep breath as she stood outside the door of Boruto's apartment. What the fuck was she thinking proposing some sex arrangement?!

And then Boruto went and so casually accepted! Sarada couldn't tell if he bought the bullshit explanation her brain supplied as an excuse to have more sex with him or if he, too, was just interested in sleeping with her again.

Sarada supposed that despite which was true, neither answer was enough to quell the nervousness that overwhelmed her after he had agreed. Hence the six pack of liquid courage she was holding.

With another breath, she steeled herself and knocked on his door. Boruto answered only a few moments later, an easy smile on his lips. "What's up?"

"I brought beer," Sarada blurted, holding up her six pack instead of properly greeting him like a normal person.

"Cool," he replied, his smile seeming to fight back a laugh as he grabbed the beer from her and turned back inside.

He was dressed in loungewear, looking as laidback as ever. How could he be so casual when they were about to have sex again!?

Did he really think sex was no big deal?! Is that why he so easily accepted her offer? Did he accept every girl's offer of sex!?

Oh no. She was spiraling.

Dark eyes darted around his apartment. Sarada had been there before and yet this time felt so much more nerve wracking as her mind wondered where they were going to _do it_.

His bed? The couch?! She spotted him walking into the kitchen and her eyes bugged out. He likes doing it in the kitchen!?

Boruto fished through one of his kitchen drawers, pulling out a bottle opener, and opened a beer for each of them.

Oh right… he went into the kitchen to open the beer she handed him just five seconds ago…

' _You need to calm down,_ ' Sarada repeated in her mind like a mantra as she accepted the offered bottle. Boruto went to take a sip of his, but paused to watch with a raised brow as Sarada chugged down her drink in one go.

She sighed as she set the empty bottle down on the counter and asked, "can I have another?"

"Okay, you're gonna hurt my feelings if you think you need to be drunk in order to have sex with me," Boruto laughed, offering her the drink in his hand.

"Oh sorry... it's not really about you, trust me, you're fine… more than fine. It's me..." Sarada rambled. "I just… I guess… I don't know, I'm a little nervous."

"Sarada, it's cool," he chuckled. "We don't have to have to do this if you don't want to."

"I said I was nervous, not that I don't want to. What makes you think I don't want to?"

"You're pacing," Boruto pointed out.

Sarada froze. Alright, so maybe she was more nervous than she thought. "I'm not pacing," she lied awkwardly. "I'm just warming up."

"Oh okay," Boruto laughed, leaning against the counter and looking thoroughly entertained by her uncharacteristically spastic behavior.

Sarada decided it was the anticipation that was making her so frazzled, so the best solution would be to just dive right in. With renewed determination, she marched into his bedroom and beckoned for him to follow.

Sarada stood there next to his rather large bed, glancing between it and Boruto. How the fuck had she mustered the confidence to initiate things the first time?!

"Alright, so how do you want to do this?" she asked.

Boruto just watched her, blue eyes glittering with amusement. His arms were crossed over his broad chest as he leaned a shoulder against the doorframe.

"Sarada..." he began, and she stopped staring at his bed to look at him. "Be honest with me. How many sex partners have you had? ...A ballpark is fine."

"Umm…" her eyes darted around the room for an answer he would deem appropriate, and his smile immediately fell.

"You're kidding…" He had just been joking that time he called her a virgin.

Sarada's eyes widened with realization of how he interpreted her silence.

"You didn't deflower me!" she scoffed and Boruto visibly relaxed. He ran a hand over his face, as he snickered at her choice of words. "I just… it's just been awhile and I assume I'm less experienced than you and… I don't know," she sighed with a shake of her head, too embarrassed to admit she didn't want to disappoint him.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to answer," Boruto said as he crossed the room towards her. "And you don't have to be nervous, it's just me."

"Just you?"

"Just me," he repeated, his tone soft as his hand came up to cradle her cheek, tilting her head back to meet his blue gaze. "You trust me at our real practice, don't you?"

"This is real practice," Sarada replied, confused by how breathless she sounded. She could feel her heart beating faster as the distance between them closed.

"Oh right, right," he smirked, his breath ghosting over her lips.

Overwhelmed by a magnetism she was too weak to resist, Sarada leaned forward, shifting her weight to her toes as she pressed up to meet him.

This kiss was much more tender and patient than their first. His warm hands kept her steady. One held her firmly engaged in their kiss while the other slipped under her sweater to rest on her bare hip. His thumb softly stroked her skin, inspiring pleasant little tingles that radiated throughout her body.

With every gentle caress of his lips, Sarada could feel Boruto trying to soothe her. Trying to help her feel more comfortable.

She was surprised to discover how effective it was. Slowly, but surely, all of Sarada's nervous feelings faded to the background until all she could think about was feeling more, tasting more, having more of him.

Her tongue slipped over the seam of his lips in a silent request, and he was quick to accept and deepen their kiss. Sarada clutched the front of his shirt, anchoring herself in that moment.

As their kiss evolved into something more passionate, his hands began to wander, groping her curves along the way. His hand at her cheek, dove into her dark tresses, grasping the hair at her nape to keep her locked in their kiss.

His other hand slipped into the back of her leggings, simultaneously squeezing her ass as he pressed her hips flush against his own. But then, Boruto pulled away upon an interesting discovery.

Sarada's eyes fluttered open to find Boruto searching her face, an inquisitive eyebrow raised and an amused smirk on his lips.

"You're not wearing underwear?" he rasped. He phrased it like a question, but obviously, he knew the answer, what with his hand down her pants.

"Oh, um…" Sarada blushed.

"Do you usually not wear any?"

His hands had stilled to ask his questions, and yet the sultry tone of his voice had heat pooling between her legs. Boruto was obviously turned on by the idea that she went without.

She realized she had two options, play into this fantasy that was clearly brewing behind those lust clouded blue eyes or she could tell the truth.

"I usually do, I… I just didn't tonight, since I was coming over."

Sarada almost expected him to be disappointed that she wasn't some little minx, secretly walking around pantyless all the time. But his smirk grew, ever so slightly, like he was still rather pleased with that answer.

He leaned in close again, his overwhelming warmth making her mind foggy with desire. His lips ghosted over her ear as he whispered, "so you didn't wear any panties _for me_?"

Her breath hitched as she felt the hand in her pants slide over her hip. Her heart beat faster the closer he got to her center. She hadn't realized until that moment how desperately she wanted him to touch her.

"I was just trying to be practical," Sarada confessed in a breathless whisper.

"I see," Boruto softly laughed. Her head tilted to the side as he placed a soft, wet kiss against her racing pulse. "Well, it sure is practical for me."

Sarada inhaled a shuddering gasp, her hands tightened their grip on his shirt as one thick finger slipped between her damp folds and stroked her aching slit.

"Why are you so wet, Sarada?" he breathed against her neck. Pleasant shivers shot down her spine as she instinctively bucked against his hand.

"I don't know," she whimpered as he traced around her clit with his slick finger.

"Are you wet _for me_ , Sarada?"

She wasn't sure if it was the way Boruto practically purred her name or how he teased her entrance with his gentle ministrations that made her brain turn to mush, but Sarada found herself nodding, eyes unable to stay open.

"Hm?"

"Yeah… for you," she mewled shamelessly.

She was rewarded for her confession with a second finger joining the first before they dove inside her tight warmth.

Boruto reengaged their kiss with fervor, his tongue invading her mouth as his fingers pumped in and out of her wet clutch. He swallowed every moan and every sigh that attempted to escape her lips.

Sarada felt her legs quivering and her core tightening as she slowly climbed toward her blissful peak. Her hips rocked against his hand of their own volition.

His fingers felt so good. The way he massaged her clit, the way he stroked her walls, stretching her entrance more than her own petite fingers ever could.

But the way their tongues tangled together stoked her desire and made her greedy. Sarada wanted more of him. The memory, still so fresh, of the way he filled her with his hard cock.

"I want you inside me," she breathed against his lips without thinking.

Sarada let out a sad whimper when she felt his hand slip out of her pants, leaving her wanting. For a moment, she feared she said something wrong but his hands started pulling her pants down to remove them.

She let go of his shirt, finding it wrinkled from where she had tightly grasped. She only had a moment to notice his tented sweatpants before he dropped trou and his proud erection sprung free. A pang of pride and relief invaded Sarada's chest with the knowledge that he was just as aroused and eager as she.

Boruto carelessly kicked off his pants as his hands tugged at the hem of her sweater, lifting it over her head. Both began undressing in a frenzy. Sarada slipped off her bra and let it fall to the ground with the rest of their forgotten clothing.

His hands were all over her, eliciting sweet sighs against his lips as he kissed her deeply.

"So how do you want to do this?" he parroted her words from earlier. The smirk on his lips told her he was trying to tease her, but her lust clouded mind couldn't be bothered to care while his kisses were trailing down her chest

"I want you to lay down," she sighed as his tongue flicked over her nipple, making it hard, while his fingers tweaked the other.

Blue eyes looked up at her with a raised brow like he was intrigued by her choice. "I can do that," he mumbled against her bare skin before giving her mounds a few more kisses.

Boruto laid back on the center of his big bed, completely comfortable in the way he presented his nakedness to her. His gaze was fixed on Sarada as she tentatively crawled toward him, but her eyes seemed to be more interested in his manhood.

Her dark gaze flickered to his face then back down. "Umm… may I?

"May you what? Touch my dick?" he laughed, running a hand through his tousled blonde hair. "Yes. Please. It's what I took my clothes off for."

Boruto couldn't help the grin that spread across his face at the way Sarada pouted, he just could never resist teasing her.

He inhaled a sharp breath as her hand wrapped around his stiff member and began stroking it up and down in a torturously slow rhythm.

"You stopped laughing," Sarada hummed as she lowered herself close to him, her hand never ceasing its ministrations even as her mouth neared.

She maintained heated eye contact with him. The feeling of her warm breath made his cock twitch in anticipation. Sarada felt emboldened by the control he gave her, by the way he watched her with smoldering blue eyes.

A low groan rumbled in his chest as her wet tongue trailed up his length. Her pouty lips closed around the tip with a brief kiss that had his heart racing.

"What? Am I not funny anymore?" Sarada teased with a playful smirk of her own.

Boruto bit his lip, staring up at the ceiling as he shook his head. He wasn't used to her sassing him back like this.

"Fuck," he sighed. The ecstasy of being engulfed in the wet heat of Sarada's mouth made his eyes roll back. Her tongue lapped at his firm length as she bobbed up and down, taking him deeper each time.

One of his hands fisted the sheets below him, the other held back her raven hair so as to not obstruct the sinful view of his cock disappearing down her throat.

Sarada could hear his breathing grow more ragged and felt his body tense as he neared his peak. She had to resist the small smile that tugged at her lips when she decided to torture him a little and pulled away to leave him on the edge.

Boruto whined at the loss of her warmth, but her hand continued to pump his slick member as she sat up. His hazy, half-lidded gaze was fixed on her swollen, pink lips as she climbed on top of him.

He was beyond turned on as Sarada led his stiff manhood to her entrance, tracing over her wet folds and making herself sigh. His hands slid up her trembling thighs as she rubbed her sensitive clit with the head of his cock.

Boruto wasn't sure if she was teasing him or herself, but either way, he was growing more impatient, desperate to be buried in her tight warmth.

His fingers sunk into the plump flesh of her bottom as she slowly lowered herself down. The pleasant stretch making her moan with each inch of him that disappeared inside her.

A harsh exhale escaped Boruto's lips as her hips settled against his. The feeling of being sheathed inside her wet clutch had his skin hot and tingling. The feeling of _her_ consumed his thoughts and had his mind foggy with desire.

Sarada planted her hands on his broad chest. Her hips swiveled against his, adjusting to his intrusion and making him groan with the way her tight walls squeezed his length.

She lifted herself and dropped back down against him again and again, setting an arduous pace. Every sweet sigh, every needy whimper that fell from her lips was like music to his ears.

His hands groped her ass as he pulled her hips down harder. Lusty blue eyes watched her perky tits bounce and her brow furrow in pleasure.

Boruto rocked his hips up to meet her, hitting her so deep that her pace faltered. A wanton moan tore from her throat as her nails dug into his muscled pecs.

Her dark eyes fell closed, lost in the pleasure of riding his thick cock. Soft praises and murmured curses fell from her lips with each thrust.

"Ooh! Ooh~" Sarada cried, her back arching as his thumb massaged her clit. The delicious pressure in her core was mounting with each stroke until she burst. Her tight walls fluttered around his length and bathed him in her release. Her body throbbed pleasantly as Sarada practically collapsed on top of him, drained from her powerful orgasm.

Boruto held her tight, pressing their bare bodies against each other. Their hearts pounding and their breath heavy.

She kissed his neck, sucking and nipping at his racing pulse. His hips were grinding against hers as he chased his own release with a deep groan.

They laid there for several quiet minutes as they soaked in their post-coital glow. Sarada remained laying on top of him, her sweat-slicked chest against his. Boruto softly traced patterns on her back with his fingertips, his eyes closed as his breath returned to normal.

"I'm going to get off of you now."

"Alright," he chuckled softly at her announcement as she rolled onto the bed beside him.

"So, umm," Sarada began after a moment, an apparent nervousness in her tone. "Was that, like, okay for you?"

Boruto blinked open his eyes to find Sarada sitting up and staring at the far wall, her hands anxiously patting down her sex tousled hair.

He exhaled a sigh, regretting giving Sarada the opportunity to overthink and allow her insecurities to sneak in. Boruto sat up to face her and she met his gaze with a furrow in her brow.

"I thought the point of doing this was so that we could be _more_ comfortable with each other..." he said, reaching out to brush a few stray locks behind her ear. The gentle touch soothed her more than she could explain. "I don't want you to be nervous or feel unsure around me."

"But —" he silenced her with a sudden kiss.

"It was good for me. Great for me. You're fantastic, okay?" Boruto whispered against her lips, his forehead resting against hers. "Please don't doubt that."

If she needed affirmations, he could give that to her.

"You're fantastic," Sarada mumbled.

"I know," he smirked and then laughed at the way she scrunched her nose at his cocky reply. He pressed another kiss against her lips before he laid back down and made himself comfortable.

But then, instead of laying down with him like he expected, Sarada got up off the bed, leaning over to retrieve her pants off the ground. His brow furrowed as she began redressing.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Um, home?"

"It's late, just sleepover, we're meeting up at the ballet studio in like..." Boruto glanced over to the clock on his nightstand. "...six hours."

"Uh, I can't…" Sarada muttered. "You know I live with my parents, they'll ask questions if I never come home."

"Don't sleep here if you don't want to sleep here, but don't lie. Your dad is on a business trip and I know for a fact your mom works nights at the hospital."

Sarada stared at him, seemingly caught off guard that he knew that. Boruto rolled his eyes, but smiled, "don't act so surprised, I listen when you talk."

"Really? I was under the impression you only listened to enough words to figure out where you could throw in some lewd joke," she retorted, but he only laughed, happy to see the confident, sassy Sarada he recognized resurface.

"C'mon, stay the night." Boruto sat up and pulled her back toward the bed. She sighed when he captured her in his strong arms, his nose softly brushing against her neck as he whispered, "I'll make you breakfast in the morning."

"Oh, yeah? What can you make?" she asked as her eyes fluttered closed.

"I'll _buy_ you breakfast in the morning," he corrected and she breathed a soft laugh as she melted against him, deciding there really wasn't any harm in staying the night. She would get more sleep that way too.

But after the first night she slept over, it happened again.

Then again and again, until it just became a habit that she would stay the night anytime her mom was at work.

Sarada convinced herself it was merely for convenience since they had their early morning practice session, but she'd be lying if she said she didn't enjoy waking up wrapped in his warm embrace or grabbing their coffee together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eek! I don't know why I can't help but try to inject some humor into my smut lol! But I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts in the comments!


	14. Chapter 14

Sarada was growing more and more comfortable with her and Boruto's new routine. Waking up all tangled up with him in a warm burrito of blankets and going to the coffee shop he converted her to before heading over to the ballet studio for their early morning practice.

They would stretch and work on their lifts and only sometimes actually get stuff done.

Boruto had been pretty affectionate before, but now he could hardly keep his hands to himself. His previous casual touches devolved into trying to squeeze her butt at every opportunity.

She was sure he mostly did it just to make her squeal with surprise but it was quickly followed by a stern glare. Then again, he probably enjoyed the latter just as much. Boruto always seemed to love getting a rise out of her.

After practice, they headed toward the university, Boruto often resting his arm around her shoulders. The months were growing colder, so Sarada allowed it.

It was for warmth. Really! She snuggled up against him because he radiated heat… well, and he kinda smelt good…

But that was it! There was nothing more to it!

"You need to quit touching me," Sarada admonished with a half-hearted frown as the pair entered the university's campus.

But her warnings only made Boruto double-down, nuzzling against her neck, and purred, "that's not what you said last night."

His warm breath against her skin inspired a shiver that ran up her spine. She resisted the urge to melt against him and instead pushed him away with a laugh and shake of her head.

When Sarada met his gaze she saw the mischief that sparkled in his irresistible blue eyes.

"Behave," she commanded, trying her hardest to hide the amused smile that threatened her lips.

"You don't even know what I was thinking," Boruto chuckled.

"Oh, I'm sure I could guess."

"Or maybe I could just show you later," he said with a smirk that had Sarada's stomach doing somersaults.

"I'm this way," Boruto added, throwing his thumb in the direction of his first class. Sarada nodded, ready to say her goodbyes and remind him of their later meeting with Konohamaru when Boruto leaned in a little too close.

Her brow furrowed as a sudden shot of panic ran through her veins. She shoved her hand in his face to block the puckered lips that were approaching her.

"Wh-what are you doing?! Don't kiss me in public!" Sarada said in a harsh whisper, dark eyes darting around to see if anyone saw.

"Why does it matter?" Boruto laughed, peeling her hand off his mouth. He gazed down at her, holding her knuckles against his lips as he suggestively whispered, "Am I your dirty little secret?"

"Yes!" she affirmed with wide eyes that suggested that fact was obvious. "100% yes!"

"Oh, my bad!" Boruto laughed as he released her hand. "I'll work on being more covert."

He started walking toward his class, when he suddenly peeked over his shoulder and called, "Bye, girl who will _NOT_ be in my bed tonight!"

Then he gave her a wink and a thumbs up.

Sarada's face grew bright red before she hastily marched to her own class in the opposite direction, pretending that she didn't know him.

* * *

Sarada walked out of her last class, ready to head toward the ice complex when she got a text from Boruto. " _I'm starving! Can we get something to eat before practice?!"_

" _Sure, where do you want to go?"_ she replied.

" _You know where."_

With a roll of her eyes, Sarada met Boruto outside of Thunder Burger ten minutes later. He greeted her with a bright grin like he was excited that she knew where he was referring to as if he didn't eat there at least five times a week. Half of which she delivered to him.

"Hi, Boruto," an attractive cashier welcomed with a sweet smile as they approached the register. Sarada stood behind him with her arms crossed and snorted a laugh, wondering if his celebrity was from the college hockey team or the frequency that he dined there.

It was glaringly obvious the way that the cashier was trying to flirt with Boruto, but that wasn't anything new. It was, however, unexpected that Boruto didn't seem to indulge her like he normally would.

Instead, his blue gaze was fixed on the menu above, pondering over the options before just ordering his usual.

"Is there anything else I can get for you?" the cashier asked expectantly, batting her eyelashes at Boruto.

What? Was she hoping he'd ask for her phone number or something? Sarada did her best not to roll her eyes.

Boruto glanced over his shoulder at her. "You want a milkshake or anything?"

The cashier's gaze flickered to Sarada as a disappointed pout spread across her lips.

"Yeah, sure," she shrugged.

"Can you add a strawberry milkshake? And that'll be it," Boruto smiled as he pulled out his wallet.

Sitting in a booth across from Boruto, Sarada sipped on her milkshake and watched as he chowed down on his greasy meal.

"If you throw up at practice, I won't feel bad for you," she commented with a teasing smirk. He just chuckled in response before taking another bite.

Sarada's dark gaze wandered back to the cute cashier. Did Boruto not flirt back because she had been with him? Or because he didn't show interest in other girls anymore?

She wasn't sure how to feel about either possibility.

Does he flirt with other girls when she's not around? And if so, is she even allowed to care? It's not like they're together.

But then the idea that he's somehow forgone his flirty nature now that they were sleeping together made her question how he felt about the whole arrangement.

Sarada, herself, still wasn't sure how she felt about it. She enjoyed being with him in that way and it did seem to be helping their chemistry on the ice like she had intended, so she didn't let herself dwell on it.

Suddenly Sarada frowned at the thought of a third possibility, that he had been with that girl in the past.

She believed him when he said he didn't have other sexual partners since they started figure skating together, his schedule was tight enough as is, but that didn't mean Boruto didn't have a whole trail of women from before that.

Thoughts like that had Sarada wondering just how _experienced_ he was. She didn't even want to think of how she measured up to his slew of previous partners.

* * *

He didn't like to use the word _obsessed_ , but as Boruto trekked down each aisle of the university's library he was starting to realize he might be a little obsessed with Sarada.

It was already late when she told him she wouldn't be coming over that night because she was busy studying. He had known the library was open twenty-four hours a day, but he didn't think people were actually there at that hour.

God, she was such a nerd.

He walked up the stairs to the fourth story. He was going aisle by aisle, floor by floor to find her because he thought it might be fun to surprise her. There was barely anyone there, the whole place eerily quiet.

A naughty smirk spread across his lips when he finally spotted her.

Sarada was reaching for a book on the top shelf, the tips of her fingers just barely managing to pull it out. When suddenly a hand covered her mouth.

Her heart stopped, her body instinctively went rigid with terror at the feel of a hot, firm presence against her back.

"Don't scream," a familiar voice husked against her ear.

Sarada exhaled the breath she had been holding, relieved that it was just Boruto, and then immediately became annoyed that he had scared her like that.

But when she went to turn around to yell at him, she was met with resistance. His hands still firmly on her mouth and waist.

She struggled again in his hold, but it was ineffective against his superior strength. Dark eyes widened in shock as his grip drifted from her hip down to her center.

No way. He wouldn't.

They were in public!

Sarada squirmed, muttering unintelligible angry warnings against his palm. Her heartbeat quickened as his wandering hand slipped into the front of her leggings.

"Shh, Sarada. You're in a library," Boruto whispered, before playfully nibbling on her earlobe. "You don't want anyone to hear, do you?"

The husky desire in his voice, the sweet sensation of his kisses against her neck, and the teasing touches of his skillful fingers killed her protests on the spot. The way he sparked her arousal was as effortless to him as it was annoying to her.

Sarada let out a soft, desperate whine as two fingers dipped into her wet clutch, stroking her in just the right spot. Her head fell back against his shoulder and her eyes closed as she surrendered to his touch.

What they were doing was so brash and scandalous but somehow that only served to heighten her arousal. That naughty feeling had Sarada panting heavy breaths against his hand, her hips rocking to meet his intruding fingers.

She could feel how turned on Boruto was too, his hardened length rubbed against her bottom as he pressed soft kisses against her pulse. She let out another muffled cry as he massaged her clit in a deliciously steady rhythm.

Sarada felt herself climbing higher and higher with each stroke of slick fingers. She was on the edge, ready to combust when suddenly his hands were gone.

Sarada let on a frustrated whimper as his warmth disappeared. She turned around, cheeks flushed, as she slumped against the bookshelf. Her brow furrowed, greatly annoyed he didn't finish her.

"What the fu—?!"

Boruto shushed her with the fingers he just had buried inside her. The heady smell of her own honey made her even dizzier. "Sorry for the disruption," he whispered. "I let you get back to your studying."

She glared at him with dark eyes, and he responded with a smug grin.

"I hate you so much," she grumbled, but he just laughed and walked away.

Boruto had only been home for five minutes before Sarada was knocking at his door demanding he finish what he started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this update! leave a comment and let me know what you think about their new dynamic! lol


	15. Chapter 15

It was early morning. Sarada was standing in the bathroom brushing her silky dark hair, dressed in only a pair of panties and one of his shirts when a sleepy Boruto snuck behind her. His hands slowly snaked under her oversized shirt to grab her bare hips.

He pulled her back against his warm body, peppering soft kisses against her neck. When she felt his erection press against her bottom, Sarada caught his gaze in the mirror.

"You're insatiable," she said with a teasing smirk.

"You're irresistible," he purred, before sucking on her pulse. She melted against him, her body always so quick to submit to his touch.

A soft bite on her neck made her shiver and sigh. Sarada pressed herself back, rubbing against his growing need and Boruto growled his approval.

"Take a shower with me," he demanded, his voice raspy with want.

Her eyes fluttered closed with a soft moan as one of his hands traveled upward to gently massage her breast, while the other traced teasing touches over her clothed womanhood.

Sarada couldn't say no even if she wanted to.

He peeled off her shirt and started the shower, the room slowly beginning to fill with steam. She turned around and her lips met his in a lazy, lusty kiss.

Her tongue slow dancing with his as Boruto's palm slid up her stomach to grab a handful of her chest. Each touch of his lit her skin on fire and made her feel even more sensitive than before. She exhaled a wanton little whine into his mouth when he teased her pebbled nipples.

The room grew hotter and Sarada was beginning to feel light-headed, desire coursing through her veins. He hooked his fingers in her panties, sinking to his knees as he pulled them down the length of her slender legs.

Boruto looked up at her with lusty blue eyes that made her bite her lip in anticipation of his next move.

She was already trembling, wet, and wanting and he hadn't even touched her most sensitive parts. Sarada leaned back against the bathroom counter as he began softly dragging his lips against her inner thigh.

He pulled one of her legs to rest over his shoulder and grant him better access. She was so aroused, so anxious for his touch, but, of course, he was teasing her. Those blues eyes watching her every reaction.

Sarada opened her mouth to yell at him, but a desperate moan escaped instead as he dragged his hot tongue between her folds.

One hand grabbed the counter to steady herself, the other tangled into his blonde hair as the mirrors started fogging up from the steam of the shower.

Sarada threw her head back, mewling as he swirled his tongue around her clit in a slow, torturous rhythm. The pressure in her core steadily building.

"Ahh, ohh~" she cried, barely able to stand without the support of the counter. Her hips rocked against his probing tongue until she came apart, gasping his name.

When Boruto stood up, she was thankful for his steady hands that rested on her waist. Her legs felt like jelly.

He quickly stripped off his pants and guided her into the waiting shower, the warm spray washing over their bodies. Their hands slid over each other's naked skin as they resumed their steamy kiss. There was just something so naughty about tasting herself on his tongue that served to heighten her arousal.

Her hand wrapped around his firm length, pumping it up and down and making Boruto groan with impatience. "Turn around," he rasped.

Sarada obeyed, bending over slightly as she braced herself against the cool tiled wall. Her breathing heavy in anticipation.

She peeked over her shoulder with dark half-lidded eyes as Boruto groped her ass with both hands, squeezing the plump flesh and making her sigh.

When he met her gaze, he gave her a naughty little smirk before his hand slipped between her thighs, making her hips jump as he played with her sensitive clit.

"C'mon already," she whined, sick of his teasing. Sarada bit her lip to hold back a moan as she felt him sliding his hard cock against her slick entrance.

"Say you want it," he husked.

She tried pushing back against him, but his strong grip on her waist held her steady. Heat bloomed across her cheeks, a little embarrassed that he was making her say something like that out loud.

"Iwantit," she muttered under her breath.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear that," he said with a salacious grin. Her breath hitched as his tip dipped into her wet core, only to immediately retreat. Sarada let out a sad whimper.

"Boruto... please!" she groaned shamelessly, her body frustrated and aching to be filled. "I want it! I want your cock! Pleas— ohh~"

Her desperate pleas were interrupted by the lustful moan that tore from her throat as he slammed into her in one swift thrust. He gripped her round hips, fingertips sinking in her pale flesh with bruising pressure as he pulled out and sunk back in again and again.

Sarada's eyes rolled back and her breathing grew labored as she endured his rough treatment. Her hands splayed against the shower wall giving her just enough leverage to push back against him, meeting his fervent thrusts.

"Is this what you wanted?" Boruto growled. The hunger in his tone sent a shiver down her spine.

She didn't respond right away, too focused on the intoxicating pleasure of his throbbing cock stretching her, filling her again and again.

Sarada felt the sting of pain against her ass before her dazed mind registered the sharp sound of a hand smacking wet flesh. She exhaled a shuddering moan, confused why something that hurt could also give her so much pleasure.

"Yes~" she finally replied, her voice breathless.

His fingertips skated lightly over the faint pink handprint on her pale bottom, sending chills throughout her body. Her moist walls involuntarily clutched his length tighter.

Boruto exhaled something between a sigh and a chuckle. "You like getting spanked, don't you?"

"Yes~" she whimpered with a furrowed brow. Her foggy brain unable to be embarrassed by the wanton way she pushed back against him, a silent plea for another strike.

Oh, and he delivered.

Her back arched as she cried out his name, the sting worse than the first but the pleasure was greater too. Sarada couldn't explain why it felt so good, but that delicious pain combined with his furious thrusts in perfect harmony.

Sarada was about ready to beg for more, when his hand reached out and covered her hand that braced against the tiled walls, their fingers intertwined. Boruto leaned forward, pressing her upper body against the cool wall. His chest rested against her back as the steaming water trickled down their heated skin.

His brutal pace began to slow into a sensual grind that filled her so deeply and fully that she could barely think. Her lips parted, sighing harsh breaths with each firm slide of his cock into her tight warmth.

Boruto took two fingers and softly traced over her lips before pushing into her mouth. Without question, she began sucking on his digits, running her tongue over their length.

"Good girl," he breathed against her ear. Sarada felt her core clench around him, unreasonably turned on by his praise. The rock of his hips against hers never ceasing.

She whined when he removed his fingers from her mouth, surprised by how much she enjoyed it. But she quickly learned his plans were much better as his slick fingers slipped between her thighs to massage her swollen clit.

Sarada murmured unintelligible curses as he circled her sensitive nub with just the right amount of pressure. "Fuck... Boruto~" she breathed, the tension in her core coiled so tight as he filled her again and again. "Ooh god… so good… your cock is so good."

She felt him sink his teeth into her shoulder as he stilled his hips and hands. His body rigid and his eyes clenched shut.

"Why would you stop?!" Sarada sobbed, so close to the edge it hurt. She wiggled against him, encouraging him to continue.

Boruto groaned, his hand covering hers tightened its grip. "I'm trying not to come too soon... but when you talk like that… fuck, it's hot," he croaked.

"Come! Come inside me! I don't care, just don't stop!" she whined bucking her hips against his.

"Fuck Sarada, what are you doing to me?" he moaned against her neck as he slowly resumed his steady thrusts.

The sound of her soft whimpers and mumbled affirmations turned him on beyond belief.

It didn't take much longer until Sarada was crying out with an earth-shattering release, sparks danced behind her closed eyes, her body practically vibrating with pleasure.

Boruto followed only a moment later, hugging her slippery wet body against his as he came inside her tight warmth, and exhaled a satisfied sigh.

They stepped out of the bathroom after washing each other's bodies. His groping hands on her chest and bottom just " _making sure"_ she was clean. Once she escaped the hot, lusty cloud that consumed the bathroom, Sarada felt like she could finally catch her breath.

"I didn't know you like talking dirty that much, Sarada," Boruto teased as he ran a towel over his hair.

"Oh whatever, I just said what you wanted to hear," she lied, thankful she could blame her flushed cheeks on their hot shower.

"Oh really?" he grinned. "I mean I would've been happy with a simple " _I want it"_ but you couldn't hold yourself back and all your true feelings spilled out."

"Shut up," Sarada grumbled, rolling her eyes as she began getting dressed.

"When are you finally going to admit that you're in love with me?"

"You're projecting again," Sarada scoffed.

* * *

The hockey players all filed into the locker room after another arduous practice. Their season was going really well, but another tough game was coming up and their coach wasn't about to let them get cocky.

Boruto peeled off his sweat-soaked practice shirt and tossed it into his bag before exhaling a big yawn against the back of his hand.

"What's got you so tired lately?" Shikadai asked, teal eyes observing Boruto's exhausted features.

"Uh," he hesitated. It was true that the schedule Sarada made him was perfect, but now that they added other _activities_ to his routine, he was getting a lot less sleep.

"A better question is _who_!?" Iwabe chimed with a suggestive wiggle of his brow from Boruto's other side.

He turned his head, a smirk tugging at his lips, "what makes you think it's a _who_?"

"Because I know you!" Iwabe burst out laughing.

"Maybe I have just been studying really hard lately!" Boruto grinned as he pulled on a fresh shirt.

Shikadai snorted a laugh and slammed his locker closed, "at least come up with a convincing excuse if you're going to lie."

"C'mon man," Iwabe chuckled. "Are you gonna spill the dirty details or what?"

In the past, it wasn't uncommon for Boruto to share the stories of his late-night escapades with women, but this thing he had with Sarada didn't feel like something he should be regaling in a sweaty locker room.

It wasn't even so much that he knew she wanted to keep it a secret, but rather that he wanted to preserve this special bubble that kept their " _relationship_ " free from outside opinions.

"I got nothing to spill," he shrugged as the trio of boys made their way toward the door.

When Boruto walked out of the locker room, he spotted Sumire leaning against the wall, looking adorably shy.

"Question answered," Iwabe mumbled, playfully elbowing Boruto in the side before he and Shikadai walked away.

He actually hadn't seen Sumire in a while, but Boruto didn't bother to correct him.

"Hey, stranger," Sumire smiled sheepishly.

"Hey, you," Boruto smirked as he approached her and blue eyes fell to the bag in her hand.

"Oh, yeah! I, uh, was at Thunder Burger and I just was thinking about you so I thought I would bring you one of their specials."

"You didn't have to do that," he said, accepting the offered food before pulling her into a tight hug. Sumire's smile widened as she snuggled against his broad chest.

But a guilty look flashed across Boruto's features as he held her. He felt bad because Sumire only started buying him snacks and sports drinks after having seen Sarada do the same.

He knew Sumire wanted to win his affections, but he didn't know how to explain that Sarada only did those nice things for him out of obligation.

Then again, he hadn't been using his requests on Sarada lately. He didn't really have to, she brought him things without him even asking and he wasn't sure if she did it out of habit or because she was trying to be thoughtful in the same way that Sumire did.

"I'm sorry I didn't text you back yesterday, I've just been crazy busy with training for the Grand Prix, and midterms, and hockey," Boruto pulled away from their hug to look Sumire in the eyes, but his hand still lingered on her waist. "You know how it is."

"No, no, of course, I understand," she quietly nodded. But then her eyes flickered down to the floor as a blush spread across her cheeks. "Would it be silly if I told you I miss you?"

Her breath hitched as Boruto brushed a violet lock behind her ear. His fingers traced down her cheek and pushed her chin up to meet his gaze.

"I miss you, too," he said softly and a sweet smile spread across her lips.

"Do you think we could do something together soon? I know you're busy, so we could just hang out and study?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I'd like that," he agreed.

* * *

Sarada seldom invited Boruto over to her house and never let him sleepover, because she was afraid of this exact situation.

"Wake up!" she said in a harsh whisper, violently shaking a very naked Boruto. Sleepy blue eyes fluttered half-open.

"What time is it?" he rasped, obviously not registering the urgency in her voice.

"It doesn't matter what time it is! It's morning, okay!" Sarada quietly told him. "I just heard my mom get home from work, so you need to get up unless you want her to see you!"

Thankfully that information was enough to rouse him.

"Fuck, what do I do?!" he whispered back as he rolled out of the bed, wide eyes glancing around the room. Their clothes haphazardly littered all over their floor.

"At least put some pants on!"

"Sarada?" a distant voice called, accompanied by the telltale sound of footsteps climbing the stairs. "Are you home?"

Boruto and Sarada nervously stared at each other, both waiting for the other to have some revelation on what to do.

"Good morning!" Sarada called back, still sitting in bed wrapped in her blankets.

"You should've just pretended you were still asleep or something!" Boruto whispered with wide eyes. Sarada cringed as she realized that probably would've been a much better idea, then she could've snuck him out when her mom got in the shower.

Shit!

"Sarada?" Sakura's voice was closer now, followed by a knock on the bedroom door.

Urgent blue eyes clashed with panicky black.

"Hide!" Sarada mouthed and Boruto frantically looked around the room.

Her breath caught at the sound of her mother twisting the doorknob, in her rush to do something with Boruto she didn't dress herself. So now she was trapped in bed, naked under the covers.

Sarada laid back down pretending to have just woken up when Sakura peeked her head in.

"How was work, Mama?" Sarada asked in her best attempt at a sleepy voice.

"It was good," Sakura replied with a soft smile and opened the door to let herself in.

Sarada's heart rate increased with the way her mother's green eyes scanned the room, seemingly suspicious.

"Sarada, your room is so dirty…"

Sarada sprang upright, clutching her blanket to her bare chest. "Mom! It's fine! I'll get it later!" she said anxiously as Sakura began picking up the loose articles of clothing on the floor.

"No, no it's fine," she insisted, walking toward the laundry basket in the closet with an armful of clothes.

"Don't!" Sarada cried.

But Sakura ignored her, sliding open the closet door to discover a shirtless Boruto standing there wearing nothing but a pair of unbuttoned jeans and a nervous grin.

"Good morning, Mrs. Uchiha," he said, awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

"Well, good morning to you too, Boruto," Sakura chuckled, taking in his state of undress before peeking over her shoulder at her daughter with a rather amused smile.

Sarada was sitting in her bed, hiding her mortified face in her hands. "How'd you know he was in there?" she muttered.

"Honey, his shoes are by the door."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha busted! thank you so so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this update! I'd LOVE to hear your thoughts and reactions in the comments!
> 
> Also, I've had a few comments regarding them like being safe, and you can definitely assume Sarada is on birth control lol. This is NOT an accidental pregnancy story.


	16. Chapter 16

One way Konohamaru recommended that Boruto and Sarada up the technical score of their program was to alter some of their jump combinations. But the changes that Sarada decided on required Boruto to learn the elusive triple axel.

The axel was typically considered one of the hardest jumps in figure skating. Unlike all the other jumps where the skater takes off backward and lands backward, with an axel the skater takes off forward and lands backward, meaning there is a whole extra half rotation.

After a dozen or so unsuccessful attempts, Boruto's breath had grown heavy, not just from the exertion but from the frustration as well.

Sarada had demonstrated for him several times and he didn't understand why it wasn't coming together. He had plenty of power in his other jumps.

"Hey, it's alright," Sarada said, noticing his uncharacteristic irritation. She skated up to him and cradled his face in both her hands. "Let's be done for today."

"Just give me a few more tries," he insisted.

"Boruto, it is okay if you don't get it on the first day," Sarada whispered and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

He couldn't resist the way the corner of his mouth twitched up.

He could tell how much she was trying to comfort him because even though Sarada wasn't as harsh in her criticisms as she had been in the beginning, she was never particularly sweet at practice and she definitely never kissed him in public.

His hands found purchase on her waist, and he realized he couldn't stay mad gazing down at her compassionate charcoal eyes.

"You don't need to get frustrated just because this jump is going to take a little extra effort. You're really good at a lot of other things."

"Oh yeah? What else am I good at?" he asked as he pulled her body against his, a suggestive smirk on his lips and a naughty gleam in his blue eyes.

"Control yourself," Sarada admonished as she suppressed a smile. She pushed him away before skating over to the edge of the rink. He followed after her and they both sat down on the rink-side bleachers to remove their skates.

"So I talked to my mom after you left the other day," Sarada began. "And I swore her to secrecy in case you were worried about my dad murdering you."

"I wasn't before, but now I am…" Boruto let out an amused laugh. "What did you end up telling her?"

"I mean, you know I'm not good at lying so I just told her the truth, that we're just having a _very casual_ physical relationship, and that she definitely doesn't need to mention it to my dad because we're _not_ dating and we don't even have any romantic feelings for each other."

"...right."

Sarada furrowed her brow at his odd expression. "What? Would you describe it differently?"

"Nope, you really nailed it. That's what's going on here," Boruto replied as he slung his bag over his shoulder, keeping his face neutral. "I have somewhere to be, but I'll catch you later, alright?"

"Alright," she nodded, confused by his sudden shift in mood.

* * *

Boruto walked into the university's library with two hot cups in hand. He trekked up two flights of stairs, dodging a few other students passing by, and let himself into the private study room Sumire had booked for them.

The room was small but cozy, just a few chairs around a table and a whiteboard on the wall. A big window looking over the quad let in some natural light that brightened the space nicely.

Sumire seemed to have just arrived herself as she pulled out all her cute notebooks and colored pens. Her eyes lit up upon seeing him, and he offered her one of the drinks in his outstretched hand.

"For you," Boruto smiled, and she accepted gracefully. She took a sip and sighed in delight.

"You remembered my favorite drink?" she asked, seeming genuinely surprised and touched. "Could you be any cuter?"

He grinned as he pulled her into a hug, always so tickled by the way she nuzzled against him like he was the best, coziest thing ever.

"So what are you working on today?" Boruto asked as they broke from their embrace and he began pulling out his own school work from his backpack.

He had always known Sumire was bright, but as she animatedly described her projects as a biomedical science major, Boruto felt his head spinning.

"Damn, you are seriously so smart," he chuckled in honest praise.

"What? No! I'm just..." she rambled, shyly averting her gaze down to her hands fidgeting in her lap. "...ya know, you—"

"Sumire!" He interrupted. "Take the compliment!"

Violet eyes glanced up at his genuine smile and a faint blush warmed her cheeks. "Thanks," she replied softly.

"See was that so hard?" Boruto teased as he opened his laptop.

"I can't with you," Sumire mumbled, biting her lip with a soft shake of her head.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you even know how freaking adorable you are?" she sighed as if it was very hard for her to deal with.

"Who? Me?" Boruto grinned with mock bashfulness. He forgot the kind of ego boost being around Sumire gave him.

"Take the compliment!" she said, teasing him back with his own words.

She giggled as she spread open a hefty textbook and he pulled up the paper he had been putting off, and they both got down to business.

They sat in companionable silence for quite some time, each engrossed in their own schoolwork.

Boruto took the last sip of his drink as he reread the sentences he had just written, making sure the paragraphs flowed when he felt Sumire's foot brush up against his own underneath the small table they shared.

His gaze flickered up, peeking at her from behind his laptop screen. She was still looking down at her book, but the shy smile and faint blush she wore on her cheeks told him it was intentional.

He brushed his foot over hers in a similar manner, and then it became this back and forth of subtle touches under the table all while pretending to be focused on their schoolwork.

Eventually, his touches became a little more daring and he felt Sumire's hand halt his knee that was brushing against her inner thigh, her expression thoroughly scandalized.

"Boruto!" she squeaked.

"What's up?" He looked up at her with innocent blue eyes, even as he continued rubbing his leg against hers.

She giggled despite herself, her cheeks flushed an adorable shade of pink.

He startled from their little game of footsies when his phone vibrated loudly against the table.

"Oh, were you going to get that?" Sumire asked.

"No, no, it's fine," he replied with a dismissive wave. But by the fifth time his phone went off, he was actually rather curious.

"Sorry!" Boruto apologized, not wanting to be rude as he checked to see who was blowing up his phone.

He had several text messages from Sarada.

He scrunched his face in confusion. There were no words, only pictures.

The first of which was his front door, and the second of her shoes sitting in his entryway. Blue eyes widened when the third was a picture of Sarada's pants on his living room floor. Each picture after was another discarded article of clothing in a trail that led to his bed.

She wasn't even in any of the photos, and yet the implication was enough to inspire a blush on his cheeks and a stirring in his pants.

Even without words, the message was clear. " _I'm waiting naked in your bed for you."_

He looked up from his phone at the same time Sumire looked up from her book.

"What's up?" she asked and Boruto felt his face grow hotter.

"Oh, um," he hesitated, searching for a good excuse. "I'm sorry, I totally forgot I was meeting up with another friend for dinner tonight and the time totally slipped my mind."

"Oh, okay. I guess I was about done studying for now too," Sumire said as she began packing up her belongings.

"Let's do this again sometime!" Boruto said, giving her a quick hug before hastily shoving all his belongings into his backpack.

"We should!" she beamed. "You'll text me?"

"Yup!" Boruto nodded before he eagerly jogged out of the library and to his house as fast as he could without looking like a maniac.

* * *

It was early in the morning, the sun just barely peeking over the horizon. Their alarm hadn't even gone off yet, but Boruto found himself awake. Not wanting to disturb his bedmate, he continued to lay there beside her, propped up on one elbow as blue eyes admired her delicate beauty.

In sleep, her face was smooth and relaxed, a refreshing change from the usual unamused scowl she shot at him. Boruto smiled to himself, oh how he loved riling Sarada up.

He reached over and with a gentle touch brushed his fingers through her silky raven hair. "I can feel you staring at me and it's creeping me out," she said without even opening her eyes.

Boruto smirked, "I was just thinking about what a giant forehead you have."

Her eyes shot open with an angry glare and it took everything in him not to snicker. "Oh, you think you're funny!?" Sarada huffed, pushing him flat on the bed and rolling on top of him.

Boruto couldn't hold back his laughter as she tried to pin him down when they both knew he could easily overpower her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and sat up, trapping a pouting Sarada in his lap. Her expression quickly shifted when he began placing soft kisses against her collarbone.

"No! No! No!" Her hands rested on his shoulders, halfheartedly pushing him away, but her protests grew weaker as he trailed his lips up the column of her neck.

"We don't have time," she sighed, but her hips rocked against his as if to contradict her words.

His hands slid down her back to grip her round bottom and pulled her closer so she could feel just how much he wanted her. A soft moan escaped her lips in response as her core continued to rub against his growing need.

When her fingers tangled into his hair and she pulled him into a desperate kiss, he knew he won.

"Real quick?" Sarada breathed against his lips.

"Real quick," Boruto agreed and rolled them over so she was beneath him.

He pushed her shirt up, revealing her bare breasts to his groping hands. He loved the feeling of her soft skin and the way she would shiver and squirm with his teasing touches.

Boruto leaned down and captured her lips in another searing kiss, his tongue slipping into her mouth to play with hers. Sarada's fingers threaded through his blonde hair, her nails scratching his scalp and making him sigh.

His hand ventured south, tracing soft patterns down her stomach before slipping into her panties. She spread her trembling legs wider, eager for his attention.

He dipped into her wet core, coating his fingers in her silky essence before rubbing her clit just the way she liked it. Her brow furrowed, toes curling in pleasure, as she climbed toward her peak.

Boruto smiled against her lips, the wanton little noises Sarada made were always so gratifying. Her back arched against him, gasping as his fingers repeatedly slipped in and out her wet clutch.

Boruto found himself rutting against her thigh, his stiff member aching to be buried in the welcoming warmth of her tight core. Sarada whimpered when he stopped before she finished, but he was quick to tear off her panties and align himself at her slick entrance.

They sighed in unison when he tilted his hips forward, her damp folds parting as he slowly filled her with his firm length. He waited a breath, allowing her to adjust to the intrusion before he began grinding against her.

He would never get enough of the way her body fit so nicely against his own or the way she inspired his dirtiest fantasies. He wanted Sarada every which way she would have him.

Boruto sat back, his hands still firmly gripping her waist, pulling her up to meet each rock of his eager hips. He observed her features as she writhed beneath him, his mind capturing that moment in his memory.

Sarada's cheeks were flushed, eyes half-lidded, and lips parted. Her perky tits rising and falling with each heavy breath and soft moan that accompanied his rhythmic thrusts. Her hair was splayed against the pillow like a dark halo. Arms resting above her head, completely at his mercy.

She was so fucking hot.

He pulled one of her legs up to rest on his shoulder as he quickened his pace, the new angle allowing him to sink deeper into her wet heat. Sarada exhaled a shuddering moan. "Oh, yes... right there~"

He reached between them, his thumb strumming her clit as he pounded into her again and again.

Her moist walls hugged his cock so tightly he was practically dizzy. His mind was clouded with lust. The way she moaned and mewled and cried out with each firm thrust drove him wild.

His breath grew labored from his aggressive pace, but it felt so fucking good every time he slammed into her tight warmth that he couldn't slow down, he couldn't stop. The pleasant pressure building in his core told him this was, in fact, going to be " _real quick_ ".

Her moans grew in volume and her body grew tense as he massaged her clit in firm circles. As much as he loved the peaceful look of her face in rest, the sight of her features contorting in pleasure as she climaxed on his cock was even better.

"Fuck, Boruto~! Yes.. yess… oh, fuck!" she cried as her tight walls squeezed his throbbing length.

It was amusing how much more vulgar her language got in bed, but he'd be lying if he said it didn't do things for him. The sound of his name on Sarada's lips, breathless and jumbled with praise and expletives sent him over the edge after her.

He leaned down to give her a messy kiss and a few final thrusts. His fingers dug into the pale flesh of her thigh, groaning against her lips as the tight pressure burst with a mind-numbing orgasm.

His body throbbed pleasantly from the release. He gave her another kiss before he flopped onto his bed beside her.

God, what a nice way to start the day.

After a few moments of catching their breath, Sarada rolled off the bed and padded over to the bathroom. When she returned to start getting dressed, Boruto was still lounging completely naked with a satisfied grin on his face.

"Hey, so are you coming to my game tonight?"

"Meh, I don't know," Sarada shrugged as she pulled on a pair of jeans. Boruto sat up, blue eyes wide with affront.

"Oh c'mon! I could get you one of my jerseys to wear?!" he offered, trying to tempt her.

But Sarada just huffed an amused laugh. "Okay, so I'll probably come to the game, but I'm definitely not wearing your jersey. I don't need people thinking I'm into you."

"But you are into me!" he chuckled.

"I'm not!"

"Really?!" Boruto asked with a teasing grin. "The way you were screaming my name just five minutes ago would suggest otherwise."

Sarada pouted, turning her face away to hide the heat that bloomed across her cheeks. "Okay, so yes, maybe I vocalize my enjoyment of your… _skills.._."

Boruto put a hand over his mouth, trying hard not to laugh as she spoke.

"But! I also enjoy our other practice together. That's really all this is, chemistry practice for our figure skating," she reminded him. "There's no feelings involved whatsoever."

" _No_ feelings?"

"No feelings," she reaffirmed with finality before walking into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

Boruto flopped back down on the bed and sighed as he stared at the bathroom door she just entered.

He had a lot of fun sleeping with Sarada. Their near-identical schedules made it so they were free to fool around almost every night of the week. He knew plenty of guys who would kill for a no-strings-attached sex buddy as hot as Sarada.

He was lucky... really…

So why did his chest ache every time she said this thing between them meant nothing to her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this fic is already at 40k words!! if you know me you know that my fics are short haha! thank you so so much for reading and supporting this story! and extra thanks to those who have been consistently leaving comments! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait to hear what you think!


	17. Chapter 17

Boruto stood in the locker room, readjusting his pads before slipping on his home game jersey. He stared blankly into his empty locker, trying to puzzle together why he was feeling so… so bleh.

He was usually so energized before a big game, standing on the locker room benches and hyping up his teammates.

But he just didn't have it in him tonight.

He didn't want to believe it was because of Sarada. Refusing the jersey he offered her was just the latest in a long list of ways he felt rejected by her.

The difference between the way she acted and what she said didn't seem to ever match up. She was always so quick to deny having any feelings for him, that he was starting to feel crazy. Was he really just imagining it? Reading into her actions when they didn't mean anything?

But the real question was: did he want her to like him as more than just some fuckbuddy? And if so, then what does that say about the way he feels about her?

As their coach called them to attention, Boruto decided he just needed to push all those feelings down and focus on the present. They needed this win and his team was counting on him to be playing his best.

* * *

It was only five minutes into the game before Boruto realized the Kumo players were targeting him specifically. He seemed to have at least two guys defending him at any given moment, both of which were not shy about roughing him up.

It wasn't that uncommon for opponents to keep an eye on Boruto, what with him being one of the team's highest-scoring players, but it was usually much more subtle. The Kumo players were all over him, roughly bumping into him and taunting him.

But Boruto just grit his teeth and took it. The shoving and the trash-talk was nothing he couldn't handle.

It seemed, however, that news of Boruto's figure skating spread to Kumo Uni because their players were not holding back. Every elbow thrown, every shoulder slammed against his was accompanied by an emasculating insult about him figure skating or some homophobic slur.

Nobody important to him, not his team or his family, was bothered by his figure skating, so he really shouldn't let it phase him, and yet Boruto could feel himself tensing with each cruel taunt.

Blue eyes flickered to the scoreboard, they were down by two, but there was hardly anything he could do with these defenders hanging on him.

He took deep breaths, trying to remain focused on the game. They were intentionally provoking him and he couldn't let them get under his skin.

"Maybe your whole team should switch to figure skating, 'cause you guys can't play hockey for shit!"

Where's the puck?

"Yeah, you should've been practicing instead of dancing around on the ice like a fucking queer!"

No one was going to pass to him with the way he was being guarded.

"Why don't you do a little twirl for us?! Fucking pretty boy!"

Their constant snickering was grating on his nerves. Boruto knew he needed to get out from under these chumps, but they're on him like glue.

"Yeah Uzumaki, why don't you show us your gay little tricks? Or do you need to put on your sparkly dress first?!"

Ignore them.

Focus on the game.

"I wonder how the great Naruto Uzumaki feels about having a faggot son like you!"

Boruto felt his eye twitch at the mention of his father's name.

Focus on the game.

"I bet he's pulling his hair out wondering how he raised such a fucking disappointment!"

His teeth clenched.

Focus.

"Are you sure you want to switch sports, Uzumaki?! What are you going to do when you can't hide in your father's shadow?!"

That was the last straw before Boruto snapped.

He threw a heavy punch and clocked the Kumo player beside him right in his stupid, cackling mouth. His other fist followed after with just as much fury. Players from both teams were quick to jump into the fray. It was a blur of gloves flying and punches swinging.

Boruto was deaf to the cacophony of the crowd screaming and whistles screeching. All the frustration he had let fester, not just from the Kumo players' taunts but from that day, from his life recently, poured into one uninspired thought: " _I'll feel better if I beat the shit out of this guy"_.

Their minor scuffle quickly devolved into rolling around on the ice in an all-out brawl. The fans were on their feet hollering as the referees tried to pry opposing players off of each other.

Eventually, Boruto found himself squirming in Shikadai's iron hold. "Fucking chill, Boruto! Calm down!"

His breath was labored and his face throbbed. His knuckles were bloody and battered, the adrenaline was the only thing keeping the pain at bay. His coach looked pissed as he yelled at the referees, but there was no salvaging the situation.

Everyone saw Boruto throw the first punch, and so he was ejected from the game.

* * *

A miserable looking Boruto sat on a padded medical table in a back office of the stadium as the team's trainer scribbled some notes on her clipboard. "I don't think anything is broken, but I recommend you get an x-ray just to be safe."

With a tired sigh, Boruto nodded. His ribs were sore and his face was a wreck, but thankfully the pain meds were starting to kick in.

"For your eye," the trainer said as she handed him an ice pack. "Feel free to hang out in here as long as you need, okay?"

"Thanks," he mumbled, wondering if she would mind if he hid in there for the rest of his stupid fucking life. The trainer walked out the door but gasped when she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Is he allowed any visitors?!"

Boruto recognized that sweet voice right away, and a moment later Sumire popped her head into the room.

He actually wasn't that surprised she had made it all the way back there. With all her time spent at the university's stadium, she was familiar with most of the staff, who he was sure were all too happy to let her in.

"Aww, Boruto!" Sumire cooed upon seeing his injuries. She rushed over, taking the ice pack from his bandaged hand. "Allow me."

"Thanks," he whispered and managed a small smile. Sumire stood between his spread legs. One hand gingerly held the ice pack to his bruised eye, while the other rested on his thigh.

"What happened out there?" she asked gently. "I've never seen you get that worked up."

"I don't know," Boruto grumbled, his uncovered eye gazing down at the floor. "It was stupid. I'm honestly embarrassed about the whole thing."

"I'm sure what you're feeling isn't stupid and it's okay to let it out… just... preferably not with violence," Sumire said with a light laugh.

Boruto chuckled as he looked back up to meet her gaze and finally noticed what she was wearing. "You're wearing my jersey?"

"What do you mean? Of course, I am," she looked up at him through dark lashes. "You're my most favorite player."

"You're favorite, huh?" A smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. "But there are so many guys on the team who are so good."

"Well, maybe you're my favorite because hockey ability isn't my only criteria."

"Wait, so you're saying I'm not the best on the team?!" he asked with mock offense and Sumire giggled.

"I'm sure you already know I think you're the best on the team. I see how hard you work and how much everybody looks up to you."

Blue eyes widened, genuinely surprised to hear her say that. "But what are your other criteria?"

Okay, so maybe he was fishing, but Sumire was always so quick to fluff his ego that he just couldn't resist.

"Well, you're so so sweet and funny… and not to mention totally gorgeous," Sumire mumbled before she bit her lip and scrunched her face like she could hardly believe she said that out loud.

Boruto observed her adorably shy expression as his heart swelled with her sincere compliments.

"Are you sure I can hold on to such praise after the beating I took tonight," he teased. "I mean I could end up terribly ugly and disfigured."

Sumire slowly lowered the ice pack she held against his face. Her gentle touch traced over his injuries, a blackened eye and a cut on his brow that the trainer already stitched up.

As the soft movement of her fingertips explored his face beyond his injuries, Boruto leaned into her touch, watching as her violet gaze shifted from observation to appreciation.

"I don't think that could ever happen."

"Why are you always so good to me?" he whispered. Her attention moved from tracing over his lips up to his deep blue eyes.

"Is that even a real question, Boruto?" Sumire asked with a soft laugh. Her hand cradled his cheek with a soothingly warm gentleness that had him inching closer. "It's because I like you... I've always liked you, I like you so much… so much it's probably stupid."

No, what was stupid was the way Boruto leaned forward and pressed his lips against Sumire's, but he just couldn't help himself.

Each tender caress of her lips expressed a devotion he so desperately craved. His hands found purchase on her waist and pulled her closer.

Why didn't he ever make Sumire his girlfriend?

She was so into him, she even said so herself. She was always so supportive, being there at his games and practices, cheering him on win or lose (and there were definitely girls who suddenly weren't interested in hockey anymore when they lost).

What was stopping him?

Sumire was constantly validating him and flattering him that he couldn't help but want to be around her, so why couldn't he just say he reciprocated her feelings?

Whether or not his brain was willing to acknowledge it, he knew in his heart it was because of Sarada.

It wasn't really a great revelation to have while kissing someone else, but after the absolute shit day Boruto had, he let himself indulge in a selfish moment. Let himself get washed up in Sumire's gentle affections and forget that the girl he really wanted constantly rejected the idea of having feelings for him.

Her vanilla lip gloss tasted like cupcakes, a seemingly perfect complement to Sumire's sweetness. The soft sighs she exhaled against his lips had his mind foggy. Her tongue shyly slipped against his as he palmed her perky ass.

The sound of someone clearing their throat tore Boruto out of his daze. He jerked his head toward the door to find Sarada, dark eyes wide with shock.

And as if to make matters worse, she was with his mom.

Probably the worst combination of people to walk in on him feeling someone up. Boruto had never felt more awkward in his life.

Internally, he begged himself to wake up from this nightmare.

Sumire was blushing, also incredibly flustered, albeit for different reasons. "Hi Mrs. Uzumaki… Sarada."

"Hi Sumire," Hinata replied, generously pretending like she didn't see anything. "How's our guy doing?"

Sarada however just stood there glaring at Boruto. It seemed her surprise had morphed into anger.

Boruto stared back, frozen and unsure what to say. His hands fell from Sumire's body as she took a timid step away from him.

Sarada could see that he was beaten up and yet all she wanted was to punch him in his stupid face.

She swallowed the harsh lump in her throat as a mixture of unwanted feelings churned in her gut and muttered, "looks like you guys have things taken care of here, so I'll just… I'll go."

"Sarada!" Boruto called frantically, jumping up from his seat. "Wait! It's not what you think!"

But she was already out the door.

He deflated with a sigh and ran a hand over his face only to wince when he remembered he was bruised.

"Then what is it?" a heartbroken whisper asked.

His eyes widened as he jerked his head in Sumire's direction. She stood there with her hands clutched against her chest, tears welling up in her violet eyes. He opened his mouth, but no words came out.

"I try so hard to get you to notice me... to like me... when is it ever going to be enough?"

"Sumire…" he said sadly, but she choked a sob as she ran out of the room.

"Shit..." Boruto mumbled as he fell back onto his seat and caught his head in his hands.

He was seriously an asshole. How did he manage to hurt two girls in a matter of fifteen seconds?

He relaxed a little when he felt his mother's comforting presence beside him. "It'll be okay," she whispered, as she patted his back with a soothing touch.

He peeked at her with conflicted blue eyes. "Why'd you have to make me so handsome?"

Hinata softly laughed and pulled him into a warm hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! I can't wait to hear your reactions to this chapter! Leave me a comment below and let me know if you also head-canon that Boruto is a mama's boy lol
> 
> also, I've been working super hard to update frequently for you guys, but I'm going to be taking a little break for the holidays. So don't fret, I still have several chapters planned out for this fic! Did I pick this chapter for a break specifically to torture you?? maybe... lol.


	18. Chapter 18

After the debacle that was the Kumo game, Boruto had some serious repenting to do with the two most prevalent girls in his life.

He decided to start with Sumire because he figured her forgiveness would be more easily won.

He nervously made his way to her apartment, feeling unsure about how she may receive him. Boruto had never seen her look more hurt than that moment before she ran away. The pitiful sound of her choked sob echoed in his mind, he felt guilty knowing he had caused her such heartache.

He had been so insensitive even after she sought him out and sweetly tended to his injuries and his wounded pride. The lingering shame churned in his stomach as he readied his fist in front of her door. With a deep breath, he knocked.

It was only a few moments before Sumire answered. Her eyes still looked so sad.

"Boruto," she acknowledged, and it may have been the most unenthusiastic greeting she had ever given him.

"I'm an idiot," Boruto pouted as he pulled a bouquet of pink roses out from behind his back. "But can you forgive me?"

Despite her efforts to remain stoic, Sumire cracked a smile as she accepted his flowers. "You didn't have to bring me these," she mumbled as she took a gentle sniff, her body relaxing with a soft sigh.

"I did because I wanted you to know how sorry I was about what I said the other night," Boruto explained.

"Really?"

"Really!" he confirmed. He felt himself smile as she stepped forward to slip her arms around him in a hug, careful not to smash her gifted flowers. Relief washed over him as he returned her embrace, his head nuzzled against hers, inhaling her sweet vanilla scent.

Sumire tilted her head back to face him, but instead of meeting her violet gaze like he expected, Boruto found her eyes closed and her lips seeking his.

He instinctively lurched his head back and her eyes shot open, surprised by the sudden movement.

They stared at each other for several tense moments.

Boruto knew he should say something, explain why he dodged her kiss, but no words would come out of his mouth.

She blinked at him in confusion, but then her features melted into hurt. "I… I thought you came over because you picked _me_ …" she whispered sadly, her brows pinched together.

"I came over because…" Boruto began, searching for the right thing to say. "Because you're important to me! And I just… I wanted things to go back to the way they were."

Her gaze fell to the floor as she processed his words.

"So, then nothing has actually changed…" Sumire mumbled and he winced at the disappointment in her voice. "I finally get the courage to tell you how I feel, _to kiss you,_ and you just want to _go back_?!"

"Uh, I…"

"You know what, Boruto?" She took a deep inhale, steeling herself before she looked up to meet his gaze. "I'm done chasing someone who doesn't like me back."

"I do like you!" he defended.

A sad frown tugged down the corner of her lips as Sumire grumbled, "yeah, just not as much as Sarada."

Boruto stood there, staring at her in silent shock as if she had just slapped him.

He didn't realize how much he had been telling himself not to fall for Sarada and how ineffective his mind's pleas had been against his stupid, stupid heart.

Sarada didn't want him. Not like that at least. She had made that abundantly clear every chance she got.

It was no wonder he kissed Sumire. He was yearning to hear those things she said, but he just wanted to hear them from Sarada.

Her questions before they began their physical relationship about his other current partners implied that she wanted monogamy even without the feelings which was honestly so fucking selfish.

But he knew he was selfish too.

Sarada wasn't the first person to assume Sumire was his girlfriend. Despite never bestowing her with such a title, Boruto allowed her to play that role for him and give him the emotional validation and adoration he craved.

"I'm sorry," he pleaded.

He was such a fool. Did he really believe that he could make things go back to the way they were with his not-girlfriend and figure-skating-partner-with-benefits?

Those roles alone were so messy, it was a wonder they didn't blow up in his face sooner.

Violet eyes were rimmed red and brimming with unshed tears as Sumire shoved the roses against his chest.

"Goodbye, Boruto," she muttered and closed the door in his face.

* * *

As emotionally draining as his conversation with Sumire had been and as shitty as it felt to throw away a bouquet of flowers after getting a door slammed in his face, Boruto recognized it was for the best.

He had been unfair to Sumire for a long time.

He gave her special attention and affection, but would never make her his girlfriend because he didn't want to stop flirting or fooling around with other girls.

Then there was Sarada.

She never explicitly asked him not to flirt or be with anyone else as a condition of their arrangement, and yet he just didn't, simply because he wasn't interested. It was weird, but no one really caught his attention anymore.

Once she started sleeping over all the time, he found himself imagining that that was what having a girlfriend could be like and he was really warming up to the idea. He spent virtually all day, every day with Sarada, and yet he still couldn't get enough. He was so wrapped up in her and all he wanted was to hear that that feeling was mutual.

After a lengthy mental debate, Boruto decided that he should tell her about the feelings he had developed for her. But, then again, he could only really do so if she would forgive him first.

She looked so betrayed when she found Sumire standing in his arms. He hoped she would be willing to listen to what he had to say. But knowing Sarada she might just shut him down before he could even utter a peep and shatter his heart to pieces in the process.

And that's what scared him the most.

He realized that was why he exclusively had casual relationships and fun flirtations in the past.

Boruto hadn't thought himself afraid of rejection. If you hit on every pretty girl you meet you have to expect to strike out every so often, but those things rolled off his back easily because he was never truly invested.

But with Sarada it was different. His feelings for her built up so slowly over the past few months he didn't even notice.

When their relationship started including sex, he dismissed the way he felt as a fondness for the sex they were having. Frequently getting laid can do that to a guy, right?

It was a lie he was willing to believe, a convenient excuse for the fluttering in his stomach every time he saw her.

* * *

Sarada had ignored his texts and calls the remainder of the weekend, which only served to compound his fears. His nervous grip on his bag strap tightened as he entered the ballet studio on an early Monday morning.

Sarada was already in the room when he arrived, sitting on the ground and reaching forward in a saddle stretch. When she looked up at him, Boruto froze where he stood.

"Hey," she offered weakly.

"Oh, so I do still exist to you?" he asked, but when she frowned he regretted the sarcasm. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I mean, hey."

He dropped his bag against the wall, took a seat in front of her, and mimicked her stretch. She was avoiding eye contact, but she didn't seem as mad as he imagined she would be.

"Sooo…" Boruto began but totally blanked on his rehearsed apology when her gaze met his.

"I just-" "I wanted-" they spoke at the same time.

"Let me go first," Sarada insisted.

Boruto instinctively held his breath, waiting for a fatal blow.

"I'm sorry..."

Blue eyes widened in shocked confusion. Did he hear her right?! She was apologizing?! To _him_?!

If anything he was the one who should be apologizing!

"I had no right to get upset with you and storm out. I had proposed we have sex to help with our chemistry on the ice... but we never really discussed the perimeters of our…"

She hesitated, not wanting to call it a _relationship_.

"... deal. I guess because I don't have any other partners, I had assumed you didn't either. But if you, um, wanted to sleep with other girls that's..." she swallowed. "...that's really none of my business."

"But I'm not sleeping with Sumire," he blurted with a shake of his head. "That kiss was the first time! The only time!"

"Really?"

"Really!" Boruto nodded. "I don't have any other partners either! Just you! Only you!"

"Oh… okay," Sarada nodded as she absorbed that revelation.

He wondered if now would be the right time to broach the topic of his growing feelings for her. Tell her he couldn't have other partners when all he wanted was her.

She sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry for ignoring you. I guess I needed a moment. Do you think… we can just go back to the way things were?"

Boruto's mouth opened but he didn't know what to say.

He didn't want that.

After the clarity he gained from his confrontation with Sumire, he knew he wanted more than just sex from Sarada.

He wanted to tell her how he really felt about her.

"Yeah, let's just go back," he finally replied and plastered on a fake smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for your patience with this chapter!! I can't wait to hear what you think!
> 
> I hope you all had a happy new year!


	19. Chapter 19

A steaming hot shower always helped to soothe his muscles after practice, but as Boruto lathered himself with a masculine pine-scented soap, he couldn't help his mind from wandering to the one person who had been living in his mind rent-free these days.

His eyes fell closed as memories of Sarada bent over in that very shower, begging to be spanked as he pounded into her tight core filled his mind.

His hand slipped down his stomach, tempted to stroke his hardening length as his brain provided him images of her peeking at him over her shoulder with dark, naughty eyes. The sounds of her heavy breath and the way she moaned about how much she loved his cock.

Blue eyes popped open, what the fuck was he doing jerking off to the memory when he could probably get the real thing?!

Boruto quickly rinsed off his body and hopped out of the shower, dressing himself in a pair of sweatpants and a pink t-shirt.

He had been surprised how easy it was to resume his relationship with Sarada as it had been. Teasing each other, flirting during practice, and sleepovers where they didn't get much sleep.

It wasn't easy, however, to hide his newly discovered feelings for her. Now that Boruto had acknowledged them, it was the only thing he could think about when they were together.

Sarada had always impressed him with her talent and wit, but now it felt like he was blown away by every little thing she did or said. He caught himself staring at her way more than could be considered normal and his heart fluttered whenever she smiled in his direction.

Boruto often felt the urge to blurt his feelings just to put them out in the open, but this nagging fear of rejection in the back of his mind always kept him quiet.

He glanced at the clock as he ran a towel over his damp hair. It was early evening. Sarada wasn't planning on coming over, but he dialed her number anyway, wracking his brain for an excuse to get her to his apartment.

" _What's up?_ " she answered and Boruto unknowingly smiled at the sound of her voice.

"Nothing much, what's up with you?"

He was stalling, still trying to come up with a convincing reason for Sarada to drop what she was doing to come over.

" _Nothing… did you need something?"_

"Yeah, I need you to come over right away," he told her.

" _Wait, why? Is something wrong?!_ " she asked and he had to repress a chuckle at the sudden urgency in her voice.

"Yeah, I think I sprained my ankle at practice today," he lied. "I need you to come take care of me."

" _What the fuck!? Boruto!_ " Sarada's voice grew in volume as he heard the faint sounds of her rushing around and grabbing things. " _The Grand Prix is right around the corner! How could you be so reckless?!_ "

"I'm sorry—" he began, but she cut him off.

" _Are you icing it?! Can you stand?! Is there bruising? What did the trainer say?!_ " Sarada fired off half a dozen questions about his current condition without even taking a breath, and he decided maybe that wasn't a very good excuse.

It may get her there, but he would certainly be in for an earful once she discovered his ankles were perfectly fine.

"Sarada! Calm down," he laughed. "I'm sorry, that was a lie."

" _Huh?!_ "

"My ankle isn't sprained, I just want you to come over," Boruto confessed and Sarada sighed in relief.

" _You are so annoying_ ," she quipped. He could practically feel her rolling her eyes through the phone.

"Not untrue," he chuckled. "But you'll come over anyway?"

" _No! Not after all that!_ "

"Oh c'mon! I said I was sorry! Why don't you just come over… I could make it up to you," Boruto purred suggestively.

" _No_ ," Sarada huffed.

"You'll come over for a sprained ankle, but you won't come to cure my loneliness?" he pouted. "We can do everything just how you like tonight. Hell, I'll even let you tie me up if you want! You seem like you'd be into that."

" _What?! Quit saying stuff like that!"_

He could just imagine her blushing from the suggestion. Boruto loved that he could still get her all flustered even after their numerous times in bed together.

" _It's not that I don't want to, it's just that_ _I can't come over…_ " Sarada lowered her voice as if a touch embarrassed. " _I'm on my period._ "

"Oh... I don't mind."

" _Ew, what?_ "

"...or you can come over and we'll just hang out?" he proposed.

" _You would really want to?_ " Sarada asked.

Boruto didn't like how surprised she sounded. Did she really believe he invited her over strictly for sex?

"Yes, come over. I'll see you in a little."

* * *

Sarada didn't knock when she arrived at Boruto's apartment, instead, she just let herself in. He had given her a key, which surprised her because it felt like something only people in relationships did, but he justified it by claiming it was for convenience.

Then again that's what he said when he bought the brand of shampoo she liked to keep in his shower for her, too. " _You shower here all the time,_ " he had argued.

He offered to buy her a girly body wash too, but she politely refused, her cheeks growing red as she confessed that she actually enjoyed smelling like him.

That little secret seemed to make Boruto happy.

Slowly but surely, he began doing more things for her in the name of convenience. Like when a little red toothbrush appeared one night next to his or when he cleaned out the nightstand on " _her side_ " and invited her to leave her belongings at his apartment.

It was rather considerate of him and she appreciated the gestures, but Sarada didn't want to believe it was inherently romantic. If anything he was probably just trying to remove any barriers between him and getting laid.

Sarada had to actively tell herself not to read into his actions, regardless of how sweet or thoughtful.

It had hurt so much when she had walked in on him kissing Sumire because it was a cruel reminder that she wasn't anything special to him. So afterward, Sarada felt like she had to tell Boruto that she didn't care so that he would think they were on the same page.

But mostly she said it in order to put some distance between them. She needed to protect her heart because she knew Boruto wasn't the kind of guy who was interested in pursuing a serious romantic relationship.

Hell, he probably wasn't even capable of one.

"Hey," Sarada called as she closed the front door and kicked off her shoes.

"Hey," Boruto greeted, approaching her in the entryway. His lips pressed against hers in a brief hello, but his hands remained on her waist even as he pulled away.

Those impossibly blue eyes observed her for a moment, their scrutiny suddenly making her nervous. "I'm so happy you're here," Boruto said softly.

"Me too." Sarada gave him a small smile as unexpected butterflies fluttered in her stomach.

She rarely ever felt insecure when she was with Boruto, the things he said and the way he made her feel was always rather reassuring.

If anything she felt most insecure when they were apart, and she couldn't help but wonder if that was exactly how Sumire had felt. Constantly charmed in his presence and completely ignorant to his dalliances with other women.

But Boruto said there was no one else and Sarada wanted to believe him, so she pushed those bothersome thoughts to the back of her mind.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Boruto asked as he finally released her and padded over to the kitchen. "I have an unopened bottle of merlot?"

"That works," Sarada replied as she made herself comfortable on his couch.

He walked over a few moments later, a glass of red wine in each hand. When he set hers down on the coffee table, Sarada noticed a box of fancy chocolates.

"Did someone give this to you?" she chuckled as she picked up the unopened box. "One of your many admirers, I presume."

"Shut up," Boruto laughed before taking a sip of his drink. Dark eyes scanned the back of the box to check out the flavors inside. "Maybe I bought them for _you_."

Her gaze flickered up to Boruto as he took another sip of his drink and shyly looked away.

"For me? Why?!" She couldn't help but laugh.

It wasn't like Boruto hadn't bought her plenty of iced coffees and Thunder Burgers, but it was humorous because a box of chocolates felt so completely random.

He ripped the box from her hand and hugged it protectively against his chest. "If you don't want them, then I'll eat them!"

Boruto set down his wine and began tearing off the clear plastic wrapping as an amused Sarada watched on. "I didn't say I didn't want them!"

But despite her declaration, Boruto popped a chocolate into his mouth, and then another, and another.

And she quickly understood his objective.

"Wait! Don't eat them all!" Sarada jumped on him and grabbed onto the box, trying to separate him and the chocolate.

"You didn't appreciate them!" he said with his mouth full.

"At least save me a caramel one!" she slapped his hand away from grabbing another, but it only made him tug on the box harder.

So Sarada did the only thing she could think of and started shoving chocolates in her own mouth like a madwoman.

Suddenly Boruto let go of the box, and she rolled back, dumping the remaining treats on herself. He used his now free hand to cover his mouth as he laughed and chewed on the several chocolates he had been chipmunking in his cheeks.

"Did I really look that insane doing that?!" he snickered as Sarada picked up the chocolates she spilled on herself and the couch.

She gave Boruto a pointed look as she swallowed her chocolates (somehow none of them being caramel). "Yes! You psycho!" she laughed before taking a gulp of wine to wash it all down.

Sarada shook her head as their amused giggles faded, still trying to figure out why he would get her such a random gift.

But then it occurred to her that the gift wasn't random at all.

"Did… did you buy me chocolate, because you think that's what girls want when they are on their period?"

"I don't know…" Boruto blushed and averted his gaze. "Maybe."

A smile tugged at her lips, as she leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, you are very sweet."

"You're sweet," he smirked. Before she could sit back, Boruto captured her in his arms, pulling her close and making her settle against him.

Sarada couldn't help but smile as she tucked herself under his arm, inhaling his soothing scent as he turned on a movie for them to watch.

She was actually surprised when she learned how much Boruto loved snuggling. He always wanted to wrap her in his embrace after they had sex just to enjoy the feeling of their naked skin touching as they came down from their post-coital high.

She wondered if he knew that he snuggled her in his sleep, too. Always trying to hold her tight against his broad chest. He practically radiated heat, so she allowed it.

For the warmth, of course.

Her attention drifted away from the movie as Boruto's fingers gently skated over her arm, inspiring pleasant goosebumps on her skin.

A lot of his affection felt like a prelude to sex, but he was still being so sweet even when she said sex was off the table.

Then again, maybe he was hoping she would do something for him.

Sarada nuzzled his neck and placing soft pecks that slowly evolved into sensual open-mouth kisses against his heated skin. He exhaled a needy little sigh as she nipped at his racing pulse. Boruto turned toward her, brushing his lips against hers in a tentative kiss.

Her fingers dove into his blonde hair, pulling him close to press her hungry lips firmly against his. Boruto was quick to respond with equal fervor.

His hands wandered over her body, groping her curves along the way. A breathless little moan fell from Sarada's lips as he palmed her sensitive breasts, gently squeezing them and making her squirm.

Boruto took advantage of her parted lips and slipped his tongue into her mouth. His kiss tasted like earthy red wine but sweetened by a hint of chocolate.

Their movie was soon completely forgotten.

Sarada's attention was consumed by the feeling of his hot tongue slipping against hers, stoking her desire and filling her mind with naughty thoughts.

A soft groan rumbled in his chest as she palmed his hardening member through his sweatpants, sliding her hand up and down.

"I thought you didn't want to," he breathed, even as he rocked his hips against her massaging hand.

"I could still take care of you though," Sarada whispered, giving his manhood a firm squeeze that made Boruto shudder. "Would you like that?"

"Yeah," he nodded, a smirk tugging at his lips. "I really would."

She knew he wouldn't refuse her advances, which in the back of her mind seemed to prove to Sarada that his sweetness could be dismissed as a hope for a sexual favor.

She slipped off the couch and kneeled down in the space between his spread knees as Boruto eagerly pulled down his pants to free his aching erection.

The way her dark eyes looked up at him as she wet her lips made his breathing grow shallow. With a hand wrapped around his length, Sarada guided him to her mouth, only to give him a soft flick of her tongue.

His cock twitched in anticipation as Boruto waited with bated breath for more, but was only given another little lick. Blue eyes blinked at her soon realizing what was happening.

"No teasing!" he whined with a petulant pout.

Sarada's gaze flickered up to observe his tortured expression as her lips neared his manhood, ready to take him fully in her mouth, but then just gave his tip a gentle kiss instead.

His body shook with a frustrated little tantrum.

"When you lied about your sprained ankle is this the kind of care you hoped I'd come give you?" she breathed, a teasing smirk on her lips.

"Mmm, please," Boruto begged, the soft stroke of her hand only just enough to keep him hoping for more.

Thankfully, she put him out of his misery.

He tossed his head back, exhaling a soft groan, as she slowly dragged her hot tongue up his length. When his dick finally sunk into the blissful wet heat of her mouth he had to hold himself back or risk coming too soon.

Boruto watched with rapt attention as Sarada slobbered all over his stiff cock in the best way possible. His fists clenched and his heart beat faster with each swirl of her skilled tongue. Her slick hand worked in tandem with her mouth, bobbing up and down in a steady rhythm.

Dark naughty eyes glanced up at him before her hand gave his balls a firm squeeze that sent a jolt of pleasure through his dick. "Fuck~" he sighed.

Boruto was practically drunk on the dirty sound of Sarada moaning around his cock as he slipped down her tight throat like she got so fucking horny just from sucking his dick.

His half-lidded eyes were tempted to fall closed, to succumb to the overwhelming sensation, but he was committed to watching Sarada worship his cock with her enthusiastic tongue.

His fingers threaded through her dark hair, gripping it tight as her lips continued to slide up and down his firm length. His lust clouded blue gaze was fixated on the view of her taking him deeper into her wet mouth.

Boruto bit back a moan that threatened his lips as he noticed Sarada spread her knees a little wider before her free hand slipped between her own thighs.

He couldn't see, but he knew she was touching herself by the way her eyes fluttered closed and her moaning grew louder.

His hips instinctively jumped, beyond turned on by her little display. But even as she gagged on his thick cock, her pace didn't falter, too consumed by the task of pleasuring both of them.

"You get wet from sucking cock, Sarada?" he husked, smoldering blue eyes staring down at her.

He watched as she let his slick manhood fall from her swollen lips, spit dribbling down her chin. One hand still stroked his stiff member, while the other played with her clit.

Sarada's breath was heavy and her dark eyes were clouded as she looked up to meet his heated gaze.

"Only yours," she replied in a sultry whisper, before giving his cock a sloppy, wet kiss.

"Oh my god," he groaned between clenched teeth, the pressure mounting in his core was growing unbearable.

Sarada talking dirty to him was his favorite and he knew she knew that.

"Are you gonna come for me, Boruto?" she breathed, a naughty gleam in her stormy dark eyes. "Are you gonna come in my mouth?"

"Fuck. Yes. Please," he managed to utter before his response was interrupted by an involuntary moan. The moment she slid his throbbing cock back into her hot mouth his brain turned into mush.

Her wet tongue lapped at his hardened length, stroking him at the perfect pace. It wasn't long before he couldn't take it anymore and the pressure building in his cock burst with a euphoric orgasm.

Boruto groaned, his grip on her hair unconsciously tightening as she continued sucking his dick even as his release spilled down her throat.

He was practically light-headed as he whined, "Fuck, Sarada!"

Her body tensed and shuddered as she swallowed down his salty cum. Her fingers continued to massage her sensitive clit in quick circles until she too climaxed, moaning unintelligible curses around his slick cock.

With a harsh exhale, Boruto relaxed against the back of the couch, his body humming pleasantly.

A lazy smile spread across his lips as he looked down at Sarada, seated on the floor between his spread legs. She was flushed and panting as she wiped her lips on the back of her hand. "I think you like talking dirty as much as I do," he sighed.

"I just say what you want to hear," she defended, but the way her ears turned pink told him that wasn't the whole truth.

Boruto tucked himself back in his pants and pulled Sarada up on the couch to straddle his lap. She rested her hands on his shoulders, averting her gaze in a futile attempt at nonchalance.

"What I really want to hear is all your dirtiest desires," he purred against her neck, before giving her a few soft kisses that made her shiver. "I want to hear how I can make you feel as good as you make me feel."

Sarada raised her brow at that and Boruto just chuckled.

"Is that really so shocking?" he asked as his hands slid up her thighs to grope her round bottom. "Sarada, you are so fucking sexy, I could never get my fill."

She was surprised because in the back of her mind she always thought about Boruto having more experience than her and that she would be hard-pressed to ever measure up to his previous sexual exploits.

"You just sucked the life out of my dick, but I could probably still get hard if you told me right now that you wanted me to fuck your bloody pus—."

"Ew! Stop saying that, it's gross!" Sarada whined, covering her blushing face with her hands. But Boruto just snickered at her embarrassment.

"I'm just saying that I would be willing to do anything your naughty little heart desires. Plus, period sex is really not that out there."

His hands slid over her waist as Sarada ruminated over an idea that her mind instinctively told her was disgusting.

"I can tell your body is more sensitive right now..." Boruto rasped, his blue eyes full of salacious intent.

Sarada exhaled a breathless whimper as his hands captured her tender mounds and gave them a few gentle squeezes.

"I wonder what kind of fun we could have exploring where else you're sensitive. Mmm, I'm getting turned on just imagining the way you'll moan my name from the heightened pleasure." He spoke in a low, husky whisper as his fingers softly traced her hardening nipples through her shirt. The combination made her core throb with need.

Fuck, he always knew exactly what to say and do to make her want him. She couldn't help but grind her hips against his, itching for some relief.

Sarada nervously bit her bottom lip, "have you done it before?"

"Well, no," he shrugged. "But I haven't had a girlfriend before."

An unexpected awkward silence stretched between them before he realized that what he just said might imply that he considers her his girlfriend, or at least the equivalent.

"... or like a long term partner, I mean!" Boruto added, hoping his voice didn't betray his sudden nerves. "You know me, I keep it casual!"

"Right," Sarada nodded. "Of course, I knew that's what you meant."

The way her body visibly relaxed reminded him that Sarada was completely uninterested in the idea of being his girlfriend. A sinking feeling weighed heavily in his gut.

"Maybe another time..." she muttered, slipping off his lap onto the couch beside him and pretending the movie was suddenly interesting again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eek!! I am looking forward to your frustrated comments about how these two are dummies!! haha thank you so much for reading, I would really love to hear your thoughts in the comments! 
> 
> Also, I feel like the smut I've been writing has been getting progressively dirtier lol hope you don't mind!


	20. Chapter 20

"Oh hey," Boruto greeted from the kitchen as Sarada walked into his apartment late one evening. He actually hadn't been expecting her, but he decided he could share the snack he had been fixing if she really wanted some. "Can I get you—?"

His question was cut off when Sarada grabbed his face in both hands and pulled him down into a searing kiss, her lips demanding his full attention.

Blue eyes fluttered closed as he surrendered to her without complaint. Boruto instinctively grabbed at her waist, pulling her body against his, as her tongue invaded his mouth.

At first, he had been caught off guard, Sarada was seldom so sexually aggressive, but this newfound spontaneity of hers was pretty fucking hot.

They stumbled backward and Boruto lifted her up to sit on the kitchen counter, positioning himself between her spread legs. "Sarada, what—?"

Again, he didn't have the chance to finish his question before her hungry lips were on his. Her fingers dove into his blonde hair, scratching at his scalp and making him groan with need.

Their tongues slipped against each other in a passionate dance that had his growing erection straining against his pants. Warm hands roved over her body, exploring her curves, as he swallowed each little sigh and breathy moan that escaped her lips. His late snack was forgotten in favor of something he craved much more.

Boruto peppered kisses along her jaw before nibbling softly on her earlobe. "Sarada," he began, his breathless whisper sending a shiver up her spine. "Not that I mind you just showing up and immediately sticking your tongue in my mouth," he chuckled before placing another soft kiss against her neck. "But what's going on?"

"Nothing," Sarada lightly shook her head, her eyes fluttered closed, concentrating on the feeling of his lips on her smooth skin. "I'm just a little stressed about the Grand Prix."

"Did you want to talk about it?"

"No, I didn't come over to talk," she said, opening her eyes to meet his gaze. A faint blush dusted her cheeks. "I came over because... because I need you to fuck me."

Boruto raised a brow as an amused smirk tugged at his lips. "Oh, is that so?"

"Ugh, yes, okay!" she whined, her face heating even more. "I tried meditating, I tried doing yoga, but nothing is helping me relax enough to actually go to sleep. All these worst-case scenarios keep replaying in my mind, and so I need you to fuck me so that I'm so exhausted, I can't help but fall asleep!"

His hands slid up her thighs before grabbing her ass and pulling her to the edge of the counter. "I guess, I can do that," he replied as a teasing grin spread across his face. "But you can't just stroll into my house and take it, you have to ask nicely."

A mischievous look consumed her dark eyes, it was a small price to pay for what she knew he would deliver. Sarada pulled him forward by the front of his shirt, her lips ghosting over his ear.

"Please, Boruto," she moaned, her hot breath inspiring goosebumps on his skin. "I'm sorry I couldn't help myself, I just _need_ your cock _so bad_. _Please_ will you fuck me?"

He was already light-headed, what with all the blood in his brain suddenly rushing south, but her breathy little request had him practically dizzy with lust.

An aroused growl rumbled in his chest as his grip on her round bottom tightened. She knew how much he loved her whispering dirty things to him.

Boruto crashed his lips against hers, resuming their fervent kiss, as he pulled her off the counter. Sarada's legs wrapped around his waist and he blindly stumbled over to his bedroom.

He tossed her onto his unmade bed and stared down at her, a salacious idea swirling behind his hungry blue eyes.

"Take off your clothes," he commanded, the low, husky tone of his voice made her heart race.

Without thought, Sarada began shedding her clothes as he silently watched, her naked skin tingling from his attention. All the worries that were keeping her up faded to the background as she wondered what exactly Boruto had planned.

He maintained heated eye contact with her as he peeled off his own shirt, revealing those delicious muscles she so adored. His loose sweatpants did little to conceal his obvious arousal.

She was practically salivating, eager to have him buried inside her, but her brow furrowed when he didn't continue undressing. "Aren't… you going to take your pants off?"

"In a minute," he replied as he stepped toward a naked Sarada sitting on the edge of his bed. He offered her his hand and she stood up and took it, not quite sure what his intentions were.

Blue eyes darkened with lust as Boruto's gaze traced down her nude body. She gasped when he pushed her top half down onto the bed, his firm hand on her back keeping her pinned there.

Sarada inhaled a shuddering breath as his fingers gently skated over her bare bottom. Her body quivered with arousal and anticipation as she quickly figured out what he was going to do with her.

"Sarada," he hummed. She bit her lip to hold back a moan as his fingers skimmed dangerously close to her needy center.

Her breath hitched, startled when his palm forcefully smacked against her pale bottom, inspiring a sting of pleasant pain.

"Oh~" Sarada sighed.

"Only naughty girls beg for cock," he rasped, his fingers tracing over her pinkened flesh. Her hands fisted his bedsheets and her eyes clenched shut, waiting anxiously for another blow.

"Ahh~" she mewled as his hand slapped the same spot as before. It stung so bad and yet her womanhood throbbed, desperate for more.

"Are you a naughty girl, Sarada?" The growl in his voice sent a shiver straight to her aching core, she wanted so badly for him to touch her.

Sarada buried her face into his mattress as she nodded, an embarrassed and horny blush on her cheeks.

"Fuck~" Sarada let out a muffled cry as he struck her ass again, even harder than before. Only three slaps and her knees were already trembling.

"I'm a naughty girl," she whimpered.

"Oh, I know you are," Boruto murmured, amusement laced in his tone. Sarada inhaled a sharp gasp as she felt two fingers slide over her entrance, soaking his digits in her silky essence. "Only a naughty girl would get this wet from being spanked."

Her brow furrowed as her hips jumped, trying to get him to touch her where she so desperately needed. But he was teasing her, torturing her as he traced over her wet slit.

Sarada exhaled a breathless moan when his slick fingers massaged her sensitive clit in steady circles. Her body was already growing tense as the pressure in her core coiled tighter.

She felt his warm presence against the bare skin of her back, as Boruto leaned over to whisper in her ear. "But you're in luck because I love fucking naughty girls like you," he purred.

"Oh, oooh~" she cried as he slid his fingers in and out of her tight clutch. Her walls clenched around his intrusion, aching to be stretched more, yearning to be filled by his thick cock.

When his warmth disappeared, Sarada peeked over her shoulder with hazy eyes, her raven hair already disheveled. Her lips were parted and panting, ready to beg for more, but no words would come out the moment she met his lust clouded blue gaze.

Boruto stared into her eyes as he slowly licked her honey off his fingers. Sarada felt her core clench with jealousy.

"You're gonna sit on my face and I'm gonna lick that tasty little pussy of yours until you're fucking screaming," he declared in a low, husky voice.

Dark eyes widened as Sarada nodded, suddenly more breathless than before.

She could feel her heart pounding against her chest, her skin practically vibrating as Boruto laid down on the bed. She crawled over him and positioned her knees on either side of his head, her wet center hovering over his eager mouth.

"You're not going to like, suffocate, right?" she asked, but he just responded by grabbing her thighs and pulling her down to meet him.

"Boruto!" she whined as his hot tongue slipped between her damp folds without hesitation. Sarada steadied herself with one hand on the headboard, while the other threaded through his blonde hair.

Her eyes soon fell closed concentrating on the intoxicating feeling of her tight entrance clenching around his probing tongue. She couldn't help rocking hips as he lapped at her slit with fervor.

Her mind was so foggy with lust, she couldn't be bothered to filter the breathless curses and praises that spilled from her lips.

"Oh fuck, oh my god," Sarada whimpered, gripping his hair tighter as Boruto sucked on her needy clit with just the right amount of pressure. He didn't mind her rough treatment, in fact, he seemed encouraged by it.

Her body tensed and her breathing grew ragged as he swirled his tongue around her sensitive nub, the steady rhythm bringing her closer and closer to the edge.

A wanton moan tore from her throat as he relentlessly fucked her with his tongue. Sarada cried out his name as she climaxed, grinding against him to prolong her pleasure.

Her heart was racing as her hips jerked, trying to get away from his persistent mouth, but his fingertips dug into her trembling thighs, keeping her exactly where he wanted her.

"Wait, Boruto! Stop, I—" Her protests were interrupted by a desperate cry as Boruto continued his assault on her oversensitive clit.

"Fuck! Fuck! Oh my… god!" Sarada let out a strangled scream as the tension in her core coiled so painfully tight.

But when the pain exploded into a second, more powerful orgasm she was overwhelmed by waves of earth-shattering pleasure. Her eyes rolled back as a breathless moan escaped her lips.

Her core throbbed from the amazing release as Sarada collapsed onto the bed beside him, shivering from the pleasant tingles that radiated throughout her body.

Her eyes felt too heavy to open as she tried to calm her labored breath. It was as if all the energy had been zapped from her body.

But clearly, he wasn't done with her.

Sarada hardly noticed Boruto shifting in the bed until he was hovering over her. His knees pushing her legs wider.

She looked up at him with dazed half-lidded eyes. "That was too much," she murmured as his fingers lightly brushed her bangs out of her face.

"Then you should've screamed with the first one," Boruto replied with a devilish smirk.

Sarada's lips parted like she was going to respond, but only a sharp gasp came out as he rubbed her oversensitive clit with the head of his cock.

"Boruto~" Her desperate little whimper made him even more impatient. He loved the sound of his name on her lips.

He traced over her wet slit, bathing his manhood in her silky juices and making her body shudder.

"What do you need, Sarada?" he rasped.

"I need — oh fuck," she cried as he teased her tight entrance. "I need your cock… please~"

He wanted to torture her, to hear her beg even more, but he couldn't wait anymore. His dick was painfully hard from all her breathless dirty talk and the taste of her climaxing on his tongue.

"I'm gonna fuck you nice and slow," Boruto breathed against her mouth before smashing his lips against hers.

"Mmm, yes… yes… please~" she hummed between messy kisses.

Boruto exhaled a throaty groan as he slowly sunk into her tight core, the mind-numbing pleasure of being engulfed in her wet heat made him grip her waist tighter. When their hips met and he was buried fully inside her, he pulled out just as leisurely, eventually setting a steady pace.

Her nails bit into his shoulders as Sarada sighed with pleasure. Each slow drag of his thick cock was better than the last.

His mind was foggy, drunk on the feeling of her moist walls hugging his length and tempting him to come right then and there.

But he wanted to take his time, wanted to enjoy every inch of her delicious skin.

Sarada's eyes fell closed again as she tilted her head to the side, exposing her neck to his hungry lips. Boruto kissed and sucked on her racing pulse, secretly excited to see the evidence of their activities on her pale skin the following day.

He loved teasing her about the numerous love bites he left on her after a long night of hot sex. She would blush as she tried to hide them, but not once had Sarada ever told him to stop giving them to her.

Boruto had a feeling it was because she liked them as much as he did.

His hips continued to grind against hers, filling her with his stiff cock again and again. Her fingers threaded through his blonde locks, scratching at the hairs at his nape as his lips trailed down her chest.

Sarada arched against him, crying his name as he flicked his hot tongue against her hardened nipples, giving both a soft bite that made her core clench tighter around him.

Each lusty moan that fell from Sarada's lips felt like a reward for his efforts. Boruto had never had a partner he was so desperate to please.

He realized it likely had to do with his ever-growing feelings for her, but he didn't have the mental capacity to really unpack that in the moment. All he knew for sure was that her pleasure was his pleasure.

And he wanted to hear her say how good he made her feel.

Boruto found his pace quickening as he plunged into her wet heat harder and deeper than before. He loved the way her moans grew louder and her hips rocked up to meet each punishing thrust.

"Ahh!~" she whined as her fingers clawed down his back. The stinging pain only made him more aroused. God, he loved how good she felt.

Boruto was soon exhausted from his arduous pace, but he felt like a man possessed with the way he continued to slam into her with animalistic fervor.

"Oh Boruto~" she mewled, her dark eyes fluttered open to meet his gaze. "You feel so good… you fuck me.. _so good_ ~"

An amused smirk threatened his lips. He loved when she talked dirty to him.

"Yeah? You _need_ this cock, don't you?"

Sarada bit her lip as she exhaled a few heavy breaths.

"Ohh god~" she moaned as he gave her a hard, deep thrust. "Yeah… oh, I need it… I love when you fuck me with your big fucking cock…"

His pace faltered as he buried his face against her neck.

The intimate eye contact. The vulgar praise. The intoxicating feeling of being squeezed so tight by her wet core.

It was too much.

He was on the verge of combustion.

"Fuck, I love you," Boruto groaned against her neck.

He felt her body go rigid beneath him and his eyes shot open when he finally realized what he just said.

Internally he was panicking, trying to figure out why the fuck he would say something like that and how best to play it off.

"I love your body," he added as he slid his hands up her sides. "You feel so good, you're so fucking hot."

He kept rambling, trying to bury those three little words in a mountain of breathless dirty talk. Eventually, Sarada relaxed and her hips resumed their steady rocking against him.

Boruto was relieved she seemed to have decided to ignore that completely idiotic slip of the tongue, but he still found himself working extra hard to blow her mind and, with any luck, wipe that from her memory.

* * *

Of course, he didn't mean he ' _loved her'_ loved her.

How could he?! A guy like Boruto probably doesn't even know what that means…

Maybe he meant he loves having sex with her...

Or maybe he just throws those three little words around as casually as he does invitations to his bedroom…

Sarada hated that she couldn't help but wonder if he had ever told Sumire he loved her.

Boruto still never told her what happened between him and Sumire, but when she stopped showing up to his hockey practices, Sarada was left to assume they ended whatever thing they had together.

He must've known how much Sumire loved him, it was so obvious that even Sarada, herself, felt guilty knowing how heartbroken Sumire would be to learn that someone else was sleeping with the guy she had feelings for (and who gave every indication he felt the same).

But did Boruto?

Did he justify his actions by telling himself it didn't matter because Sumire wasn't his girlfriend? Or did he even care enough to justify it?

Sarada didn't know much beyond the obvious, which was that even while regularly sleeping with her, Boruto was still entertaining Sumire's affections. She knew the kind of guy he was when they first got involved, so it was almost embarrassing how shocked she was by that fact when she probably should've expected it.

But because she didn't see it, she could pretend it wasn't happening.

When Sarada found him so intimately kissing Sumire, his hands all over her, all she could think about was what would've happened if they hadn't been interrupted. Sarada knew from personal experience how quickly things could escalate after being kissed by Boruto.

But even knowing he had never slept with Sumire, didn't prevent the worst parts of herself from wondering who he liked better. Whose kiss did he prefer? Whose body did he crave most? Who did he _really_ want?

Sarada found herself in a precarious position because she didn't want to seem too eager for his attention (like so many other girls she'd seen) but at the same time, her jealous heart told her that his affection was a competition she needed to win.

She wanted to be the one he wanted most.

She felt so ugly for every mean thought she had about Sumire. She was a genuinely nice girl, but Sarada constantly told herself that Sumire was pitiful for how much she fawned over Boruto or totally naive for not realizing that he had been sleeping with someone else.

But then Sarada couldn't help but question if she was just as naive to believe him when he said that there was no one else?

Had he told Sumire the same thing? That she was the only one…

Since that incident at the Kumo game, Sarada wondered more than ever what Boruto was doing when she wasn't around. Where was he? What was he thinking about? Who was he texting?

Even with Sumire seemingly out of the picture, she couldn't shake the idea that she was still competing for his affection. So she tried so hard to be the girl that was totally cool with the open and casual sexual relationship he wanted.

It was unhealthy and a little pathetic, but knowing that didn't stop her from seeking his validation.

Sarada had never cared so much about a man's opinion, except for maybe Kagura. She had never had a physical or romantic relationship with Kagura, but the way she constantly yearned for his approval of her figure skating ability was the only thing she could liken it to.

Even though she knew Boruto would never be interested in a real relationship with her, she wanted (more than she was willing to admit) for him to choose her, to prefer her over any other girl. But when he uttered those three little words while they were in bed together, she froze up because she didn't even know how to react.

That was what she wanted, right?

For him to love her?

Sarada understood that her feelings for Boruto had always been oddly contradictory, but these days the cognitive dissonance was making her head spin. She craved his love while simultaneously telling herself that she wasn't allowed to love him back.

She was so scared to be vulnerable, so scared to give Boruto the power to actually hurt her.

Putting her faith in him as her figure skating partner was already a huge commitment, but to give him her heart, too? If he ever left, she would be crushed ten times more than when Kagura humiliated her at their first Grand Prix.

Their relationship had to exist in a space that wasn't serious because Boruto was much too careless with the love he was given.

He had let go of Sumire for her, but who was to say he wouldn't drop her for the next interesting girl that popped into his life?

She always had to remind herself that that was a possibility, hell, maybe even an inevitability. If she didn't want her heart to be crushed when it happened, she couldn't let herself love him.

* * *

Boruto was chatting with Shikadai as they walked into a popular coffee shop near the university's campus. Sure, he saw him almost every day at hockey practice, but Boruto felt like it had been a while since he had hung out with his best friend.

The pair approached the counter and ordered their drinks before finding a booth near the back to relax and catch up.

They talked about hockey and which classes were kicking their ass, and just when the subject was about to turn to girls, a server with a bright smile approached them, two steaming hot mugs on her tray. She set down Shikadai's drink in front of him, then Boruto's.

"A little something extra for you, handsome," the server whispered to Boruto with a wink before slipping him a napkin with her phone number on it.

"Thanks," he replied with a cool smile even though he was kind of hoping for a biscotti.

He uncaringly dropped the napkin on the table and looked back to his friend to resume their previous conversation.

Shikadai's gaze flickered between the napkin, Boruto, and the rather attractive barista's retreating form surprised his friend didn't seem interested. "What's up with you?"

"I don't know what you mean," he shrugged and blew on his latte before taking a sip.

Teal eyes narrowed, assessing him. "You know what I mean."

"Fine," Boruto huffed and glanced off to the side. "I know this might come as a surprise, but I've been sleeping with Sarada."

"I'm not even a little bit surprised by that," Shikadai chuckled.

"Okay!" he sighed with exasperation. "But I also accidentally blurted ' _I love you_ ' in bed last night."

At that Shikadai raised a brow. " _The L word?_ I didn't realize that was even in your vocabulary."

Boruto covered his embarrassed face in his hands.

"What happened to the Boruto that had a new girl for every day of the week? Is it the figure skating that made you so soft?"

"Ha Ha." Boruto laughed dryly.

"Okay but really, did you mean it or was it like one of those 'I-love-having-sex-with-you' I love yous?"

Boruto hesitated a moment trying to convince himself that he just loved getting laid. "I meant it," he admitted in a defeated whisper.

"RIP, my guy," Shikadai chuckled and took a sip of his coffee. "Being in love is such a drag."

* * *

As much as he wanted to pretend it never happened, Boruto knew he was going to have to talk to Sarada about those three little words that spilled from his lips while they were having sex.

He considered blaming it on his foggy brain being caught up in throes of passion, that he didn't even realize what he was saying, but Boruto worried that if he distanced himself too much from those words, then she might get the impression he didn't like her at all.

Which was definitely not true.

He knew he had to walk it back to some extent though because the way her body tensed after he said it made it pretty clear she was not ready for such a serious declaration.

Boruto tried to brainstorm something he could tell Sarada that would convey his feelings for her without being so honest that he scared her away. But his mind seemed to go blank the moment he entered the ice complex for practice that afternoon.

Sarada smiled at him as he sat down on the rink-side bleachers beside her and pulled his skates out of his bag.

"How's it going?" he asked, trying to spark a casual conversation to help ease into the topic that had been plaguing him all day.

"The last six hours since I have seen you have been fine, Boruto," she laughed. "How about you?"

He couldn't help the heat that spread across his face. Why the fuck was he so nervous?!

"Oh I'm good, just been thinking a lot," he replied, his gaze fixed on his fingers as he laced up his skates.

"Thinking about what?"

"About what I said last night..." he muttered as he peeked at her from the corner of his eye.

He knew he didn't have to clarify, the shift in her facial expression told him she knew exactly what he was referring to.

"No, it's okay. You don't have to explain," Sarada said with a dismissive wave and resumed lacing up her skates. "It was obviously an accident."

Boruto hesitated, unsure how to reply to that.

Was it _really_ an accident, though?

Maybe it wasn't how he wanted to say it, but that didn't mean he didn't mean it.

Or... maybe Sarada was trying to give him the opportunity to take it back because she didn't feel the same way?

"You don't have to worry," she continued before he could interject. "I mean it's not like I'm not taking it seriously or trying to read into it or anything. I can't imagine it's the first time you've accidentally uttered those words in your many misadventures with women in the bedroom."

Boruto frowned. He had a problem with just about everything she had just said but decided to address one thing in particular.

"How many women do you think I've been with?" he asked with a furrowed brow, trying not to sound too annoyed by how blasé she was acting.

"I don't know!" Sarada guffawed. "Dozens? I thought it was well established that you're kind of a man whore."

" _A man whore_?" Boruto repeated, unable to hide the offense in his tone.

That was really what she thought of him?

After everything that had happened between them, she would really degrade him like that?

Sarada laughed, not understanding how her words cut him. "I mean I'm sorry if you think that's a crude characterization, but you know what I mean."

"Sure, yeah... I know exactly what you mean," he replied with a straight face.

If she really thought him some sleazy man whore, then so be it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh! omg, this chapter dethroned Chapter 10 as the longest chapter in the story so far! so much to unpack, I can't wait to hear what you guys think! leave a comment and share your thoughts and reactions!


	21. Chapter 21

Sarada was standing on the rink, skates already on and ready to go, growing more annoyed by the minute that Boruto was late for practice. He was never late, at least not without warning her.

She thought about going to her phone to call him repeatedly until he showed up when suddenly, the doors swung open, and in strolled Boruto, laughing obnoxiously with a girl Sarada didn't recognize under his arm.

Blue eyes flickered to her before he refocused on the girl he was with.

"It's been fun, but I have to say bye now," he told her before one of his hands tangled into her brunette hair and guided her lips to his, kissing her deeply.

Sarada's eyes widened at the sight of Boruto unabashedly tonguing some random girl in public, in front of her no less.

She recoiled like he had just slapped her in the face, but her surprise quickly morphed into anger the longer he kissed that other girl.

Sarada was seething at the idea that her witnessing this was his exact intention. But what the fuck was he trying to prove?!

That he was hot shit?

That he could get any girl?!

That she wasn't… _special…?_

Her fists clenched, burying the ache in her chest with rage. She was ready to storm out of the ice complex, cursing his name, when he finally pulled away. The brunette's cheeks were flushed and her lips pink from the sudden and vigorous make out.

"I'll see you around," Boruto smirked and slapped the girl's ass as she walked away.

Sarada was so appalled by him in that moment. What was his fucking problem?

She knew she was supposed to act too cool to care, she had literally told him who he slept with was none of her business, but she couldn't control the anger fuming inside her.

"Who the fuck was that?" Sarada all but screamed the second the door closed behind that floozy. Her arms crossed over her chest with impatience.

"Oh her? She's just a friend of mine from the gymnastics team," Boruto shrugged as he laced his skates with a nonchalance that Sarada found particularly irritating. "She's kinda clingy, but really _flexible_ if you know what I mean."

Sarada's brow furrowed in disgust at the salacious grin he wore as he skated out onto the ice next to her. "What's wrong, Sarada?"

As if he didn't know…

"You seem tense," he husked, his hands grabbing at her waist. She could hardly believe he had the audacity to touch her after that display. "Are you mad I didn't give you any attention last night?"

She felt her eye twitch, remembering how she hadn't come over because he said he was busy.

Now, she knew with what… or rather _who_.

Boruto leaned in closer, despite her efforts to push him away, and whispered, "We could go sneak away to the bathroom and I could take care of you, right now."

The suggestion made her blush despite herself but she mustered the strength to shove him off of her (that or he finally stopped resisting her pushing).

"What is wrong with you!?" she scowled.

"What?"

His calm response only made her more frustrated. He skated around her in circles, amusement twinkling in his blue eyes even as she glared at him.

"I'm just trying to help you relax, Sarada. You've always expressed an appreciation for — what'd you call it — my _skills_. You know I'll take good care of you, I always do."

"Oh yeah?! And did you take good care of your fucking gymnast friend, too?!" she spat.

"So what if I did?" Boruto challenged, stopping behind her. His hands grabbed her waist again as he whispered against her neck. "Do you have a problem with that?"

Sarada squirmed out of his hold before turning around and shoving him away. "I couldn't possibly care less!"

He raised a brow like he didn't believe her, but she was quick to change the subject. "We need to work on your triple axel, it's still fucking trash!"

She swore he must have been practicing his triple axel without her because suddenly he could do it smoothly. Which was great for them, really... except Sarada was hoping for a good excuse to scream at him the entirety of practice.

She was still seething over Boruto's repugnant little display and overly cavalier behavior two hours later. She couldn't bear conversing with him after their practice and stomped out of the ice complex, too angry to even form the right words to tell him how stupid he was.

By that evening, she couldn't let go of the fury stewing in her gut, so Sarada prepared a nice little speech about what annoying, immature _pig_ Boruto was. She knocked on his door, ready to scream it in his face, only to be shocked when he didn't answer.

Instead, it was a girl.

And not the brunette from that afternoon.

The busty redhead who answered was wearing nothing but one of Boruto's shirts that hung loosely on her small frame and left her slender legs on display. Her long wavy hair was a little tousled and a fresh-looking hickey marred her pale neck.

"You're not a pizza," she said, tilting her head to the side and blinking dumbly at Sarada.

"Uhh, sorry... wrong house..." she mumbled, before running away as quickly as she could.

* * *

The following day at practice, Sarada gave Boruto the silent treatment. Her rage over his recent behavior and his overt flaunting of other women had simmered into scarily calm indignation.

She told herself it wasn't about him being with other girls, because she wasn't allowed to be mad about that. It was about the way he threw them in her face, and for what?

Sarada resented that what she had thought was fun, hot sex was clearly boring him so much that he felt the need to seek other partners.

Then again maybe it wasn't the sex, maybe it was _her_ …

Maybe he just wasn't attracted to her anymore, because…

It felt like her mind tortured her with a never-ending list of her flaws to cite as the reason Boruto didn't want her anymore. With a few deep breaths, Sarada tried to suppress the jealousy and feelings of inadequacy, and just focus on the anger.

That night she reluctantly accepted Boruto's invitation to come over, deciding to call him out on all his bullshit and demand an explanation and an apology.

She was not going to get overly emotional, she was not going to scream, and she was definitely not going to just let this go.

When she arrived, she decided to knock even though lately, she had been letting herself in when he was expecting her. Boruto didn't ask why she hadn't used her key when he opened the door and just turned back inside, expecting her to follow.

Sarada was even more irritated that he was acting so normal as if he saw no problem with the way he had been behaving.

"You want a drink?" he questioned as he casually peered into the fridge.

"No," she said flatly, still standing in the middle of the entryway. Her arms crossed over her chest in a no-nonsense pose.

He closed the fridge and crossed the room, observing her stone-cold countenance with calculating blue eyes.

"Oh, by the way, are these yours?" Boruto asked and held up a pair of slutty panties that she was sure he knew full well did _not_ belong to her.

It felt like he was baiting her, but Sarada couldn't hold herself back and her carefully tamed temper erupted like a volcano.

"No!" she snapped with venom laced in her voice. "They probably belong to that skank you had over or maybe your fucking gymnast!"

"That was you at the door last night, wasn't it?" he asked with a sardonic laugh. "I had a feeling."

He casually tossed the panties aside and took a step towards her. Sarada's brow furrowed as she took a step back away from him.

"If you were bored of sleeping with me, you could have just said so," she frowned, trying to stomp down the insecurity festering in her stomach.

"Who says I'm bored of you," Boruto smirked as he closed the distance between them, and Sarada backed up until her back hit the wall.

She took deep breaths, willing away the frustrated tears that were threatening her eyes. She couldn't cry, she was supposed to be too cool to care about him being with anyone else.

She had mentally prepared for this exact situation, but when actually faced with the reality of being right about him, all the walls Sarada put up didn't save her from any of the heartache.

"What are you even doing, Boruto?" she muttered, so terribly confused by the way he was acting.

He loomed over her, one of his hands braced against the wall, his expression unreadable.

"I don't know what you mean," Boruto replied and leaned closer to kiss her. Sarada turned her head to dodge his lips, but that didn't stop him. He kissed her neck and pawed at her waist, pinning her against the wall.

She was usually so quick to give into him, but in that moment his touch made her feel so gross. Sarada tried to squirm out his hold and frowned. "Stop! I'm trying to talk to you!"

Her body tensed at the unamused chuckle he exhaled against her ear. "Did you really come here to talk or did you come here to fuck?"

Her eyes clenched shut as she shook her head and cried, "Why are you acting so sleazy all of the sudden?!"

"All of the sudden?!" Boruto reared his head back with a fury in his blue eyes that genuinely surprised her. That indifferent fuckboy caricature discarded by the wayside.

What the fuck did he have to be mad about?! He was the one who was being such a fucking prick.

"I was under the impression this is how you've always thought I acted!" he sneered.

"Don't be obtuse!" Sarada spat, her brows pinched together in frustration. "These girls you've clearly been fucking is a new thing! You told me you weren't sleeping with anyone else!"

"How do you know I wasn't lying?! Huh?" he shouted in her face. "You think you're so fucking smart, but how do you know I haven't been _whoring_ around behind your back this entire time?!"

Dark eyes widened in shock. The emphasis in his words made it painfully clear that her offhanded remarks were what had sparked this behavior.

"You… You're _trying_ to hurt me!" she accused.

"How could I possibly hurt you, Sarada?!" She flinched as his fist slammed against the wall next to her. "You have no feelings for me, remember?! You said that a million times! So please, enlighten me! Why the fuck do you care?!"

"I…" Sarada exhaled a shuddering breath, overwhelmed with a jumble of contradictory thoughts and emotions.

Her face felt uncomfortably hot as her lips failed to form any words.

She could barely breathe, trapped in Boruto's burning blue gaze.

Tears welled up in her stormy eyes.

"I don't care," she forced out.

He turned his head away from her, his eyes closed and features pinched in… hurt?

Boruto sighed out a heavy breath as he pushed off the wall and muttered, "you should leave."

Sarada still managed to scowl as tears fell down her cheeks. "No! We're not done talking about this! I'm not leaving until you explain why you're such a fucking asshole!"

"Fine, then I'll leave!" Boruto declared, swiping up his jacket and slamming the door behind him. Leaving a teary-eyed Sarada standing alone in the middle of his apartment.

* * *

That late at night the ice complex was dead quiet, save for the distant sound of a vacuum cleaner. The music that always played quietly in the background was off, making the place feel especially empty. No one was there besides the few staff and Boruto.

He stood alone on the ice, shuffling a puck back and forth with his hockey stick before slapping at the goal.

He missed.

Again.

The puck bounced off the back wall and skittered to a stop next to all his other failed attempts.

But that wasn't really what made him feel like such a fucking loser. Boruto sighed to himself, reaching with his stick to pull another puck in front of him and prepped for another shot.

Surprise! He missed.

"That shot was literal shit."

The sound of that familiar deep voice startled Boruto and he quickly turned around. Sasuke was leaning against the thick divider that surrounded the rink.

There was a silent moment between them as dark eyes observed Boruto's apparent melancholy.

"Are you doing okay?" Sasuke asked.

"No."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is what a lot of you expected him to do, but it still hurts! ahh! As always, thank you so much for reading! I'd LOVE to hear your thoughts and reactions to this chapter in the comments! What do you think Sarada will do next?!


	22. Chapter 22

It was probably the most mean-spirited, most awful idea Sarada had ever had.

But as she stood there alone in the middle of his apartment, staring at the door waiting for Boruto to come back, to apologize, to explain himself, her heart ached more painfully with every moment that he didn't.

Sarada roughly wiped her tears from her eyes. She didn't want to be this sad, pathetic girl who cried over someone so thoughtless.

No, she _refused_ to let herself be some heartbroken little fool.

So, instead, she got mad. Two could play at Boruto's stupid game.

She'd hurt him back and she'd hurt him worse.

* * *

"Shikadai! Hey!" Sarada smiled as she approached him.

There really was an art to pretending to run into someone when in reality you had been loitering around the gym looking for them for almost an hour.

Shikadai pulled his headphones out of his ears when he spotted her. "Oh Sarada, what's up?"

She couldn't resist the small smirk that tugged at her lips at the way his eyes flickered down her figure.

So yes, maybe she wore the most revealing workout attire she owned, a pair of tight shorts that showcased her toned legs and a sports bra that left her slender waist on display. It was a cheap trick, but obviously effective in getting a man's attention.

"I didn't know you boxed!" Sarada gasped excitedly and grabbed his hand, running her thumb softly over his taped-up fingers.

"That's so cool," she cooed, glancing up at him and batting her eyelashes.

Shikadai silently observed her a moment before answering.

"Yeah, just for fun though," he replied with a casual shrug. She couldn't really read his expression but he didn't retract his hand either, so she decided to keep pushing.

"I want to have fun with you." Her suggestive tone had him raising an eyebrow at her.

"Boxing, I mean," Sarada added with a coquettish smile. Teal eyes narrowed, accessing her.

"Have you ever boxed before?" Shikadai asked as he finally stole his hand back from her. When he began walking toward a set of hanging punching bags, she followed closely behind.

"I haven't, but you seem like you'd be a really good teacher," Sarada replied. "Would you teach me, please?"

He glanced at her pouty expression. "Sure."

Shikadai didn't seem to react to her flirtations as much as she had hoped, so she figured she'd just have to turn it up a notch.

He explained a few concepts while her hand rested in his and he meticulously wrapped tape around her fingers to protect her knuckles from injury.

"You seem like you're good with your hands," she murmured. His gaze flickered up from her taped up hand to find Sarada biting her lip. "I mean, like in boxing."

"Right… anyway…" Shikadai stepped over to the punching bag and went over the basics of good form before showing her a few punches. She made sure to seem super impressed by every move, and yet she still couldn't tell what he was thinking.

It was obvious he was picking up on her numerous innuendos, but he didn't even try to flirt back.

Then again, he didn't reject her advances either. Maybe she just had a skewed concept of a man's interest from her time spent with a particularly flirtatious blonde.

"Alright, why don't you give it a go?" he said, gesturing toward the punching bag.

Sarada stepped up and readied her stance, positioning her feet like he had demonstrated. Then with a deep breath, threw her first jab.

When her fist connected with the firm leather of the punching bag, it felt oddly… _good_.

Sarada threw another jab with her opposite hand. Yeah, it felt really good, cathartic even, just to punch something with her full strength. So she hit it again and again and again until she was just wailing on the punching bag with all her might.

With each punch, a wave of angry tension rolled off her body and she vaguely wondered if this was how Boruto felt when he punched that guy in the face.

But then Sarada got mad again thinking about stupid Boruto kissing stupid Sumire at that very same stupid hockey game. And then how she so stupidly told him that she didn't care and that he could fuck whomever he pleased because she was so stupid. And then he went and actually did it because he was so goddamn STUPID!

Her heart was pounding from the exertion and her knuckles started to ache, not used to such abuse. The rhythm of her jabs slowed to a stop, and she huffed a few heavy breaths.

"Maybe it's none of my business, but you seem to be repressing a shit ton of anger," Shikadai observed, an amused smirk on his lips. "Should I guess at who?"

"What?!" Sarada exhaled a fake giggle, even though she was still trying to catch her breath. "I don't know what you mean?"

He shook his head like he didn't believe her but didn't press any further. Instead, he took a few jabs, a hook, and even a kick at an adjacent punching bag. His combos were clearly more advanced than what he had suggested she try.

Sarada wasn't sure if she should keep watching him or if she'd rather beat the shit out of her own punching bag again in hopes of releasing some of her frustration.

She chose the latter.

After some time, she noticed Shikadai's rhythm slow out of the corner of her eye and Sarada did the same. Both of them were breathing hard and glistening with sweat.

"Hey, thank you so much for showing me this stuff," she smiled. Renewed hope sparked in her heart when he seemed to glance down at the steady rise and fall of her chest from each heavy breath. If he was checking her out maybe she still had a chance to make her plan come to fruition.

"Is there _anything_ I could do to repay you?" she breathed as she stepped closer to him, trying to be as obvious in her suggestion as possible.

"No need," he replied and began walking toward a set of nearby lockers to retrieve his belongings.

Sarada trailed behind him, clenching her fists. She did not think it would be this hard to seduce someone.

He slipped his arms into his jacket, as Sarada leaned back against the wall of lockers, still trying to make eyes at him.

"Alright well, this has been fun and all," Shikadai began as he closed his locker and looked at her. "...but I have some stuff to do today, so I ought to get home and shower."

"Would you... like some company?" Sarada asked quietly, her gaze cast down in mock bashfulness.

Her breath hitched when his hand splayed against the wall beside her head and he leaned over her, effectively trapping her with his heated presence. She felt her heart rate quicken, surprised that he was so suddenly showing interest after all her attempts.

With a finger under her chin, Shikadai tilted her head up to meet his gaze. His thumb softly gliding over her bottom lip.

"You're actually serious, huh?" he whispered, staring down at her with smoldering teal eyes. "You want to come home with me?"

Sarada swallowed, trying to maintain eye contact as a genuine blush bloomed across her cheeks. "Um, yeah."

He leaned in even closer, his lips only inches from her own.

Her eyes fluttered closed in anticipation.

"I'll pass." His warmth suddenly disappeared and Sarada's eyes shot open to find Shikadai already walking away.

"I don't know what Boruto did to upset you," he said as he glanced over his shoulder at her. "...but I know you're smart enough to know that coming on to me isn't going to fix anything."

Her gaze fell to the floor in shame, she didn't have a response to that... except maybe that she wasn't smart at all.

* * *

Dark eyes glanced at the clock for the millionth time in ten minutes. Boruto was seriously testing her patience this week.

He was late for practice _again_.

With an annoyed huff, Sarada pulled off her skates and pressed her phone to her ear, listening to it ring and ring only for him to not pick up.

She really did not want to see his stupid face right now and she really really didn't want to go back to his place, but they needed to practice. The Grand Prix was in a matter of days.

Despite her growing vexation, she marched out of the ice complex and over to Boruto's apartment, repeatedly banging on the door in hopes that he would answer.

He didn't.

Part of her was worried something bad might have happened to him, but the other part was irritated, assuming he was too much of a coward to face her. Either way, she fished through her bag to find her key and let herself in.

"Boruto?" she called as she pushed the door open.

"Why did I give you a key?" Boruto grumbled from where he laid on the couch.

Dark eyes flickered around his apartment. The tv wasn't even on. He just seemed to be sitting there… staring at the ceiling.

"Why didn't you come to practice?" Sarada asked as she approached him, her arms crossed with impatience.

"Because I didn't want to," he sighed tiredly, pulling a blanket over himself and turning his back to her.

She exhaled an angry huff as she stared at the back of his stupid head, willing him to turn back and face her.

"I'm surprised I didn't find you rolling around in your bed fucking some slut," Sarada scoffed.

She knew she was being antagonistic by trying to pick a fight, but as much as she hated to admit it, she would much rather be arguing than be ignored by him.

"What would be the point? I'd just be wishing it was you," Boruto mumbled under his breath, too quiet for her to hear.

"What?"

"Never mind... I just needed the day off. I'll be at practice tomorrow." Boruto glanced over his shoulder and sighed, "can you leave now?"

Her brow furrowed as she noticed the way his eyes were rimmed red and his nose was pink. "Were you… _crying_?"

"Ugh," Boruto groaned as he buried his embarrassed face in his pillow. "No! I'm sick, okay?!"

Sarada narrowed her eyes at him in suspicion before deciding on the off chance he was telling the truth, she needed to do something. With the Grand Prix that weekend, they couldn't afford for him to not be at his best, so without another word, she marched into his kitchen.

"What are you doing?!" he questioned when he heard the sounds of her rummaging through his pantry.

"Do you have any soup?"

"What?!"

"You said you were sick, right?!" Sarada snipped.

"Ugh, just go away," he whined.

"No," she declared and continued her fruitless search. "I'm going to make sure you get better."

Boruto peeked at her over his shoulder again and softly asked, "for the competition?"

"Of course, for the competition!" Sarada pulled her phone out to order some food to be delivered, barely missing the disappointed look on his face.

Why did he even let himself hope for another answer? Everything was about the competition for her and he needed to accept that.

* * *

Boruto sat up to the table, staring at the food Sarada had ordered as she sat across from him, arms folded, glaring at him.

"You better eat that food before it gets cold," she frowned. "I paid good money for it."

He actually was kind of hungry, so Boruto picked up his spoon and took a few bites of chicken noodle soup.

"...do you hate me?" he quietly asked.

"Is that what you were hoping to accomplish with that stupid fuckboy shit you pulled!?" Sarada questioned with an annoyed scowl. "You rubbed those other girls in my face because you want me to _hate you_?! Why? Because you're bored of figure skating with me?!"

"I don't want you to hate me," he mumbled into his soup.

"Then pray tell, what compelled you to act like that?!"

Because he's an idiot. Because she hurt his feelings. Because he just wanted to hear her say that she doesn't want him to be with anyone else.

That she wants him to be hers...

"I don't know."

Maybe he was stupid for letting himself hope for anything more in their relationship when she consistently told him she didn't want that.

Maybe his unrequited love for Sarada was some form of karmic punishment for hurting Sumire, and possibly a few others, when he told them he just couldn't do a committed relationship.

He stared down at his food, pushing it around with his spoon. His next question weighed heavily on his tongue.

He wanted to ask, even though he was afraid of what she might answer.

"Would you have really slept with Shikadai?" Boruto whispered.

Sarada averted her gaze as her previous shame resurfaced and tangled into an uncomfortable knot in her stomach. "I can't believe he told you," she winced.

"That was what you wanted, right? For me to find out?" Boruto glanced up to gauge her expression. "I mean, I get it. This was you hurting me back… I just…" he hesitated.

Charcoal eyes clashed with blue. "You just what?"

"...didn't think you'd stoop so low," he muttered as his gaze fell back to his soup.

Sarada's hands clenched under the table, feeling so annoyed by the pained look in his eyes. How the hell had he turned this around on her?! He was the asshole!

Hot tears pricked her eyes, but she angrily tried to blink them away. "You started it!" she snapped.

"Well you win, okay?" Boruto sighed as he hung his head. "You hurt me back. Congrats."

"Stop it!" Sarada shouted as she stood up and slapped her hands against the table. "You do not get to make me feel guilty! _You_ were the one who… it was _you_ who…" she choked on her words as the tears rolled down her cheeks. "I didn't even actually follow through with it!"

"Because _he_ walked away!" Boruto stood up to level with her, blue eyes drowning unshed tears. "That was the question, would you have followed through if he didn't?! Would you really have fucked my best friend just to prove you don't care about me?!"

Sarada's eyes widened at the accusation. "I obviously care about you! Why else would I be here feeding you this stupid fucking soup when I'm so mad at you right now!?"

"No! You care about the competition! We're talking about _me_! Now quit dodging the fucking question!" he shouted as he leaned further over the table.

Their faces were reddened with anger and only inches apart. Their hot breath mingled as they glared at one another, their fight devolving into screamed insults.

"I swear to god, you drive me insane!" Sarada seethed. "I can't stand you and your stupid fucking double standards!"

"You are the most confusing, _most infuriating_ person I have ever fucking met!" he retorted with conviction.

One moment Boruto was staring directly into her furious, storm grey eyes, the next she thrust her lips against his.

His reciprocation of her sudden kiss was instinctual. A Pavlovian response to the taste of her lips.

His fingers aggressively tangled into her raven tresses, pulling her closer to deepen their kiss. Sarada climbed over the table, carelessly knocking everything onto the floor.

It was the same single-minded lust that had Boruto smashing his lips to hers harder. He tightened his grip on her hair, making her sigh and allowing his tongue to invade her mouth. The way she kissed him felt like a challenge, like a battle for dominance.

Their heated argument already left them breathless, but this searing kiss made his blood boil and robbed him of all coherent thought.

This kiss felt different than any other they had shared. It was hot, it was aggressive.

It was _angry_.

Wait?! What the fuck was he doing?! He was supposed to be angry at her right now.

Boruto pulled away, both of them still a little dazed. She leaned forward to rejoin their lips, but he lurched his head back and fixed her with a dark glare.

"What do you think you're doing?" he rasped against her panting lips. His hands gripped the edges of the table, trapping her between it and him.

"Please," Sarada breathed, so quiet he almost didn't hear. Boruto hated that even after everything that transpired between them, he was still too weak to resist her.

He crashed his hungry lips to hers, giving her a few messy kisses as his rough hands grabbed firmly at her hips. Sarada gasped when he abruptly turned her around.

Her foggy mind barely had a moment to process the flip before he was hastily tugging down her leggings to expose her womanhood.

The heady smell of her arousal invaded his senses and made his mind go blank. His aggressive actions fueled by pure adrenaline and carnal desire.

Her lips parted in surprise as Boruto wrapped his hand around her slender throat, relishing in the feeling of her pulse racing against his fingers. Both her hands grasped at his wrist.

"You call me a whore, but maybe you should look in the mirror, Sarada," his deep voice growled against her ear. "You're the one who's always begging for it."

A wanton moan tore from her lips as his fingers dove between her damp folds. Her breath was strained from his light choking, but she didn't even attempt to pull him away.

"Fuck you," Sarada croaked breathlessly, even as she was grinding her bare ass against him.

Usually, he teased her and played with her clit until she was mewling his name, but he was too angry for her soft, little sighs, he wanted to hear fucking scream.

Boruto held her possessively against his firm body, one hand grasping her throat while the other relentlessly finger fucked her tight pussy.

"Oh… my... god!~" Sarada exhaled harsh moans between each word, rocking her hips against his intruding fingers. His grip on her throat tightened as he pressed his stiff cock against her with promise.

Boruto smeared her silky juices all over her swollen clit, making her whimper from the contact. His breath was heavy against her ear, growing more aroused and impatient as he massaged her sensitive nub with his slick fingers.

"Ah, ahh~" she whined breathlessly. The steady pressure had her lithe body growing ever more taut. Her knees quivered as she climbed toward her peak, barely able to support her weight without his firm hold.

"Ooh fuck, Boruto~" she moaned as overwhelming pleasure pulsed in her core. Her body convulsed against him, his fingers persisting their rhythm to prolong her powerful orgasm.

Then without preamble, Boruto unceremoniously let go of her and surprised her wobbly legs. Sarada fell forward, catching herself against the table.

She inhaled a sharp breath as Boruto grabbed a fist full of her inky locks, forcing her to look back at him while he bent over and pinned her to the table's surface with his firm weight. "Don't think this can distract me from my question, Sarada…"

Her dark eyes were hazy and half-lidded. Her breath was still trying to recover.

"You're a fucking asshole," she grumbled.

"I don't think you want to talk to me about fucking assholes when you're bent over so nicely in front of me like this," he said with a devilish smirk.

Sarada gasped, instinctively trying to cover herself, but Boruto just snorted a laugh at her scandalized expression.

"You're stupid," she pouted.

He maintained his tight grip on the hair at her nape as his free hand tugged down his pants and began stroking his throbbing cock.

"Tell me Sarada, would you have bent over like this for him?" he rasped against her ear, his hot breath inspiring goosebumps on her skin.

"Ooh~" she sighed with a furrowed brow as Boruto dragged his cock between her damp folds, soaking himself in her silky arousal. She instinctively widened her stance to grant him better access.

"Do you get this wet for all the boys?" he asked in a husky whisper.

Sarada's foggy mind couldn't tell if his questions were rhetorical or if he actually expected an answer, but her eyes fluttered closed with a soft whimper as he teased her slick entrance with the head of his cock.

Her hips pushed back against him, begging him to fill her with his firm length. She wondered vaguely if a good, hard fuck would be as cathartic as boxing. Maybe more so.

Startled, her dark eyes shot open when Boruto roughly pulled her hair.

"Look at me," he growled. The intensity swirling behind those impossibly blue eyes left her breathless.

"Oh, fuck!" Sarada cried when Boruto slammed his thick cock into her with a single swift thrust. Her damp folds eagerly welcoming the intrusion.

His fingers dug into her round hip with bruising pressure, as he pulled out and plunged back into her wet heat again and again.

There was something erotic about fucking her with their clothes on, up against his dining room table no less. It was an impatience, an urgency, to be buried deep inside her that they couldn't even be bothered to undress first.

As he clutched her silky, dark hair in his fist, Boruto realized he had never been so rough with her, but the way her core clutched his dick tighter with each angry thrust drove him closer to madness.

His furious pace had Sarada's breathy moans growing louder and more erratic. Her nails clawed at the table's smooth wood surface, searching desperately for something to hold on to.

"Would you have moaned this loud for his cock?! Huh, Sarada?!" he shouted at her, never breaking their heated eye contact.

"Just shut up!" she cried, her back arching into him. "Shut up! Shut up!"

There was a fine line between love and hate and Boruto didn't know for sure which he felt for Sarada in that moment.

But he did know her body, and he knew that the way her moist walls were squeezing him meant she was getting close.

Boruto let go over her hair to slip his hand between her shaky thighs. Two fingers pressed against her clit in quick circles, until Sarada shattered to pieces, moaning his name with a few expletives before she practically melted against the table.

The pulsing pleasure of her climax around his cock combined with the sound of lewd praise sent him tumbling over the edge after her with a breathless groan of his own.

As the euphoria of his release began to wear off, exhaustion hit him like a freight train. Boruto folded over, sandwiching a limp Sarada between himself and the table, both of them panting heavily.

There was so much that should probably be said after something like that, and yet, he had no words.

The rough, passionate fucking may have helped free him of his festering anger, but…

Now all he had left was an aching, hollow heart.

Blue eyes flickered down to the floor and he realized he should probably clean up his half-eaten soup that Sarada tossed onto the ground.

Her breath hitched as he pulled out and tucked himself back in his pants. He watched the steady rise and fall of her back as she remained laying on the table, wondering what exactly she was thinking.

Boruto walked into the other room, searching for a towel to clean up the mess, but when he returned he heard the door slam shut, and Sarada was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH! Just when you thought they couldn't be any dumber! haha thank you so much for reading and special thanks to those who have been leaving comments! I really love hearing your thoughts and reactions to the story!


	23. Chapter 23

Sarada was officially a crazy person.

It had only been a few days since she had last seen Boruto, and despite his vexing personality and even more maddening behavior recently… she missed him.

Given the explosive argument and angry sex that happened the last time they saw one another, they decided they needed some time apart to cool off before the Grand Prix.

But even days later, Sarada still struggled to sort out her contradicting feelings.

It was so stupid, but no matter how desperately she tried to rationalize with herself, she always seemed to get sucked back into his gravity. Boruto was bright and warm like the sun, and the pull she felt towards him was so loathsome it made her nauseous.

That fight had been such a mess and really didn't solve anything, in fact, it probably made things even worse. She thought he was acting like a coward for feigning illness and not showing up to practice that day, but the way that Sarada had run away without a word made her feel like the real coward.

But she just had to get out of there.

Being around Boruto made her completely irrational and she hated it. There was just no way she could think straight when he stared at her with those impossibly blue eyes.

She was so embarrassed by the way she threw herself at him that day, but she was suddenly and inexplicably consumed by this selfish need for confirmation that he still _wanted_ her. Even after all they had done to try to hurt each other.

It wasn't a smart decision, nor was trying to seduce Shikadai, but then again she had been making a lot of stupid decisions lately that didn't feel like her normal self.

* * *

By the time Sarada arrived at Konoha's central train station, Boruto was already waiting by the train that would be taking them to Suna. When she waved at him, he acknowledged her with a tight-lipped smile and a nod.

Sarada could already tell this was going to be an awkward train ride.

They boarded together and found their seats. Boruto put his bag in the overhead storage, and without her even having to ask, he grabbed her small suitcase and put it next to his.

"Oh, thanks," she said, offering him a smile.

"Yeah," he mumbled, his gaze never really landing on her before he plopped down in his seat.

Sarada sat down quietly next to him, the tension between them making her body feel stiff. She wanted to talk to him, _needed_ to talk to him, but she just didn't know where to start.

Boruto on the other hand didn't seem at all interested in talking as his blue eyes stared out the window at the city passing by.

When she saw Boruto looking so downtrodden, her instinct was to comfort him, but...

"I'm still mad at you."

What a stupid thing to say, but at least she was being honest.

Sarada still hurt, not only from him sleeping with other girls but the way he taunted her. Making sure she saw them, making sure it _hurt_.

"I didn't think you weren't," Boruto muttered, not bothering to look at her.

* * *

It was early evening when Boruto and Sarada arrived in the desert city of Suna. They made their way up the stone-paved pathway, lined with tall palms, toward the hotel. The entrance boasted grand archways and an elegant fountain, the warm colors all the more rich against the setting sun's rays.

It was definitely one of the fancier hotels in Suna's downtown district and it was walking distance from the ice complex where the competition would be held the following day.

Without much conversation, they picked up their badges and checked in to the hotel. The competition coordinators booked them in the same room like last time. Despite their numerous sleepovers since then, Sarada was much more nervous than she had been that first time.

She wasn't sure if being truly alone together would allow them time to work things out or make them worse. That's why she wished they could've talked on the train ride there, at least that kind of public setting would prevent another screaming match (and possible angry sex).

She told him on the train that she was mad at him, but she didn't want to be. At least not that weekend. They had both worked so hard to get to the Grand Prix, and Sarada didn't want to throw those months away on a stupid fight of who hurt who more.

When the pair got into what felt like the world's slowest fucking elevator, they stood silently beside each other. In such a small space the awkward tension was nearly suffocating.

"So, um," Sarada began trying to fill the quiet. "I'm actually going to meet up with ChoCho so we can get ready for the welcome reception together."

The International Grand Prix was always kicked off with a fancy celebration the night prior to the competition's start. There was dinner with free alcohol and all the competitors' families were invited as well.

"Alright," he replied with a small nod. Still refusing to meet her gaze.

"Boruto…" she whispered, but she was interrupted by the chime of the elevator doors opening to their floor.

"After you," Boruto mumbled. She stepped out of the elevator, and he walked right past her toward their room.

She didn't want it to be like this. She didn't want to see him looking so dejected.

He pulled out his keycard to unlock the door, but Sarada stopped him with a hand over his. "Wait, I know that you're upset, and I can't say that I'm not either, but can we please just call a truce for this weekend? I don't want it to be this weird between us."

"So what are you suggesting? We should just pretend like it never happened?" Boruto asked, finally turning to meet her gaze. "If I recall, you're not very good at that."

Sarada sighed and let her hand fall as Boruto unlocked the door and pushed it open.

* * *

Sarada leaned against a high cocktail table, sipping on a glass of wine, as her dark eyes scanned the area. The vast ballroom was lined with tall stone columns and decorated in rich colors and soft velvets that created a warm, elegant ambiance. Well-dressed guests were ambling about the room, drinking and socializing over the sound of smooth jazzy music.

Getting dolled up with ChoCho had been fun, a good distraction for an hour or two, but she was growing more anxious waiting for Boruto to show up to the reception, wondering if he planned on avoiding her all night.

The moment Boruto walked into the ballroom, Sarada stiffened as she watched him immediately make a beeline for the bar. Without thought, her feet seemed to carry her over in his direction.

He noticed her upon her approach and his eyes lingered until the bartender regained his attention. "And two shots of vodka… yeah thanks," she heard him say.

Boruto was leaning casually against the bar when his blue gaze returned to Sarada, who now stood directly in front of him. His eyes traced over her figure-hugging red cocktail dress and she couldn't help but blush from his observation.

He swallowed a lump in his throat before he uttered, "umm, nice dress."

The longing in his eyes didn't seem to match the lackluster compliment.

"Thank you," she replied and offered him a polite smile. "You look good."

He looked so good.

So fucking good it should be a sin.

Boruto dressed almost exclusively in activewear, she probably saw him in sweatpants more often than not. But that suit — mmm, that classic black suit — was obviously tailored to fit his athletic build _perfectly_.

God, she would love to grab him by that skinny tie and pull him down into a steamy kiss.

But she couldn't kiss him, because they were still supposed to be mad at each other.

"Thanks," Boruto replied and turned away when the bartender slid his drinks in front of him.

He threw back a shot of vodka with a slight grimace and Sarada reached for the other, but he grabbed it quickly, giving her a confused look. "They're both for me."

She watched as he took the second shot and chased it with his champagne.

"What? Do you have to be drunk to hang out with me now?" Sarada tried to joke.

"No, but it helps," Boruto mumbled. Her small smile immediately fell.

"So, umm… are your parents here?" she asked, desperate to change the subject.

"No, my dad had a thing, so they're flying in in the morning."

"Oh…"

"How about you?" he asked before taking another sip of his drink.

Sarada was relieved that he was actually attempting to engage her in conversation beyond just answering her questions. "Um, yeah they should be getting here soon, I'm sure."

"Cool," he nodded.

Thank god, Mitsuki and ChoCho were coming over to save her from this awkwardness. Maybe he would feel more comfortable too if they weren't alone and forced to face what they did to each other.

"If it isn't the future Grand Prix silver medalists!" ChoCho sang as she skipped up to the bar with a smiling Mitsuki in tow. "Sorry guys, but gold is ours."

"We'll see about that one!" Sarada smiled. She looked to Boruto to back her up, but he was just sipping at his drink again.

"Actually, it seems like it's going to be a tough competition this year, I mean beside Satan himself (Kagura), did you see that cute, shy boy? Him and his partner are locals from Suna," ChoCho gossiped.

"Shinki?" Sarada chuckled. "You think he's shy? I was going to say snooty?"

"C'mon, let's go talk to them!" ChoCho said, grabbing Sarada by the arm and dragging her toward the Suna skaters.

Boruto and Mitsuki exchanged a look and decided to follow after them, catching up just in time for their introductions.

"... and this is my partner, Boruto," Sarada said and he lifted his drink in acknowledgment.

"Oh, of course, the hockey player prone to violence," Shinki said plainly, before looking back to Sarada. "I'm surprised you made it to the Grand Prix with a partner who isn't even an actual figure skater."

Boruto furrowed his brow, "excuse you?"

His partner, Yodo, snorted a laugh. "Sorry, he doesn't mean to be rude, Shinki's just a little blunt. But you've been skating for what? A couple of months? Most of us have been skating competitively for over half our lives."

"Right..." he murmured.

Sarada wasn't sure if she should chime in or not, the guy wasn't trying to insult Boruto, he was just making an observation. Though she did decide her assessment of Shinki was more accurate than ChoCho's.

But soon the conversation drifted to a new topic and the opportunity to say something passed, then Suna skaters excused themselves to go talk to Shinki's dad.

She couldn't help but glance at Boruto every so often during their group conversations to see if he was laughing with the rest of them, but at most all he gave was a half-hearted smile.

Usually, he was the life of the party, making jokes or slyly flirting with her, but tonight he seemed like a shell of himself.

Hope bloomed in Sarada's chest when she felt Boruto's warm hand slide over her back and settle on her hip in a slightly possessive touch. She looked up to him to find he was wearing a stern expression and looking off into the distance.

She followed his line of sight to Kagura, who nervously looked away.

Wait, was Kagura actually _scared_ of Boruto?!

Considering their last interaction where Boruto threatened him with bodily harm, combined with his highly publicized fight from the Kumo hockey game, it might not be that much of a reach.

It made sense why someone who didn't know him, like Shinki, thought he was prone to violence.

Suddenly, Boruto's hand fell away and he mumbled, "Sorry."

Sorry for what? Touching her? He had never apologized for that before.

"Boruto…" she said sadly. She wanted to tell him it was okay that he touched her, that she wanted him to. That she missed his teasing smirk and the playful way they used to interact.

But he was quick to dodge any such conversation.

"I'm gonna go get another drink," he declared and walked away from the group. Sarada's eyes lingered on his retreating form.

"Lovers' quarrel?" Mitsuki asked with a knowing smile the moment Boruto was out of earshot.

"Wh-what?!" Sarada blushed. "Boruto and I aren't dating."

"Really? Why not?!" ChoCho giggled. "That boy is a snack! I don't know how you keep your hands off of him!"

She doesn't.

Or at least she didn't before everything blew up in her face. It was really starting to feel like this heartache was entirely of her own making.

Despite all his flirting, she was the one who initiated the first time they slept together. Despite his agreement, she was the one who proposed they have this casual sex arrangement. And she was the one who made things complicated by insisting there shouldn't be any feelings involved when it was becoming painfully clear that wasn't the case for either of them.

Sarada had never been fully honest with him about how she felt, but it was because she couldn't even be honest with herself.

"I, um, I'm going to go get some air." Sarada excused herself from the group to step outside onto the quiet balcony terrace that overlooked the glittering city lights.

She slipped off her heels, letting her sore feet rest on the cold stone tiles beneath her. With her eyes closed, she leaned against the balcony railing and breathed in the night air.

Sarada tuned out the distant sounds of the reception, the music, and people who seemed to be so much happier than her. She should be elated, she worked her ass off, literally taught someone how to figure skate, and had a solid chance at medaling at the Grand Prix!

And yet, any ounce of joy or excitement she felt melted away the moment she remembered Boruto's misery.

His bright smile seemed to be an essential ingredient to her own happiness.

After constantly telling herself for months that she couldn't have feelings for Boruto, it was difficult to suddenly be honest. She didn't know what was the truth and what was a lie she convinced herself of.

But she did know, neither of them would be hurting this bad if they didn't feel anything for each other.

It wasn't long before the sound of approaching footsteps told her someone had decided to join her outside.

Sarada turned around hoping that she and Boruto could finally be able to have an honest conversation, but she was surprised to find her father standing there.

"Not who you were hoping for?" Sasuke jest before taking a sip of his wine. Clearly, her expression conveyed her disappointment.

Sarada let out a light laugh as she turned her gaze back to the view in front of her. "Sorry, Papa. I just expected you to be Boruto."

Sasuke leaned against the railing next to his daughter. "What are you doing out here all by yourself?"

"Just thinking."

"About the competition?" he guessed.

"Actually, no," Sarada confessed and Sasuke blinked at her, expecting her to elaborate.

"About… Boruto. He's really just been driving me crazy lately. Like for the most part, our entire partnership had been really smooth, we got along great, and we… had a lot of fun."

Her cheeks heated, hoping her father didn't take that the wrong way.

"But then I got mad at him for doing something that I told him he could do, and things just kind of spiraled out of control from there. We even got to the point that we were trying to one-up each other on who could provoke the other more," she sighed. "He's just so frustrating, and annoying, and I swear want to beat his stupid head in, but at the same time seeing him sad makes me… so sad."

Sasuke silently nodded and so she continued just pouring out everything that had been weighing on her. "I just feel like I don't know what to do or say because I can't understand him, he's been acting so irrational lately."

Then again maybe she had been just as irrational. It felt as though they were living in extremes, every emotion inexplicably heightened when it involved the other.

"Maybe you should cut him some slack," her father murmured, staring out at the city lights.

"I beg your pardon?!" Sarada squawked.

Cut him some slack?!

How could that possibly be his response!? Her father cuts no one slack!

"You know he's desperately in love with you, right?"

Her eyes widened, staring at shock and confusion at Sasuke's profile.

_Oh shit!_

Did her mom say something to him about her and Boruto sleeping together?! Her father was probably the last person she would want to find out about their little affair!

Not just for herself, but for Boruto.

She knew, for a fact, he did not want his beloved coach to know about his scandalous relations with his daughter. Sarada knew she had to try to play off her father's suggestion to the best of her ability.

"Wh-what are you talking about, Papa!? That's crazy!" she asked with a forced laugh.

Sarada could feel herself starting to sweat despite the cool night air. No one said the best of her ability was any good.

"What would give you a crazy idea like that?!"

Sasuke turned his head, his serious dark eyes meeting hers. "He told me."

Sarada's heart stopped. "... he what?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know I love cliffhangers haha thanks so much for reading! I'd love to hear your thoughts in the comments! only two chapters left!


	24. Chapter 24

Boruto really thought he could do it.

Thought he could be around Sarada and not feel so… lonely.

But it was clear as the night wore on that he grossly overestimated his own ability to play it cool, especially when she wore a dress like _that_.

He tormented himself with fantasies of what this weekend could have been like if he hadn't gone and ruined everything. The images of himself peeling Sarada out of that silky red dress as his lips trailed soft, wet kisses against her naked skin seemed to replay over and over. The way he knew she would sigh and moan echoed in his mind.

The only solution he could come up with was to drink more and hope his imagination dampened with the intoxication.

In retrospect, he felt so stupid for wanting more from her when what they had was so fun and simple. He thought he hurt back then when she just denied having feelings for him, but now... now the heartache was excruciating.

He really shouldn't have lashed out at her and slept with those other girls. A part of him thought why bother being anything more than what she already convinced herself he was, and the other part wanted to make her jealous, force her to acknowledge that she was bothered by him being with anyone else but her.

It was clearly an ill-conceived idea.

Boruto almost hated how easy it was to get those girls to sleep with him, and how maybe his old self (even just six months ago) wouldn't have given it a second thought.

Honestly, Sarada ruined his life.

Okay, maybe ' _his life'_ was a little dramatic, but she definitely ruined sex for him. He could hardly get aroused without immediately thinking about her.

Same with his bed, and his shower, and his fucking dining room table. His whole apartment was ruined by her!

He was going to have to fucking move or he'll never escape thoughts of her.

Her silky, raven hair and her mesmerizing dark eyes. Her frustrated pout and her know-it-all smile. The way she would blush at any lewd suggestion and yet moan his name with desire laced in every syllable.

She was full of frustrating contradictions, and yet he couldn't help but be totally smitten by her. He honestly felt a little pathetic for the way he longed for her.

Suddenly, Sarada burst into the hotel room to find Boruto sitting up in bed, dressed in only a pair of pajama pants. He looked up from his phone and furrowed his brow at the way she seemed out of breath.

"You left the party," she stated more than asked.

She looked so beautiful tonight it made his chest ache. Couldn't she just leave him alone?!

"Yeah… I was tired," Boruto shrugged as he set his phone on the nightstand. "Why did you leave? Weren't you having fun?"

"I… I was tired, too," she replied and he nodded with a tight-lipped smile. He had honestly been hoping to be asleep before she returned to their room to save them from another awkward interaction.

"Oh, uh… you can have the one by the window," he told her, gesturing to the empty bed.

"You… you're not going to sleep in it with me?" Sarada asked.

He stared at her for a moment trying to make sure he heard her right. "Did you want me to?"

He hated how hopeful his voice sounded, but he was a lovesick fool and he missed her. He missed how they used to be.

"Do you want to?" she asked back and Boruto frowned.

Why did she always deflect?! That was what was so maddening about her! She couldn't just ever say that she wanted him!

"I do," he replied, even though he was a little embarrassed to admit it first.

"Okay, I'm going to go change and get ready for bed, but I'll be right back," Sarada told him before grabbing a few items from her suitcase and stepping into the bathroom.

He got up and slipped into the other bed on the side he usually slept on when she would sleepover at his place. He took a few calming breaths and told his stupid heart to quit beating so fast. He really shouldn't be expecting anything.

It wasn't long before she returned.

Blue eyes glanced up as a fresh-faced Sarada exited the bathroom, combing her fingers through her raven hair and shaking out the curls.

She was wearing a Konoha Uni hockey t-shirt she stole from him weeks ago. It was too big for her petite body, and yet barely kept her modest considering she wasn't wearing any pants.

Was she actively trying to torture him?

Or had it always been so effortless for her to look this goddamn hot?

Boruto forced himself to look away when Sarada rounded the bed and slipped under the covers. But even as they laid beside each other, there was still an awkward tension that lingered between them that made him yearn for the nights they used to share, when things felt simpler.

Before he blurted his feelings.

Before he let her words hurt him.

She still never said sorry, then again maybe he didn't expect her to. But if he got in bed with her, did that mean he had no self-respect?

Ever so slowly, he felt Sarada inching closer to him until she was just tucked up against his side, and he allowed it because he was so fucking weak, it was stupid. She trampled all over his heart and he still let her steal his warmth.

Boruto's eyes fell closed with a sigh as her fingers traced gentle patterns over his chest. The soft movement inspiring goosebumps on his skin.

He started growing frustrated, angry even, with his own body because as Sarada pressed her soft, lithe body against his, he felt himself getting aroused. Boruto wondered if that was what she intended from the beginning, if she just wanted him to fuck her into a good night's sleep before the competition.

He wouldn't put it past her. Their entire relationship was for the competition, wasn't it?

When her leg curled around his, Boruto nearly groaned at the feeling of her silky smooth skin rubbing against his. He just wanted to hear the sound of her sweet sighs as he ran his greedy hands all over her bare body.

God, he was such a fucking simp!

"Tell me what you're thinking about?" Sarada asked softly, even though the room was quiet.

"Umm… I guess the competition tomorrow," he lied. "I just hope all our practicing has been enough."

Her brow furrowed slightly, but she didn't respond. So he asked her the same. "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking about you."

He suddenly couldn't breathe.

After a moment, Boruto found the strength to swallow the harsh lump that formed in his throat and asked, "What about me?"

"Well, just that… I really want you right now… but I don't," Sarada whispered, her dark gaze fixed on her fingers as they continued gently skating over his chest.

He blinked at her, stunned because he kind of felt exactly the same.

"You tried to hurt my feelings by throwing those other girls in my face and then you screamed at me and made me cry, and… I don't know…"

"You hurt my feelings first," he defended with a furrowed brow. He knew that was a childish response, but he couldn't help himself. "You called me a whore and it made me feel gross. It made me think that you thought this thing between us was just something cheap and dirty… and _disposable_."

"Boruto!" She sat up urgently to look directly into his eyes. "That is not what I think of you! Or…" she gestured between them. "This."

"So then what is this?" He finally asked. "And don't say we're just figure skating partners, because we both know that's bullshit."

Sarada sighed. "I… I don't know. I haven't figured that out yet."

His heart sank. What did he really expect though?

"I just… all I know for sure is that I feel good when I'm with you."

"When you're _around me_ or when you're _with_ _me_ in bed?"

"Both?" she laughed a little and Boruto couldn't help but crack a smile.

He wasn't even mildly satisfied with that answer and yet when Sarada leaned over him, her palm resting on his chest, her breath ghosting over his lips, he was drawn to her like a magnet.

"Forgive me?" she whispered.

He knew he was too far gone to do anything but give in to her every whim, so he closed the distance between them and pressed his lips against hers.

A part of him thought that if their relationship was strictly for the competition, and the competition was over tomorrow, then this might be the last time he ever got to be with her.

And if it was the case, then he was going to savor it.

Her palm slid up his chest to cradle his cheek as Sarada climbed on top of him, her legs straddling his lap, her heated core pressing against his growing need.

His warm hands trailed up her smooth, pale thighs before wrapping around her waist and pulling her body tight against his own.

Each soft caress of his lips against her own had Sarada melting deeper into him. Boruto tried to pour his feelings into each tender kiss, hoping she could feel the words he was too afraid to speak out loud.

They only parted for a breath when Boruto began tugging at the hem of her oversized shirt, pulling it over her head to reveal her bare chest to his gentle touch.

Sarada exhaled a soft sigh as his palms skimmed up her sides to capture her breasts. Dark eyes fell closed as her smaller hands covered his, encouraging him to massage her tender peaks as her hips steadily rocked against his.

She hung her head as a breathy moan spilled from her lips. A curtain of dark hair obstructed her face, but he knew her exact expression, he had studied it every time they were in bed together.

Boruto was panting, consumed by the sight, the sound, the feeling of her growing pleasure. But he wanted to give her more.

He reversed their position, rolling over on top of her before crashing his lips to hers again. Sarada was quick to reciprocate, her fingers dove into his blonde hair, scratching at his scalp and pulling him closer as his tongue slipped into her mouth.

Their bare chests pressed against each other as their hearts pounded in sync. Boruto kissed her again and again, letting his lips express his unspoken devotion.

Her tongue rolled against his in a familiar dance as he ground his hardened length against her center, aching to slip inside and forget all their troubles, at least for the night.

But Boruto didn't want their last time together to be tainted by this heavy weight in his chest, so he woefully pulled away from her lips.

Their foreheads rested against one another. The room was silent, save for their panting breath.

"Sarada…" he whispered, but he was unsure where to start, unsure how to say how sorry he was. He knowingly exploited her insecurities, and for what? Did he really believe a jealousy-fueled, screamed confession would've satisfied him?

"I know," she murmured against his lips before offering him a chaste kiss. "Me too. I'm so sorry… for everything."

Momentary relief washed over him until he wondered if she meant she was sorry for the way they tried to hurt each other or if she was sorry that she didn't love him back.

Either way, he already accepted that this night would likely be the bittersweet end of their little affair, so Boruto buried his face against her neck, inhaling her familiar scent before he began placing gentle kisses against her quickening pulse.

A soft smile spread across her face as his warm breath tickled her. Sarada tilted her head to the side, exposing more of her skin to his hungry lips.

She moaned softly, tossing her head back into the pillows, as his mouth trailed south. His breath ghosted over her body inspiring goosebumps on her sensitive skin. His hand glided softly up her side to capture one of her perky mounds as his lips lavished the other with wet kisses and soft bites.

She shivered with need as Boruto dragged his lips against her skin, peppering kisses lower and lower. On her hip bone, then on her stomach, progressively inching closer to her center.

Her mind grew foggy as her body tingled from his gentle ministrations. Sarada bit her bottom lip when he glanced up at her with darkened blue eyes.

Their usual foreplay often felt eager and impatient, but this was something different entirely.

It was unhurried, it was appreciative. The way Boruto so reverently touched her body, the way he placed such tender kisses against her bare skin, made Sarada feel like she was being worshiped.

She lifted her hips as he pulled her panties down the length of her toned legs. His hands took their time on the way back up, skimming softly over her milky skin. Her trembling thighs spread wider, desperate for his touch.

"Ooh~" Sarada sighed the moment his tongue slipped between her damp folds. Her eyes fluttered closed as she surrendered to the sensations he provided. Somehow growing more aroused as she felt Boruto watching her every reaction.

Her arms rested above her head, fingers tangling into her inky locks as she moaned breathlessly with each swipe of his skilled tongue. Her hips rocked against his mouth, desperate for more of him.

"Fuck… Boruto~" Sarada cooed, her back arching as he introduced two fingers into her weeping core. The slow but firm stroke of his digits against her moist walls was driving her wild.

The tension in her low belly steadily grew tighter as his hot tongue traced languid circles around her sensitive clit. Her lips were parted and her brow was furrowed as Sarada gasped, her bare chest rising and falling with each heavy breath.

The pressure mounting in her core soon exploded into euphoric waves of pleasure that had her toes curling in bliss. Boruto continued his ministrations, helping her ride out her orgasm until the very end.

A satiated sigh spilled from her lips as her body relaxed against the bed, her skin practically humming from the gratifying release. Boruto slipped off his pants and slowly climbed over her. The heat of his skin against hers seemed to reignite her arousal as he aligned himself at her entrance.

Sarada exhaled a shuddering moan as he traced the head of his cock over her wet slit, coating himself in her silky essence. Her eyes fluttered open when she felt Boruto's fingers gently brushing her disheveled raven hair from her face with surprising tenderness.

When her dark eyes met his, the breath left her lungs and Sarada found herself drowning in the intensity of his blue gaze.

"You're so beautiful."

Sarada didn't know why his quiet words made her blush, but the sudden embarrassment compelled her to cover her face with her hand.

It was ironic really, that a whispered compliment got her more flustered than his tongue lapping at her most intimate areas, but there was just something about the honest admiration swimming in his blue depths that made her feel shy.

Boruto peeled her hand away from her face and softly brushed his lips against her knuckles. "Don't hide from me," he whispered with a shake of his head.

"I…" she trailed off as he placed her hand against his own cheek before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers in a firm but gentle kiss.

Her breath hitched when he tilted his hips forward, slowly sinking into her heated core. With her hand cupping his cheek, Sarada pulled him down to reunite their lips in another sensual kiss.

Boruto sighed against her lips as her moist folds enveloped every inch of his hard length. He paused a moment allowing her to adjust to the pleasant stretch or maybe just to savor the feeling of being buried in her tight warmth.

Her fingers threaded through his blonde hair as her tongue slipped against the seam of his lips in request. Boruto was quick to deepen their kiss and his hips began rocking against hers.

Her back arched as she moaned into his mouth, the delicious feeling of his firm length driving into her made her thighs quiver. Sarada wrapped her trembling legs around his waist; the new angle had her mewling as each of his thrusts filled her to her limit.

He pulled out and plunged back in again and again. His unhurried pace was tortuous, but each slow drag of his cock had her climbing higher towards her peak.

"Ooh, Boruto~" she sighed breathlessly. Her fingernails bit into his muscled back as he lavished her neck with wet kisses and sucked on her racing pulse. The rhythm of his rocking hips never wavered.

Sarada was awash with the gentle affections he bestowed upon her. Her body melted against him in complete surrender, her mind hazy with pleasure. When her dark eyes fluttered open and she met Boruto's stunning blue gaze, it was as if time suddenly slowed.

"I missed you."

Just a soft whisper in the dark, Sarada wasn't even sure who said it, but she knew they both agreed.

It wasn't the physical connection (they had had sex earlier that week) it was something harder to define. More abstract, more emotional. An intimacy they shared that wasn't really appreciated until it was absent.

A breathy moan escaped her lips as she felt Boruto's skillful fingers reach between their sweat-slicked bodies and stroke her swollen clit. He applied just the right amount of pressure to have Sarada whimpering beneath him.

She could feel her moist walls clenching tighter around his thick cock as her body grew ever more tense. Blue eyes were locked on her hers, watching as her face contorted with pleasure.

Maybe it was the contrast from the last time they had sex, but that moment felt so intimate. Boruto pressed his lips against her as she tumbled over the edge, moaning against his mouth as his fingers and hips persisted their steady rhythm.

With her heated core milking his cock, her climax sparked his own. His pace faltered as he exhaled a soft, satisfied groan.

The pleasant release sent soft tingles radiating through her limbs. He rested his forehead against hers, his eyes closed as he tried to steady his breathing.

Sarada observed his features for a moment. "Boruto, I —"

But before she could finish her thought, Boruto pressed his lips to hers in a tender kiss and suddenly she forgot what she was going to say. Her head was still fuzzy, high on a pair of gratifying orgasms.

He seemed to linger over her longer than usual as if he didn't want their coupling to be over. But eventually, he rolled off of her, settling onto the bed with a sigh.

Sarada glanced at him beside her and Boruto was quick to capture her into his arms, snuggling her tight against his chest. She enjoyed the warmth of his body and the feel of his naked skin against her own.

Her eyes fell closed as she nuzzled against his neck, breathing in that scent that was so uniquely him and bathing in their post-coital afterglow. Sarada fell asleep wrapped up in him and it all just felt _right_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so obvi I was going for a very tender love-making type smut this chapter. did it come off sweet or cheesy?? haha anyway! thank you so much for reading, I hope you guys enjoyed this update! I would LOVE to hear your thoughts and reactions in the commenting!


	25. Chapter 25

Sarada beamed a bright smile at the crowd as she glided across the ice. They were mid-program and everything had gone perfectly so far. She was feeling confident as she and Boruto skated beside each other, picking up speed for a complex side-by-side jump sequence.

She could feel that her entry into her triple axel wasn't steady, but when she tried to power through into the triple toe loop, she immediately could tell what would happen next.

Her hand instinctively reached out to brace for impact as her body hurtled toward the unforgiving rink floor. When her palm made contact with the cold, hard ice, Sarada knew it would be bad.

The crowd let out a collective gasp as an unbearably sharp pain shot through her wrist.

She was trembling with tears streaming down her face as she clutched her injured wrist to her chest. Each shuddering breath was a struggle to inhale.

The fans were silent as their program music continued to play and all Sarada could think was what a colossal failure she was.

Boruto skated over to where she sat balled up on the ice. His hand wrapped around her upper arm and she winced when he hauled her up to stand.

"Get up, you stupid bitch. Are you trying to embarrass me?!" Sarada could feel his hot breath against her ear as he sneered, "You're ruining my debut with your _sloppy_ fucking jumps!"

She knew those insults all too well.

They were burned in her memory from years ago, from her first time competing at the International Grand Prix.

They were Kagura's words, but hearing them from Boruto's voice stung so much more.

Sarada didn't know why her subconscious was tormenting her with such a nightmare, but even the knowledge that it was just a dream didn't help her wake.

Instead, she was forced to relive the throbbing pain of her broken wrist, the disappointment of their terrible scores, and maybe worst of all, the heartbreak of watching her partner degrade her in front of everyone.

Her nightmare Boruto told the reporters that figure skating was an epic waste of his time, especially with such a boring and talentless partner, like Sarada. Hot tears welled up in her eyes as he declared she was holding him back from his hockey ambitions and he was relieved to _finally_ be done with her.

His interview was harder to dismiss than the insults he spat at her because they weren't a memory of someone else's words, but rather, a projection of her deepest fears.

When Sarada finally woke, she instinctively clutched her long healed wrist as she pressed her face deeper into her tear-soaked pillow, willing herself to calm down.

Several moments of deep breathing later, she reached beside her hoping to find comfort in Boruto's warmth.

But he wasn't there.

Sarada rolled over for her eyes to confirm his absence before her gaze flickered to the other bed. He wasn't there either.

A completely irrational panic struck through her and she frantically ripped the blankets off herself and jumped out of bed. As she pulled on her big t-shirt, Sarada was overwhelmed by an onslaught of heartbreaking thoughts.

He's gone...

He left her...

She's too late... He didn't love her anymore.

Her heart pounded painfully in her chest. Last night, things had felt different. She thought what they shared was special, but maybe it was _goodbye_.

He was sick of her ups and downs, sick of her indecision.

So he left her.

Sarada searched their suite, checking the bathroom and the small living room area as if there were many places a man of Boruto's size could hide in a hotel room that small.

' _He was gone_ ,' she repeated in her mind over and over.

But then she noticed the balcony door was slightly ajar, and it was like she could finally take her first full breath of that morning. Sitting outside was Boruto sipping on a cup of coffee.

"Morning," he greeted when he heard Sarada opening the door. His voice was quiet as if to not disturb the serene sunrise before him. But when his blue gaze turned to her, his brow furrowed in concern.

"Are you okay? Why are you crying?" Boruto asked as he reached a hand out to her.

Sarada tried wiping away the fresh tears she hadn't even realized were streaming down her cheeks before she accepted his hand.

He pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his strong arms around her in that familiar, comforting warmth she craved when she woke up from her bad dream. He pressed his lips to the top of her head as she nuzzled her face against his neck.

Boruto gave her a few moments to calm down before he asked again, "Sarada, what's wrong? Did something happen?"

"It's nothing," she mumbled.

He sighed as he pulled her back to look at her face. The sight of her red, puffy eyes and quivering bottom lip made his chest ache. "Please, will you tell me?"

Sarada averted her gaze and a faint blush colored her cheeks before she quietly confessed, "I thought… you left me…"

His brow rose with surprise, not only that she would ever think that, but that this would be her reaction to his absence. Boruto squeezed her tight against his chest and whispered into her hair, "you know I wouldn't do that."

He couldn't.

Even if he wanted to, even though he thought about it after the things Shikadai told him.

He just couldn't.

* * *

Blue eyes widened as Boruto glanced around the vast and modern ice arena. Upbeat music filled the space as huge screens flashed sponsor logos. He and Sarada arrived at the competition together, sporting their matching tracksuits over their costumes. Other skaters and even fans were arriving as well, getting ready for the event to start.

He threw his arm around her shoulders as they were walking and smiled when she didn't reject his public affection. They had been especially snuggly since she woke up that morning, and Boruto was relishing in it, imagining this will be the last time he'll be able to touch her so freely.

After everything that happened last night, he decided he didn't want to fight with her. He just wanted to enjoy this little time he had left.

Sarada picked him to be her figure skating partner as a last resort, but with a full year to scout and train before the next International Grand Prix, Boruto figured she would move on to a new partner, _an actual figure skater_ , unlike him.

It was stupid that what that Shinki guy said bothered him so much, but it just felt like a cruel reminder that he was just some temporary fix and any hope for a relationship with Sarada had always been futile.

But he tried not to dwell on that, and instead focus on the competition. As bronze medalists from their qualifying competition they were slated to perform early in the lineup, so he and Sarada were already starting to stretch.

* * *

With Sarada's hand clutched in his, Boruto could feel his palms grow sweaty from nervous anticipation. He took a few deep breaths to calm his racing heart and reminded himself that everything went great in their warm-up, he didn't need to be so anxious.

It was weird, Boruto never felt like this before a big hockey game. Maybe it was because he was more confident in his hockey ability. Or maybe it was because this might just be the last time he ever figures skates. Either way, he was going to leave it all on the ice.

He really wanted to do well, and not just for himself, but for Sarada. He knew this was all she wanted, this was all she cared about, so he had to do his very best for her.

Sarada gave his hand a squeeze as their names were announced and the pair stepped out onto the ice, greeted by polite applause.

As they glided around in circles at the center of the rink, getting into their starting pose, the fans grew quiet in anticipation. Then when that familiar music started, it was like all his nerves dissolved into the background.

His heart calmed as he focused on Sarada. The sparkling flames of her costume, the warm feeling of his hand on her waist, the burning intensity in her dark eyes.

Boruto knew these moves like the back of his hand, so he just needed to trust in all the hard work he and Sarada had put into this program.

He could feel the momentum building, the cheers of the fans growing louder, and the music crescendo as they transitioned out of their last big trick.

Boruto was panting, his forehead rested against Sarada's in their final pose as he analyzed their routine, replaying every move in his mind.

It felt good.

Really good.

All their jumps hit. All their throws and spins were perfect.

But was it enough?

Boruto searched Sarada's stormy grey eyes, hoping for some kind of confirmation that she approved of their performance.

"I love you."

Blue eyes widened in surprise as his grip on her waist unconsciously tightened. His lips moved in an attempt to form words, but nothing came out. His brain seemingly malfunctioning from such a sudden declaration.

"You don't have to say anything," Sarada whispered with a soft shake of her head. "I just wanted you to know that no matter what happens, no matter what the scores... that's how I feel."

Boruto blinked at her, his mind still reeling, his mouth unable to utter a single word.

When Sarada pulled away, it felt entirely too soon. He just needed another moment to process the gravity of her words.

But then he remembered they were standing in the center of the rink in a packed arena. The crowd was applauding wildly, tossing flowers and plushies on the ice for them. She grabbed his hand, urging him to bow with her.

Boruto was still in a daze even as she guided him off the ice and over to the area to wait for their scores. He sat down next to her, his hand still tightly clutching hers, but his thoughts were a million miles away.

_Sarada loved him?_

She really loved him back... that's what she said!

She didn't love him for the competition. She didn't love him for helping her win. Sarada loved him and would love him regardless of what happened.

That's really what she said!

Boruto broke from his musings at the sound of Sarada's gleeful scream. He turned to her as she let go of his hand and practically jumped into his arms. He squeezed her tight against his chest as his heart continued to flutter uncontrollably.

She loved him! She loved him! Sarada actually loved him!

That's what she said!

When she pulled back to gauge his expression, Boruto thrust his lips to hers with abandon.

It was like all the love he had been bottling up burst like a bottle of celebratory champagne. He was practically drunk on the knowledge that she loved him back, so he kissed her again and again, vaguely wondering if she, too, had this same fuzzy feeling warming her heart.

It wasn't until the hoots and whistles of the crowd registered in his ears that Boruto realized he was kissing her in front of five cameras playing live coverage of their reaction to their scores on every tv screen in the arena.

Oh right! What were their scores?!

When he finally released her, Sarada's entire face was heated by a furious blush, embarrassed from all the attention. Boruto glanced over to the monitor that displayed the numbers and his brow rose in surprise.

That was high.

Definitely higher than he expected. They were currently in first place, but then again they performed rather early in the lineup.

Even so, he was suddenly super optimistic about their prospect of winning a medal.

"We should probably go," Sarada mumbled as she tugged on his arm, anxious to get away from all the cameras.

His attention refocused on Sarada and smiled at her pink cheeks before he murmured, "Yeah, let's go."

With his hand in hers, Boruto guided her away, but an eager reporter was quick to intercept them. "Great performance out there! Do you guys have a moment to chat?"

"Sorry, we're in a hurry! We'll talk later," he replied with a dismissive wave and continued on his path.

Sarada trailed behind him, growing confused as he led her down a back hallway. "Wait, Boruto? Where are we —"

But her question got cut off when he pushed her up against the wall. With his fingers tangled in raven hair, Boruto guided her lips to his, kissing her deeply.

Without a thousand eyes watching, Sarada was much quicker to give in. Her hands clutched at the suspenders of his costume, pulling him even closer, and allowing his heated body to pin her against the surface.

When Boruto pulled away they were both a little giddy and breathless, soft smiles lingering on their lips.

"It was a good score, huh?" Sarada said with a light laugh, her face still flushed.

Blue eyes observed her for a moment. There was no way she believed their score was what he was so happy about.

"So, I don't know if our, um, deal has expired…" Boruto murmured, their faces still only inches apart. "But can I ask you for one last request?"

When she had first convinced him to be her figure skating partner, it was only with the promise of three requests a day as compensation. Usually silly things like bringing him coffee or lunch.

After they started sleeping together, he gradually stopped asking. Sarada almost wondered if he considered the sex to be enough of a reason to keep coming back, but in reality, he stopped asking because he didn't need anything from her to motivate him to keep being her partner.

He had become invested in the sport and the competition and wanted to improve his skills for more than just her. He found that he really enjoyed figure skating.

"Um, okay," she nodded, suddenly feeling a little shy, wondering what he could possibly want.

"Say it again." From her small shift in expression, he knew he didn't have to clarify what he wanted to hear from her.

Sarada bit her lip as her gaze fell to her hands absently playing with his suspenders. He smirked at the way her ears tinted pink with adorable embarrassment.

With a deep breath, she finally looked back up at him. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Boruto replied immediately this time before he crashed his lips to hers.

His heart was racing faster with each and every kiss. There was just something about kissing Sarada now that he knew she loved him back that made it so much sweeter.

* * *

By the time Boruto and Sarada detangled themselves and made their way back to their seats in the stands, every bronze qualifier had performed and they had already moved on to silver. Somehow they were still sitting atop the leaderboard by a healthy margin. Sarada knew, however, that as the competition progressed it would only be harder to stay in gold medal position.

With each performance that followed, she and Boruto would hold their breath as the scores came in, then sigh together in relief and excitement, when every score was lower than their own.

"That was a really great performance, you guys!" Sarada beamed as ChoCho and Mitsuki joined them in the stands.

"Don't patronize me, Sarada!" ChoCho cried dramatically, clutching her chest as she threw herself down in the chair next to her friend.

"I guess we'll just have to settle for silver," she said, wiping away a nonexistent tear. Sarada and Mitsuki both chuckled at her theatrics.

"Well, you can always try to beat me and Boruto next year... Not that we'll make it easy!" Sarada teased and ChoCho stuck her tongue out in response.

"Next year?" Boruto mumbled and Sarada whipped her head to look at him as the playful smile fell from her lips.

"Oh, sorry... I just, sorry…" she hesitated. Her gaze cast down, suddenly feeling so stupid for saying something like that before they even had a chance to discuss such a commitment. "I shouldn't have assumed you would want to compete again next year. Sorry…"

There was a tense moment of quiet between them as Boruto furrowed his brow.

"You don't have to apologize." Sturdy fingers tilted her chin up, making her look him in the eyes. "I was just surprised because I had assumed you wouldn't want me to be your partner again, that you'd want to find someone… better," he shrugged.

"Boruto…" she said sadly. "Do you really not recognize how good at figure skating you are? I mean for you to be competing at this level so soon in your career is nothing short of incredible."

Now it seemed it was Boruto's turn to feel shy as a faint blush colored his cheeks.

"It's not just that you're talented," she continued. "But you're the best partner I've ever had when it comes to compatibility on the ice and just overall how much I am willing to be with you all the time. I don't have to go home and complain to my parents about practice anymore, because I always have fun when I'm with you."

Boruto didn't know how to respond to that, so he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers in a kiss that said he felt exactly the same way.

* * *

As gold qualifiers, Kagura and his partner were the second last pair to perform. Sarada and Boruto were still currently in first place, meaning at the very least they would win the bronze medal. Which was amazing and exciting, and the first time Sarada would medal at the International Grand Prix since she debuted in the senior division three years ago.

But there was this nagging, competitive voice in the back of her mind that told her she couldn't be satisfied unless they beat Kagura.

As he and his partner glided out on the ice, waving to the crowd and getting into their starting pose, Sarada squeezed Boruto's hand. Her dark eyes fixed on the rink. She had seen their program at the Kiri qualifying competition, and she may have watched it a few more times online, too. It really was an excellent program, that highlighted most of Kagura's strengths as a skater, and they performed it well.

As their music started, Sarada was on the edge of her seat.

"I'm kind of hoping he falls on his face," ChoCho whispered to the group. Boruto and Mitsuki snickered, but Sarada just smiled.

"Well, I hope they perform their very best," she said honestly, and everyone seemed to raise a surprised eyebrow at that. "But then we still crush him with our scores!"

They quietly giggled amongst themselves as the performance ended, but their amusement quickly shifted when the skaters stepped off the ice. A thick tension consumed all four friends as Kagura and his partner waited for their scores.

Sarada could feel her heart beating faster as she stared at the screens waiting for the numbers to appear.

A small smile tugged at her lips as she felt Boruto's arm wrap around her shoulders, and her body instinctively leaned into him.

And thank goodness for his support because Sarada nearly fell out of her chair when their scores were announced.

"That…" Boruto hesitated. "That's lower than their qualifying score, wasn't it?"

Sarada may have stopped breathing, but she was still able to nod. Kagura and his partner's score put them in third place below ChoCho and Mitsuki. Which meant unless Shinki and Yodo choked (which was incredibly unlikely), Kagura and his partner would miss the podium altogether.

"Guaranteed at least silver and beating that jackass seems like a win in my book," Boruto smiled before giving Sarada a kiss on the cheek.

But her dark eyes were still focused on the screens showing Kagura trying desperately (and failing) to hide his fury. She didn't mean to, but Sarada suddenly burst into a rowdy fit of laughter.

Oh, what sweet poetic justice this moment was.

Boruto's hand covered her mouth as he pulled her near. "Stop it!" he whispered, trying his best to hold back his own laughter. "People are staring at you!"

Sarada glanced over at ChoCho and Mitsuki, who also looked thoroughly amused by the results. It was guaranteed at least one camera had panned to the four of them, to catch the current leaders' reactions to Kagura and his partner's scores and she secretly hoped he would get to see her laughing at him.

Finally, there was only Shinki and Yodo left to perform. Having come into the Grand Prix with the highest score from their qualifying competition, they would definitely be tough to beat.

Their routine was the same technical value as Boruto and Sarada's, assuming they execute everything perfectly, that really only left performance and style points as the deciding factor.

* * *

In a brief moment of reflection, Sarada found herself appreciating all those stupid partners she tried out that failed and all the frustration that drove her to the _creative solution_ of asking her father's flirty hockey student to become her figure skating partner.

Call it luck or call it fate, every one of those maddening missteps, every rejection that had hurt so much at the time, ultimately led her to Boruto and by extension led her to this moment.

Sarada glanced up at him, her lips unconsciously matching the bright smile he wore as he energetically waved to the cheering crowd. As if he could feel her gaze, Boruto turned to her, his eyes softening when they met hers.

Her heart fluttered at the adoration swirling behind his blue depths and Sarada questioned how she had ever doubted his feelings for her; his love for her was so obvious in the way he looked at her. She could only hope her own dark eyes reflected the same.

Boruto and Sarada broke their gaze when the announcer's voice boomed over the speakers with their names. The fans applauded wildly as they both bowed forward and the judges bestowed a gold medal around each of their necks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my goodness!! I have given so much time and mental energy to this story over the last few months, I can hardly believe it's over! I just want to say a very big thank you to everyone who has been reading and leaving such sweet comments throughout this story! your enthusiasm for this fic always brightened my day and helped keep me motivated to make a great story for you guys! I really hope this was a satisfying conclusion! 
> 
> I would LOVE to hear your thoughts and reactions to this chapter and the story overall, so please please leave a comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter [@vegebul_soup](https://twitter.com/vegebul_soup)


End file.
